Digimon Chronicles: The Demon Years
by Broken Angel01
Summary: More than thirty years before 'Following the Footsteps of Destiny', who would have guessed that certain events from the distant past would one day shape the future. Something a boy named Daichi Motomiya will eventually find out the hard way...
1. A Den of Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Kibomon, Aiwemon, Velinemon, or Gessmon, who were created by RoyalKnightX, Shire Folk, Silver Kitsune Lunara, and Miss Anonymous hp respectively. These digimon will be appearing in later one-shots.

**A/N: Well, here it is, like I promised! Now, to start off, this story is actually going to be a collection of one-shots that will focus on Tal Kuroki and his four friends, and it will be looking back on the time they spent in the Digital World about four years before Tai and his friends came to the Digital World. These one-shots all take place approximately thirty-two years before _Following the Footsteps of Destiny_, and several of them will in some way have a connection to FTFOD. Some of these events may even be mentioned in FTFOD and will have a direct connection to some of the events that happened pre-FTFOD. Also, some will have a connection to what is still to come. These one-shots WILL NOT fall in chronological order, nor in any order whatsoever, but will be written as I come up with them and when I have the time to write them. Again, I am doing it this way because I will not have time to write their full story and this way I can focus on the important parts that have a connection to FTFOD. (And of course a few interesting ones that don't!)** **That being said, I will always tell you where each one-shot stands** **in the main story. So instead of being a multi-chapter story, each new chapter will be a new one-shot. All will be numbered with titles.** **Enjoy!**

**One-shot #1: ****Takes place one day before first arriving in the Digital World. Please _make sure _you read _Moonlight Demons _(another one-shot of mine that's separate)** _**before**_ **reading this one as I want all of you to meet Tal _first _before meeting Kenji. This one shot will have a much more profound effect if you do.**

A Den of Wolves

"Okay, class, your homework is on the board," Miss. Shibata called out loudly, trying unsuccessfully to be heard over the loud chattering voices of her students. "There's still about twenty minutes before the bell rings so I suggest you get started on it right away. The more you get done now, the less you'll have to take home with you."

"But, teacher, it's so nice outside today! Can't you let us go early, just this once?" a boy sitting near the window complained, gazing hopefully at the frowning Miss. Shibata.

Raising her eyebrows, Miss. Shibata placed her hands on her hips, and waving her finger at the boy who had spoken she said dryly, "If I did that, you little hooligans would expect me to do it all the time!"

"But-"

"Your homework isn't going to do itself, Mikihisa, now get to work."

"Awww, man!"

_Everyday, it's always the same old thing. The same idiots, the same jerks, the same backstabbers...When is it all going to end? Are we doomed to hurt each other for the rest of eternity? Is the entire human race really so weak at heart? To live in a world that's full of nothing but pain and sadness...How do they stand it? How do they survive day to day? How do they live without feeling responsible for their actions...How do they just ignore everyone they hurt..._

Sitting quietly near the front of the classroom between two of his female classmates, his dark head bowed and his deep green eyes squeezed tightly shut, thirteen year old Kenji Iwamoto let out a soft, irritated sigh, trying even more unsuccessfully than Miss. Shibata to block out the noises of his classmates at Odaiba Elementary. Although he had been attending the same school for six years now, despite the length of time he had been at Odaiba Elementary, he still felt like an outcast, which was something he doubted would ever change. There was a simple reason for what he considered to be an almost predetermined conclusion to his depressing situation, and it had to do with the students who attended the same school as him day in and day out in a never ending cycle of loneliness. The reason was simple.

He hated them. All of them.

No matter what day of the week it was, every time he dragged himself unwillingly to school he spent almost the entire day trying to ignore the pack of wolves around him, and they in turn either treated him with the same indifference he showed them or they tortured him endlessly, physically, and emotionally, leaving him quick to exit the building if one of them so much as looked in his direction. Ever since he could remember, when it came to bullies and troublemakers at school, he had always been the victim of their brutality, no matter which school he went to. Always the prey, always the bait, it never seemed to end, no matter how much he tried to keep to himself. After a while, it was something that he had started to get used to, but instead of making him feel better, his acceptance of the situation enraged him, making him feel as he had somehow failed himself. Why?

Because no one, no matter who you are, should have to remain content with being treated like a piece of garbage, and to accept what you should not have to accept would be the same as giving up on yourself, something he wondered if perhaps he had not already done a long time ago and was merely denying his own weakness to stand up to those who wanted to hurt him so badly.

_I've never done anything to anyone, and yet here I am, nothing but a piece of bait. Meat for the savage pack of wolves who call themselves students..._

Thirteen years old and not once had he ever had someone he could truly call a friend.

Pathetic. Truly pathetic.

_Oh sure, I've met several people who have _claimed _to be my friend, and look where that got me. If I could count how many times I've been stabbed in the back...When are these fools going to learn? Real friendship is nothing but a lie. It doesn't exist. It _never _existed, and I'm not going to let myself be tricked again. Not anymore_._ Only...it'_s _not just friends_. _You can't trust anyone. My family is proof enough of that..._

His family. His oh so lovely family...

_Dad..._

Six years ago, when Kenji was only seven years old, his father, Nobuo Iwamoto, had died unexpectedly in a terrible traffic accident, leaving him completely devastated, and ever since then he had begun to wonder if the entire world, or even fate itself, was against him, especially as life continued to fail him time and time again, despite his efforts to escape the painful world of reality. After the death of his father, it had just been him and his mother, but unable to live with the sad memories of the man they had both loved floating around their house in Shinjuku, the two of them had packed up and moved to a small apartment in Odaiba a few weeks after the accident, and it was then when he had started going to Odaiba Elementary. And it was then when his mother had met Eiji...

_Eiji Kanemitsu. My stepfather._

Despite his protests, his mother had gone ahead and married Eiji about a year after the accident, and the three of them, along with his stepbrother, fourteen year old Kensuke Kanemitsu, had moved to the Highton View Terrace Complex, which was where the four of them currently resided, much to Kenji's disgust.

As if his life hadn't been bad enough already, the moment his mother married Eiji, it had reached an all time low.

_He's not my father, and no matter how much he tries to pretend he is, it isn't going to change the facts._

Although his mother's marriage had bothered him, what made him angry most of all was her attitude, which was something he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive. These days, the newly named Yuka Kanemitsu walked around the apartment with a smile on her face.

A _sappy_ smile, no less.

It was insulting, and it made Kenji feel as if she had somehow betrayed him.

_How can she be so happy when I feel so miserable? How could she have forgotten Dad so easily? _

But even that wasn't the root of the problem. What bothered him the most was the fact that she hadn't even consulted him at all about her new marriage. Not once had she asked him what he thought of Eiji, what his opinion on the marriage was, or even what he thought of being stuck with a new stepbrother for that matter. She had never once asked him how _he _felt about the situation, nor had she shown any sign of caring about what he might want. Instead she had completely disregarded his feelings, as if his opinion on the subject was worthless. In other words, she had completely, utterly betrayed him, which was the part that hurt most of all.

_Never trust anybody. In the end, you'll only get hurt..._

To make matters worse, his mother often bestowed her affections upon Eiji and Kensuke, a stepbrother he hated almost as much as his stepfather, and no matter what the situation was, he was always ignored, left out, and forgotten.

Eiji, Yuka, and Kensuke. The perfect family. He would never forgive them. Never.

_Not that they would even notice one way or the other..._

Making a face_, _Kenji slipped lower in his seat, trying quite successfully to remain inconspicuous, and glancing sullenly at the clock on the wall, he let out a soft groan. There were still a few minutes of class left to endure, which meant he still had a few minutes of torture left.

_Just what I need..._

"Hey, Tal, tell us that joke you told Takeo the other day!"

"Yeah, the one about the soccer game! You told Yosuke, but I didn't get to hear it!"

_Huh?_

Without warning, a sudden loud burst of laughter filled the room_, _and looking up in surprise, Kenji quickly turned around in his seat, searching for the source of the noise. At the back of the classroom he spotted the captain of the boys' soccer team, thirteen year old Takahiro Kuroki, who at the moment was surrounded by his group of idiotic friends. Apparently he was telling a joke to all of his soccer buddies, who were hovering around his desk like an annoying infestation of flies, and judging from the smile on his face he appeared to be enjoying their company, much to Kenji's annoyance.

_So-called friends..._

Takahiro Kuroki. More commonly referred to as Tal. Odaiba Elementary's soccer star and the world's biggest idiot.

Dressed in a yellow t-shirt with white stripes circling the ends of the sleeves, white pants, gray sneakers, tousled blond hair, and sparkling gray eyes, he definitely stood out in a crowd, and compared to the pack of fools surrounding his desk, he appeared to be what one might call a decent person, at least on the outside. With rugged good looks and a surfer's tan, he made everyone else around him fade into the back ground, but despite his looks, it was more his personality that seemed to separate him from the usual crowd of lost sheep attending Odaiba Elementary.

_Every one of them fools, him most of all..._

Although Kenji would never admit it to the other boy's face, thus giving the golden-haired soccer star the satisfaction of knowing he cared, he hated Takahiro Kuroki with a passion. Loud, obnoxious, annoying, and exasperating, on the outside it appeared Tal always treated everyone around him with an equal amount of respect, but deep down inside, Kenji knew different.

_How can any of that be true when his so-called friends are so worthless..._

Normally, Tal was nice to everyone, including those further down the social ladder than him, and even the teachers adored him, despite the fact that he was always getting himself into trouble. Never anything serious, but he did often cause a stir among the ranks of the students, and along with his best friend Yosuke, the two of them were the talk of the school. They always had been, at least in the last six years Kenji had attended Odaiba Elementary, and no doubt they always would be.

And yet, despite all of his reasons for hating Tal, the reason he hated the golden-haired soccer star the most was because he was impossible to hate, and that, in Kenji's opinion, made Tal extremely vulnerable.

_Only an idiot can't see what goes on right under his very nose..._

Feeling a sudden stab of anger in his heart, Kenji glared in Tal's direction, but as usual Tal was so busy laughing with his friends that he didn't even notice he was the object of much scrutiny. Truthfully, Kenji wasn't really all that surprised, since Tal never seemed to notice he existed. In the last six years he had been attending Odaiba Elementary, Tal had been in his class twice, including the current grade he was in, and within those two years Tal had never once seemed to notice that he, Kenji, even existed. Not once had they ever spoken to each other, even in class, nor had they ever even so much as made eye contact, and although that kind of thing might have bothered someone else, as far as Kenji was concerned, having Tal ignore him suited him just fine.

After all, the more Tal ignored him, the more chances he had of avoiding the golden-haired soccer star's group of dangerous friends, especially Yosuke.

_Yosuke..._

Ever since coming to Odaiba Elementary, Tal's friends had treated him with nothing but hatred and dislike, and every time they saw him outside of class they would torture him endlessly, either with physical aggression, hurtful words, or any other type of bullying they could possibly come up with, leaving him more often than not bruised and emotionally battered. Most of the time he tried to avoid them in the hallways, but with Yosuke as their leader, hiding was not always an easy thing to do.

Yosuke. Tal's closest friend and the one responsible for all the pain Kenji had suffered at school within the last six years.

Normally, the others merely followed Yosuke's orders to avoid getting on his bad side, since he was the co-captain of the soccer team and therefore he had a lot of authority among the students, but even so Kenji hated them as much as he hated Yosuke. They were weak, unable to stand up for themselves, and that was what made Kenji hate them most of all.

That was what made him hate _Tal_ more than he had ever hated anyone in his life.

Strangely enough, though, despite Yosuke's habit of terrorizing him, the co-captain of the soccer team never did it in front of Tal, most likely because he knew Tal would never approve of his behaviour, especially since Tal would always yell at the members of his soccer team if they so much as said a single nasty word to anyone who wasn't a part of their group. On top of that, everyone knew the members of the soccer team were desperate to stay on Tal's good side, since it gave them a chance to feed of Tal's popularity like leeches, and Tal was not the type of person who would hesitate to cut someone from they team if they deserved it.

They were pathetic, all of them.

Whenever Tal wasn't in the vicinity, they went after him, Kenji, like sharks who had caught the scent of blood, and for some reason he couldn't understand, torturing him seemed to be their favorite hobby. Why? He didn't know. He had never done anything to them, and yet they still continued to get away with treating him like dirt, right under Tal's stupid, perfect nose.

_How can he not see what goes on behind his back? How can anyone possibly be so blind? Either he doesn't know or he just plain doesn't care because I don't see him lifting a finger to help me. Yosuke and the rest of those idiots...they're not really his friends. All they care about is sucking up to him and staying on his good side. If Tal were to suddenly become unpopular they'd kick him to the curb without a second thought. Just another solid piece of proof that friendship is nothing but a lie..._

Which was why maybe he was better off _not _having any friends.

_Idiots. They don't care about Tal's feelings at all. They only care about his status. __If I ever _did _have a real friend_, _I would never treat him like that. They're a joke, but...Tal's no better than they are. He just lets them get away with using him like he's nothing but a piece of garbage. How can he be stupid enough to let them take advantage of him like that? How can he just let them get away with hurting other people behind his back? How can he be so naive..._

In that sense, Tal was exactly like his friends. He was weak, and that was something Kenji could never forgive.

_You laugh while I suffer. If there was ever any justice in this world it no longer exists. Whether you know or not...that's no excuse. You _let _them hurt me. You let them treat me like dirt. It's not fair. How can you hurt someone you don't even know? Where is the justice in that?_

"Tal, would you please concentrate on your homework?" Miss. Shibata suddenly shouted in exasperation, startling Kenji out of his miserable thoughts.

"Sorry," Tal replied, his voice full of laughter and his gray eyes sparkling brilliantly under the fluorescent lights.

"Relax, teacher, we'll behave," Yosuke smirked, earning himself a glare from Kenji.

With bright blue eyes and sandy-coloured hair, Yosuke Kawada looked innocent enough, but underneath his baby face and freckles, Kenji knew he was nothing more than a demon in disguise.

_Never trust anyone. You'll only end up getting hurt..._

"You? Behave?" a brunette sitting on Tal's right snorted loudly, rolling her eyes at Yosuke. "Give me a break! When have you _ever _behaved in class?"

"Thanks a lot, Keiko, you're totally ruining my image!"

_If only..._

"Whatever," Keiko's friend Rini giggled, shaking her blond head in amusement.

"Can you believe him?" a red-head named Ayano giggled, turning in her seat to poke Yosuke flirtatiously in the chest.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Tal demanded, coming quickly to his friend's defence.

_Fools. Complete fools..._

"Duh, exactly what it sounds like!" the girl sitting on Kenji's left shouted towards the back of the room, a teasing smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

Her name was Kameko, and although the dark-haired female never spoke to Kenji, at least she never insulted him either, which came as a bit of a blessing considering his past.

"Oh, ouch! That was _so_ harsh," another of Tal's soccer buddies named Seigi shot back.

"Real good one, Kameko," Takeo laughed.

Up at the front of the classroom, Miss Shibata had a frown of her face, but before she could yell at her students the bell rang, catching Kenji off guard. Immediately all of the students began to scramble out of their seats, and waving to Tal Yosuke called out, "Don't forget about our soccer meeting at lunch tomorrow. I just need to talk to the coach for a minute and then I'll meet you at your locker, okay?"

"Okay," Tal called back, waving in response.

Uttering a silent prayer of thanks that class was finally over, Kenji slowly stood up, a sigh escaping his lips, but no sooner had he got to his feet when someone suddenly slammed into him from behind, nearly knocking him into Kameko's desk. Whirling around in outrage, he opened his mouth to shout out an angry retort, but the words died on his lips when he spotted who was standing behind him.

"Sorry about that," Tal said quickly, sounding a little bit embarrassed. "I didn't mean to run into you. I'm in a bit of a hurry and I didn't see you standing there. Are you okay?"

Instead of responding, Kenji just stared at the golden-haired soccer star, unable to utter a sound. This was the first time Tal had ever noticed his existence, and much to his disgust it was a bit of an unnerving experience.

When he didn't reply, Tal quickly bent down and picked up his books for him, throwing them back on the desk, and giving him a friendly smile, the golden-haired soccer star said, "Hey, listen, I'm really sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

_He's...apologizing?_

Growing suddenly angry, Kenji clenched his hands into tight fists, trying unsuccessfully to control the sudden spark of rage he felt growing in his chest, and narrowing his dark green eyes into angry slits he glared at the boy standing in front of him. How could Tal even think about pretending to be nice to him after six years of acting as if he didn't exist? It was insulting, it was disgusting, and it made Kenji hate Tal more at that moment than he had ever hated the other boy at any other time in his life.

"Um...are you sure you're okay?" Tal asked quietly, concern in his voice.

Snatching up his books and pushing past the other boy he snapped, "Don't bother apologizing. No one else ever does!"

_I don't need your help, or your pity..._

Glancing back over his shoulder, he just had time to register the expression of pure shock and astonishment on Tal's face before striding out the door, his head held high and his heart feeling as if someone had just stabbed a knife through it.


	2. Northern Lights

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Kibomon, Aiwemon, Velinemon, or Gessmon, who were created by RoyalKnightX, Shire Folk, Silver Kitsune Lunara, and Miss Anonymous hp respectively. These digimon will be appearing in later one-shots.

A/N: It's finally done! Sorry about the wait, but seeing as it's the longest thing I've ever written, when it comes to chapters, I'm not surprised it took me so long. (Though I am surprised it turned out to be this long!) I also have a sneaking suspicion that I may have missed a few mistakes, so I'll make sure to look over the chapter again. Enjoy!

**One-shot #2: This one-shot takes place one day after **_**A Den of Wolves**_,** in the evening. **

Northern Lights

Walking down the crowded sidewalk towards the Highton View Terrace complex, Kenji shook his head in disgust, feeling more than a little depressed. Thankfully, another horrific day at the hellish prison his fellow students called Odaiba Elementary had come to an end, but despite his freedom he couldn't even summon enough energy to feel relieved over the fact that he was finally going home. Only moments ago, he had had another close encounter with Yosuke, which he had cleverly managed to avoid before the confrontation could get out of hand, but despite his quick thinking and his unique ability to get himself out of tough situations unscathed, he still felt like there was a huge weight resting upon his shoulders.

Why?

Despite Yosuke's two attempts to bully him that day, once at lunch and once just as he was leaving the school, the sandy-haired soccer player was not in fact the most important thing on his mind at the moment. Instead, his thoughts kept drifting back to another member of the boys' soccer team.

Takahiro Kuroki.

Though it really wasn't something worth remembering, Kenji couldn't stop thinking about the way Tal had tried to apologize to him the day before, just seconds after nearly knocking him off his feet, but despite their awkward first encounter, not once during class had Tal even so much as glanced in his direction, though the golden-haired soccer star had every reason to do so after the harsh words he had received for his trouble.

_From the way he acted today, you'd think I didn't even exist! Shows how much of an impression I made on him. What a jerk._

Scowling, Kenji glanced at the cloudy sky looming above the streets of Odaiba, and letting out a deep sigh, he ran a hand through his dark hair, uncertain of what he should do. Luckily, the rain had stopped, and the sun had even managed to peek out between the clouds, casting a warm glow over the Highton View Terrace complex up ahead, but despite the beautiful scenery awaiting him at his apartment, the thought of going home and having to spend the evening with his family made him wince. He definitely didn't want another confrontation with his stepfather and his stepbrother like the one he had endured the night before, so instead of heading directly for his apartment building, he veered off the sidewalk and headed towards his favorite place on the Highton View Terrace grounds. Located directly behind the apartment buildings was a small courtyard occupied by several worn benches and a ring of large, shady trees surrounding the perimeter, but despite its appeal, especially for kids, the courtyard was unusually deserted.

Which suited Kenji just fine.

Most of the time he had the grounds to himself, and as a result, he spent a lot of time beneath the trees where he could be alone with his thoughts, but unlike most days he spent sitting by himself on his favorite bench, this time something about the atmosphere seemed...different somehow.

_I must be imagining things. How is today any different from any other day? I'm still sitting here, and I'm still alone..._

Letting out a soft sigh, Kenji lowered himself onto the bench he so frequently occupied, his chin resting in his hands, and looking up at the sky, he proceeded to stare at the horizon without really seeing it.

_Stupid Tal. He probably thinks I'm beneath him. No wonder he never even looked in my direction. To someone as popular as Tal, a person like me isn't even worth a second thought..._

Making a face, Kenji muttered to himself, "Why am I even thinking about him? He's no one to me."

And yet, despite the anger he felt towards the golden-haired soccer star, he could not deny the fact that ever since the moment when he had first laid eyes on Tal, he'd had the strongest feeling that the golden-haired soccer star would one day become very important to him.

_I must be going crazy. He's a nobody. He's nothing to me. I don't need him. I don't need anybody..._

_**xxxxxxxx**  
_

Shaking his head and letting out a weary sigh, Tal slowly headed towards the Highton View Terrace complex, his heart heavy and his bones aching from the several falls he had taken earlier that afternoon. His soccer practice had been uncharacteristically rough considering how well the team had been performing lately, and to make matters worse Yosuke had thrown a fit, insisting they weren't practicing hard enough and that it was crucial they changed their strategy for their upcoming game against one of the other elementary schools at the end of the week. On top of that, their meeting at lunch time had been more of a shouting match than an actual soccer meeting, and several times the coach had uncharacteristically been forced to break up a few arguments before a fight could break out.

Hot and tired, Tal stared miserably at his shadow, which stretched out behind him in the light of the setting sun, and making a face, he sped up his pace, anxious to get home. High above him, the sky had turn a brilliant shade of orange streaked with yellow, and the clouds had taken on a pink hue, creating one of the most beautiful sunsets he had seen in a while, but despite the fantastic view awaiting him from the balcony of his Highton View Terrace apartment, he could not stop thinking about the raven-haired boy who sat at the very front of Miss. Shibata's classroom.

A boy he now knew went by the name of Kenji Iwamoto.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_Staring after the dark-haired boy with his mouth hanging open, Tal slowly turned to look at the two girls who were standing by Miss. Shibata's desk, his heart twisting painfully in his chest, and reaching out to place his hand on the female who was standing closest to him he said urgently, "Kameko, Who's that guy who sits beside you in class? I mean, what's his name?"_

_"Huh?" For a moment Kameko looked confused, but then her face suddenly brightened and she said cheerfully, "Oh! You mean the dark-haired boy? His name is Kenji. Kenji Iwamoto. Honestly, Tal, don't you _ever_ pay attention to roll-call?"_

_"Er..."_

_"Thought so. You and Yosuke are the worst. No wonder Miss. Shibata's always getting on your case!"_

_"Kenji? Are you talking about that guy who sits on your right?" Ayano asked, glancing curiously at Kameko._

_"Yes, that's him. Why do you ask?"_

_Rolling her eyes and letting out a loud snort, Ayano said coolly, "He's not exactly very friendly, is he? I mean, what's up with him? He always looks so angry all the time, plus he never talks to anybody, at least not that I've ever seen. What a weirdo."_

_"Hey! Come on, Ayano, that's not very nice," Kameko scolded, elbowing her red-haired friend in the stomach. "Personally, I think he's just a bit shy. What's so bad about that?"_

_"Shy? Hello! If you ask me, that guy has got some serious issues. He looks so sullen all the time. It's kind of depressing, if you want to know the truth."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you," Kameko shot back, angrily placing her hands on her hips. "He's just quiet. You know...reserved. Mysterious."_

_"Mysterious?"_

_Bursting into laughter, Ayano had to hang onto Miss. Shibata's desk to stop herself from falling onto the floor, and blushing slightly Kameko muttered, "It's not that funny."_

_Despite the silly antics of the two girls standing in front of him, Tal was not paying the slightest bit of attention to their conversation, his thoughts focusing on the dark-haired boy who had spoken so harshly to him. Though he could not explain why, for some reasons Kenji's outburst had hurt him deeply, and thinking back on their strange meeting, he felt a small shiver race up and down his spine._

I feel...strange. I feel...almost like what happened between us wasn't an accident...

_Gazing thoughtfully at the door Kenji had just excited only moments ago, he shook his head in confusion, trying unsuccessfully to clear his head. _

Funny...I don't think I've ever noticed him before, but...how can that be possible? And the look on his face...

_Deep down inside, he knew it probably shouldn't matter what Kenji thought of him, since the two of them didn't even know each other, nor to his knowledge had they ever even spoken to each other before, but for some reason he couldn't explain, the thought of Kenji thinking bad things about him made him feel slightly uneasy. _

This is ridiculous. Kenji probably doesn't even know who I am. We're complete strangers, but even so...there's just something about him...

_Something he did not know if he would ever be able to understand..._

Why was he so angry? I don't even know him, but he acted like I'd personally done something to him, something worse than just accidentally banging into him in class...

_Shaking his head, Tal quickly stepped away from the two arguing females, and heading towards the door, he proceeded to make his way down the hallway towards his locker, having already promised Yosuke they would get together after school. _

I'm probably imagining things. Maybe Kenji was just having a bad day. It happens to everyone once in a while, even me. It was nothing against me personally. At least...I don't think it was...

_And yet, despite his attempts to cheer himself up, he had a strange feeling there was more to what had happened between them than Kenji had let on._

_"Fine, I'll admit he's cute, but that's about all he's got going for him," Tal heard Ayano snort from behind him, her voice carrying down the hallway._

_"Whatever," Kameko retorted, the tone of her voice indicating she was not at all pleased with her friend's behaviour. "You're just seeing what's on the surface. I bet he's a really nice guy underneath his moody personality. Don't judge a book by its cover, Ayano. You never know what might be between the pages."_

Could Kameko be right about Kenji? Underneath all that hatred, is there really somebody in there who would make a good friend?

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Thinking back on his earlier confrontation with Kenji the day before, Tal couldn't help wondering if maybe he was going slightly crazy. All through class he had spent the entire time watching Kenji out of the corner of his eyes, something he had never done before, and to his complete shock and astonishment, every so often Kenji would glance hatefully in his direction, a look of pure loathing on the raven-haired boy's pale face. Thankfully, Kenji hadn't seemed to realize he was being watched in turn, as Tal had been careful to keep his eyes lowered to his desk every time the dark-haired boy would look in his direction, but despite his success, he still felt like there was a huge hole in his heart. There was no doubt in his mind that Kenji did not particularity like him very much, but that did not explain why he had been singled out, despite the fact that he had never so much as looked in the dark-haired boy's direction in the many years he had attended Odaiba Elementary.

_I bet Yosuke would say it's because Kenji is jealous of me, but...I don't think that's the case. I can't explain it, but I think his hatred towards me goes much deeper than that. He's not shallow. Well, at least...I don't think he is. He doesn't seem like the type who would care about things like popularity. Besides, there's nothing to be jealous about. I have my fair share of problems, just like everyone else. Maybe I should ask Yosuke about it, only...for some reason asking him about Kenji just doesn't...feel right..._

Several times he had come very close to telling Yosuke about Kenji, but every time he'd almost let something slip about what had happened to him the day before, something had always held him back, something he could not for the life of him make sense of. Normally he told Yosuke everything, since they were best friends, but for some reason his encounter with Kenji seemed too important to be telling just anyone, including the person who was closest to him, other than his parents.

Though he couldn't explain it, even to himself, at the moment he felt it was best to keep what had happened between Kenji and himself a secret, despite the fact that it was ridiculous to think along those lines, since Kenji wouldn't know the difference either way, but even so telling Yosuke, or anyone for that matter, about Kenji just seemed like the wrong thing to do.

_Besides, even if I did tell Yosuke about Kenji, he probably wouldn't understand. Knowing him, he'd probably think I was nuts, and his advice would probably consist of telling me to get over it. Funny, I've never noticed Kenji looking at me before. Is this something new, or has he always hated me, right from the very beginning? And more importantly, why do I care so much? _

It was strange, but the moment he had locked eyes with Kenji in the classroom the day before, he had felt instantly that in some way the dark-haired boy would somehow end up becoming very important to him, though he could not explain why he felt so strongly about the odd connection that seemed to have formed between them. Despite his uneasiness, though, he was determined to find out just exactly what this boy Kenji meant to him, even if it meant he would have to suffer a lot of pain along the way.

_It can't just be my imagination. When he looked at me, I could feel it. It was so strong, I felt like my head was going to explode. There has to be a reason why he feels so important to me, despite the fact that I don't even know who he is!_

Wincing at his own confusing thoughts, Tal looked up to watch the sunset again, determined not to miss what was left of it, and becoming suddenly aware of his surroundings, he glanced anxiously towards his third floor apartment building. There was nothing about the Highton View Terrace complex that looked particularly out of the ordinary, but despite the warm welcome he knew he was sure to receive as soon as he got home, a small shiver raced down his spine.

_That's odd. Why does the place seem so deserted? Usually the Highton View Terrace grounds are swarming with people, but today there isn't a single soul in sight._

Excluding a lone figure sitting on one of the benches at the back of the apartment buildings, the place was completely void of life.

_Wait a minute, that boy looks kind of familiar..._

Taking a second look at the shadowy figure sitting all alone on an old bench beneath the large trees surrounding the courtyard behind the Highton View Terrace complex, Tal felt his mouth drop open in shock.

It was Kenji Iwamoto, the very boy he had been thinking about only moments ago.

Staring at the dark-haired boy in disbelief, Tal managed to gasp, "It can't be! I don't believe it!"

But even as he tried to deny the very image before his eyes, there was no mistaking the boy's shiny black hair, covered by a blue hat, or the blue jacket, green shirt, and gray pants he was wearing. Even at that distance, Tal could tell Kenji's forest green eyes were dark and shadowy, as if there was something weighing heavily on his mind.

_Just like me..._

Taking a deep breath, Tal quickly hurried across the lawn towards the boy whose fate he was sure had somehow become intertwined with his own.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

_I wonder...when will it ever change? When will things finally be different..._

Frowning at the setting sun and shaking his head in despair, Kenji was about to get to his feet when the sound of footsteps coming from somewhere behind him suddenly captured his attention. Turning slightly, a scowl on his face, he quickly looked over his shoulder to discover the source of the noise and to yell at whoever had invaded his sanctuary.

At first, he didn't see anyone, but then a familiar voice to his left suddenly said pleasantly, "That's funny, I've never seen you around here before."

Startled, Kenji whirled around in surprise, and spotting the figure standing just behind his left shoulder he let out a gasp of shock.

It was Takahiro Kuroki.

_What...what is he doing here? He must have crept up behind me on my right and moved to catch me off guard on the left. Of all the dirty tricks to pull!  
_

Realizing all of a sudden that Tal was standing there watching him silently, the golden-haired soccer star's intense gray eyes studying his face, Kenji felt his cheeks turn pink, much to his annoyance. For some reason he suddenly had the strangest feeling that Tal could read his thoughts, and shifting uncomfortably on the bench, he quickly looked away from the golden-haired soccer star, feeling suddenly uneasy.

It was almost as if his hateful thoughts had conjured Tal up on the spot, giving the golden-haired soccer star life and an excuse to make him even angrier than he already was.

_And once again the cruel hand of fate clings to my existence. Typical. As if this day couldn't get any worse..._

Lifting his chin and glaring at the golden-haired soccer star, Kenji snapped, "I could say the same about you!"

_Jerk! Why don't you just leave me alone! Go back to your idiotic friends and let me hate you in peace!_

Frowning slightly, Tal looked momentarily taken aback by the rude greeting he had just received, despite his obvious efforts to maintain a respectful tone, but instead of getting angry the golden-haired soccer star merely smiled and said cheerfully, "I live here. I have my entire life. My apartment's in the first building. Third floor."

_That's...impossible. I've lived here for five years, and I've never once seen him anywhere near the Highton View Terrace grounds before..._

Or maybe, he had merely not _wanted _to see, since ignorance was a much safer road to follow than the path that led to the truth.

For six years, six long, painful years of solitude at the prison his fellow students called Odaiba Elementary, he had put much time and effort into hating Takahiro Kuroki, and to find out only now that they had both been living at the Highton View Terrace complex together for five of those six years, he felt like his entire world was turning upside down.

_This must be some sort of bizarre dream. Any minute now I'm going to wake up..._

"Is something wrong?" Tal asked curiously, looking a little bit confused.

Momentarily forgetting his anger, Kenji blurted without thinking, "You can't live here! I've lived here for five years in Building Two, on the second floor, and I've _never_ seen you around here before!"

For a moment Tal looked stunned, but then a smile appeared on his face, making his gray eyes sparkle brilliantly in the light of the setting sun. "Well, Highton View Terrace is a pretty big place. I guess it's not really all that surprising that we've never seen each other here before. If I hadn't just been coming home from soccer practice right now, I might have missed you again."

_This is crazy! Two days ago we'd never even spoken to each other before and now all of a sudden Tal's trying to have a conversation with me like it's the most normal thing in the world? Less than forty-eight hours ago, he didn't even know I existed! Not only that, he's never even so much as looked at me before, let alone been this close to me. What...what's going on? Why do I feel so weird all of a sudden?_

Staring at the golden-haired soccer star with his mouth hanging open, Kenji was unable to utter a sound, and before he could even attempt to absorb what was happening to him, Tal suddenly came forward and sat down next to him on the bench, making him jump in surprise.

"Seems a little crazy, doesn't it?" Tal said quietly, turning slightly to gaze thoughtfully at the road to their right, his gray eyes studying the empty street, as if searching for an answer hidden somewhere within the cracks littering the sidewalk.

"_Really_, you think?"

"I mean, especially since we're in the same class," Tal continued, ignoring his obvious sarcasm. "I don't know if you remember, but I sort of accidentally bumped into you the day before."

Did he remember? Of course he remembered! He'd only been stewing over it for two days!

What astonished him the most, though, was the fact that _Tal _actually remembered the incident.

_You wouldn't know it from the way he acted in class today. I might as well have been a rock for all the attention he gave me. I wonder...how did he even know I was here? He must have spotted me from the road. But...if that's the case, why would he bother to stop and talk to me? I'm nothing to him. I mean, I know he's an idiot, but he's never done anything this stupid before. What is wrong with him? Is this just another attempt to hurt me the way everybody else is always trying to hurt me? Is the way he's acting now just...well...an act?_

Growing suddenly uneasy, Kenji turned to gaze suspiciously at the golden-haired soccer star sitting beside him, convinced he'd find Tal laughing silently at him, mocking him for his moment of weakness, but instead the golden-haired soccer star continued to stare at the road, his face half hidden in shadow.

_I wonder what he's thinking about..._

"Your name's Kenji, right?" Tal said softly, after a long moment of intense silence.

_Huh? He...he knows my name?_

Jerking his head up so fast he could have sworn he heard his own neck crack, Kenji stared at the golden-haired soccer star in astonishment, unable to believe what he had just heard. Apparently Tal must have noticed his reaction because the golden-haired soccer star suddenly smiled, his lips twitching in amusement.

_I'm such an idiot!_

Blushing in embarrassment over his own vulnerability, his mind reeling, Kenji was unable to come up with a coherent reply, having lost his ability to speak.

_He actually knows my name? I don't understand. It's not like I've ever given him a reason to learn it. To him, I'm just a nobody. There must be a reason like...like roll-call. That must be it. Maybe he's one of the few people in our class who actually pays attention to that sort of thing. How else could he have possibly found out what my name was? Unless...could everything I thought I knew about Tal...could I maybe have been wrong about him?_

Shaking his head to clear it, Kenji quickly looked away from the golden-haired soccer star, his cheeks turning a deep shade of read.

_There has to be a catch. He can't possibly think I'm worth remembering..._

Growing suddenly angry again, he said quietly, "What's it to you?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he spotted a spark of pain in Tal's gray eyes, which surprised him, but before he could open his mouth again the golden-haired soccer star said softly, "I was just asking. My name's Takahiro Kuroki. Everybody calls me Tal."

"I know who you are!"

"I...oh..."

Lowering his eyes to the ground, Kenji wanted to kick himself, but unfortunately at the moment, he was too stunned by his own angry outburst to bother with something so trivial.

_What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have said that. Now he probably suspects I know more about him than I should. I don't want him to get the wrong impression..._

Oddly enough, though, Tal actually looked surprised that his name wasn't exactly a mystery, and making a face Kenji glared at the golden-haired soccer star.

_How stupid can he be? Of course I know his name! Everybody knows his name! He should know that by now. He's only the most popular student in our entire school!_

Unable to stand looking at the golden-haired soccer star's stupid face anymore he snapped, "What do you want from me?"

"What? I...nothing!" Tal stammered, looking rather shocked by the accusation.

"Then go away. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone."

Instead of leaving, Tal suddenly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and wincing at the sudden touch he snarled, "Do you mind?"

_Don't...don't look at me like that! Just...just go away..._

Convinced Tal was watching him with cruel, malicious eyes, the same expression he always received whenever anybody else from school looked at him, Kenji was unable to lift his head again, having no desire to put up with any more pain inflicted upon him, but when Tal didn't answer he knew he had no choice but to look at his unwanted companion. To his astonishment, instead of laughing at him or gazing at him like he was nothing more than a useless piece of dirt, Tal looked surprisingly hurt by his harsh words.

Contrary to the rest of the students attending Odaiba Elementary, there was no trace of cruelness in Tal Kuroki's sparkling gray eyes.

_Is this...really happening to me?_

Feeling confused, he snapped, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask _you_ the same thing," Tal said pleasantly, smiling slightly.

Blushing, Kenji quickly looked away again, trying his best not to feel guilty for his rash judgements of Tal, and twisting his hands together he gazed uneasily at his feet.

"Kenji, don't take this the wrong way, but...there must be something very wrong if you accuse me of wanting something from you before we've even gotten a chance to get to know each other yet," Tal suddenly said softly, his gray eyes growing dark and serious.

Unable to reply, Kenji stared at Tal in disbelief, shocked by the golden-haired soccer star's surprisingly insightful observation, but before he could even attempt to come up with a coherent reply, a female voice said in embarrassment, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone here."

_Huh?_

Glancing around Tal's shoulder, Kenji spotted a pretty girl with short, dark hair done up in bobby pins, and frowning he crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed at being interrupted. She looked to be the same age as him, approximately thirteen, and in her hands she was holding a textbook and what looked like several sheets of lined paper. Dressed in a short, white skirt, blue and white knee-length boots, a blue shirt with sleeves that ended at the elbows, the front of it being decorated with a silver peace sign, and white and silver stripes along the arms, the girl looked beautiful standing in the twilight sun, her dark brown eyes intently studying their faces. But despite her obvious curiosity she looked a little hesitant to approach them.

_And rightfully so! Who do these people think they are invading my sanctuary?_

"It's okay," Tal said quickly, much to Kenji's disgust. "Have a seat. The more the merrier, as I always say."

"Really? Thanks! Sorry about interrupting, but I need to get my homework done, and I thought this would be a nice quiet place to do it, at least until the sun sets. Don't mind me. I promise I'll keep out of your way. If I'm bothering you just say the word and I'll move somewhere else."

Raising his eyebrows, Kenji said nastily, "Well, actually, now that you mention it..."

"Ignore him," Tal said cheerfully, gazing curiously at the girl, who was lying stretched out on her stomach in the grass by their feet. "Hey, wait a minute...you look a little familiar. Do you I know you from somewhere?"

For a moment the girl looked confused, but then her face brightened and she said happily, "You're that soccer star! Tal Kuroki, right? I don't know if you remember, but you and your friend nearly knocked me out in the hallway at school with your soccer ball the other day!"

"That's right, I remember now!" Tal laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm really sorry about that. It was Yosuke's fault, but since he's not here to apologize, I'll do it for him. What's you name?"

"Inca. Inca Sasaki."

"Nice to meet you, Inca."

"You, too, " Inca replied, smiling at the golden-haired soccer star.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Letting out a loud snort, Kenji rolled his eyes and said, "Could you two be anymore cheesy?"

Inca blinked, as if only now realizing he was there, and tilting her head to the side she said pleasantly, "Hello, I'm Inca. And you are?"

"This is Kenji Iwamoto," Tal said quickly, before he could answer. "We're in the same class together at Odaiba Elementary."

_Wait a minute...He knows my last name, too?_

"Miss. Shibata's," Inca replied, smiling in amusement. "You guys are lucky. I've got Mr. Oda, who's about as evil as you can get."

"Ouch," Tal laughed, regretfully shaking his head. "So, you're in class B. Too bad."

"Oh well. It's nice to know that there are students my age who lucked out with a good teacher, even if I'm not one of them!"

_You should consider yourself lucky, Inca. At least you don't have Yosuke in your class..._

As if sensing his thoughts, Inca suddenly turned to look at him again, and wrinkling her nose in confusion she said slowly, "Wait a minute...aren't you that guy who nearly ran me over in the hallway yesterday?"

_What?_

Blinking in surprise, Kenji stared at the dark-haired female, trying unsuccessfully to figure out just exactly what it was she was talking about, and then it hit him. Now that he looked at her more closely, she did seem vaguely familiar, and thinking back on what had happened the day before, he felt his face turn red with embarrassment. Yesterday he had been so angry at the way Tal had treated him, as if they were old friends when in reality they didn't even know each other, and as a result, he must have knocked Inca aside in the hallway after class in his haste to get as far away from Odaiba Elementary as possible.

_I can't believe she actually remembered me. And now that I think about it, why isn't she treating me the way everyone else always treats me? She doesn't have that look in her eyes. That look of disgust. She's actually being...nice. Just like Tal..._

"Kenji, are you okay?" Inca asked gently, looking a little bit concerned.

Bushing a deep shade of red, Kenji quickly mumbled, "I'm fine, and um...I'm sorry about yesterday. I...must not have been watching where I was going."

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tal glance curiously between the two of them, and feeling suddenly uncomfortable, he quickly looked at the ground, trying unsuccessfully to avoid Inca's deep brown eyes.

"It's no big deal. I was just wondering why you looked a little familiar to me, that's all. Well, I should get started on Mr. Ota's homework. He always gives us tons of work to do, unlike Miss. Shibata."

"So I've heard," Tal laughed, giving Inca a warm smile. "Miss. Shibata does give us our fair share, but we don't get nearly as much as you guys do."

"Don't I know it," Inca groaned, reluctantly opening her textbook and once again stretching out on her stomach.

_So much for having the grounds to myself..._

Sighing in defeat, Kenji proceeded to gaze miserably at the trees lining the courtyard, his elbows resting on his knees, but before he could even attempt to sink back into his depressing thoughts a loud female voice suddenly said indignantly, "Oh great, how am I supposed to read with you three here buzzing away like a hive of bees?"

_Wonderful. Now what?_

Once again jerking around in his seat, Kenji glared at the blond-haired girl standing behind him, and grumbling to himself he crossed his arms over his chest, determined not to be interrupted a third time. With bright blue eyes, short blond hair in pigtails, and a rather annoyed look on her face, the girl appeared to be about ten years old, though Kenji had no way of knowing for sure. At the moment, she was dressed in purple capris and a pink shirt with green sleeves ending at the elbows.

_Her taste in fashion is certainly...er...loud_,_ and considering her earlier outburst it must be a reflection of her annoying personality. Seriously, what is _wrong_ with these people? Don't they have any consideration at all? Can't they tell I want to be alone? What right do they have to invade my personal sanctuary? So much for my favorite thinking spot. It's being invaded right under my very nose!_

"Hey, are you three like friends or something?" the girl asked curiously, her hands on her hips.

_What? Wait, she doesn't actually think that...that Tal and Inca..._

Wincing, Kenji snapped, "Not likely!"

To his astonishment, instead of responding Inca suddenly looked at him in surprise and Tal merely stared at the ground in silence, his expression unreadable.

_As if anyone would ever think these two are my friends. Nobody wants to be friends with me..._

"Whatever," the girl snorted, and to Kenji's complete outrage she promptly settled herself on the grass next to Inca's outstretched form, and opening the book she'd been holding in her hand upon arriving only moments ago, she began to read as if it were the most normal thing in the world to be sitting with a group of strangers.

_Is she completely insane?_

Growing angry again, Kenji felt his hands clench into tight fists, and glaring at the young female he shouted, "I thought you said you couldn't read with us here!"

"Oh well. That's life, I guess. Besides, I have to get this book finished before school tomorrow. You know how it is."

For a moment all Kenji could do was stare at the blond female in disbelief, and dropping his head into his hands, he tried desperately not to scream. Ever since moving to Highton View Terrace, the grassy courtyard had always been the place he came to when he needed some time to be alone with his thoughts, especially on those days when he felt particularly bad, today being one of those days. It was his own personal sanctuary, often deserted except for the young kids who occasionally came to play and never bothered him, and now it was being invaded by an idiot soccer play and two she-devils, the younger one of the two he secretly suspected was most likely some sort of screaming banshee in disguise. Now everything was ruined, and it was all Tal's fault!

_Idiot! I told him to leave me alone and now look what's happened!_

A soft sound near his feet suddenly captured his attention and looking down he spotted Inca trying desperately not to laugh, her face buried within the pages of her textbook. On his left, Tal was trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile, and next to Inca, the blond girl was smirking at him from beneath her pale eyelashes.

_Stupid idiots are all laughing at me! Yeah, well I'll show them!_

And yet, despite their laughter, even the blond girl wasn't looking at him as if he were nothing more than a useless piece of garbage like the way his classmates did...

_What's...going on here?_

Glancing away from the three students sprawled around him, Kenji suddenly spotted a small boy hovering anxiously outside their circle, and judging from the look on his face he seemed hesitant to approach them. At the moment, he was dressed in brown cargo shorts and an orange t-shirt, and though his skin was pale, his eyes and his hair were a dark brown, bordering on black.

_Oh no. Not another one..._

Losing his patience altogether Kenji scowled at the young boy and snapped, "What do you want?"

In response to his outburst, the young boy jumped in fear, his eyes widening in terror, and taking a step back he glanced anxiously at the apartment buildings behind him, clearly debating whether or not to make his escape.

Unfortunately, before the boy could bolt, Tal suddenly shot to his feet and approached the boy with a smile. "Hey there. What's your name?"

"I...um...Seta," the boy squeaked, blushing a deep shade of red. "Seta Sugiyama."

Kenji didn't miss the way Seta sent him a fearful look, and rolling his eyes, he proceed to glare daggers at Tal, not caring that both Inca and the blond-haired girl were both glaring at _him_ in turn.

"I'm Takahiro Kuroki, but you can call me Tal," the golden-haired soccer star said warmly, taking Seta's hand and leading him over to the bench. "Don't mind Kenji, he can't help the way he is."

_Wait a minute, is he insulting me?_

"Tal's right," Inca laughed, shaking her head in amusement, "I wouldn't let it get to me if I were you. By the way, Seta, I'm Inca Sasaki. It's nice to meet you. Isn't that right, Kenji?"

"Huh?"

Inca raised her eyebrows and giving him a look she said pleasantly, "Aren't you going to properly introduce yourself?"

_She can't be serious!_

But judging by the no-nonsense look on her face, she was indeed being entirely serious.

_I can't believe this..._

Making a face, Kenji turned to look at the young boy again, and muttering to himself he said shortly, "I'm Kenji. Kenji Iwamoto."

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it," Tal said cheerfully, a slight smile on his face. "The girl next to Inca is...er..."

"Mai," the blond-haired girl supplied without looking up from her novel. "Mai Nakaniwa."

"So, Seta, um...do you live around here?"

The boy smiled shyly at Tal and nodding his head he said in a soft voice, "Yes, right here at Highton View Terrace. I'm in the second building on the first floor. I also go to school near here too. Odaiba Elementary. I'm in class 3-B."

"Really? That's great! I live here, too! I'm in the first building on the third floor, and I also go to the same school."

"Are you guys serious?" Inca gasped, looking surprised. "But...I'm mean, Tal...I didn't know you lived here! I also live here in the first building, only I'm on the second floor! And of course you already know I go to the same school as you."

"Wow, we must have passed by each other lots of times in the past and never even noticed!" Tal laughed, looking a little shocked himself.

"I know what you mean."

"Kenji lives here, too," Tal explained, shaking his head in disbelief.

Once again glaring daggers at Tal, Kenji had to resist a strong urge to smack the golden-haired soccer star, but not surprisingly Tal didn't seem to notice.

_Stupid Tal! He's doing it again! How can he just sit there acting as if we're old friends or something? It's insulting!_

"Like Seta, he lives in the second building, only he's on the second floor," Tal explained, "And like I said, he's in my class at school."

"So? What's the big deal?" Mai spoke up, abandoning her book, "I live here too. I'm also in the second building, but on the third floor. I'm in class 5-A at Odaiba Elementary."

"That's kind of funny. I don't remember seeing any of you guys here before," Seta said shyly, a tentative smile appearing suddenly on his face. "Or at school."

Shrugging her shoulders, Mai said nonchalantly, "Neither have I, but I don't think it's really all that surprising. It's a pretty big world out there."

"Not big enough, obviously!" Kenji snapped, glaring at the blond-haired female sitting at his feet. "Excuse me, but I was here first! This is my spot so the rest of you get lost!"

"I don't see your name on it!" Mai shot back, giving him a dirty look.

Pointing at the side of the bench where he had carved his name into the wood after first moving into his apartment, he snarled, "Right there!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"See for yourself!"

Leaping to her feet and stomping over to the edge of the bench, Mai snorted when she spotted his name. "So? Keep your stupid bench! You don't own the grass, which means I'll park my butt here if I want to!"

"You know, for a ten year old you have a pretty big mouth on you!"

"Hey...how did you know I was ten?"

"Lucky guess!"

"Yeah? Well just because you're older that doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

"Whose the one trying to boss who around?"

Glancing at the other three, Kenji blushed when he realized they were all staring at Mai in surprise, and much to his annoyance he suddenly understand why that was the case. Unlike his other companions, Mai was the only one who didn't seem to be intimidated by his unfriendly attitude.

"I was just coming to get my bag," Seta mumbled defensively, pointing quickly to a backpack sitting beneath one of the large trees surrounding the courtyard.

"Go ahead," Inca said gently, holding out a hand to the young boy.

Smiling shyly, Seta quickly took her outstretched hand, and leading him over to the base of the tree, Inca helped him slip it on, her friendly smile instantly putting the younger boy at ease.

_Great. These idiots have barely met and they're already acting like a big happy family. How pathetic._

"I still can't believe I've never seen any of you here," Inca suddenly said softly, coming back over to the bench with Seta. "Or at school. Except for Tal and Kenji, of course. And..."

"What is it, Inca?" Tal asked curiously.

"Well, um...are you sure you and Kenji aren't...you know...friends?"

Outraged, Kenji shouted, "No, we are not!"

"Oh. It's just...you guys looked like...well..."

"What?" Tal mumbled, avoiding Inca's eyes.

"Nothing. Um...just forget it."

"Well," Tal said slowly, after a brief moment of uncomfortable silence, "I've never seen any of you here either, and the same is true when it comes to school, except for Inca and Kenji."

Feeling a sudden spark of rage in his heart, Kenji said angrily, "So what? I've only seen you and Inca at school before and none of you here at Highton View Terrace. Big deal."

"It seemed to be a big deal earlier," Tal said quietly, watching him closely.

Blushing a deep shade of red, Kenji quickly turned his back on Tal, and frowning at the lack of traffic on the street off to his right, he shook his head in disbelief.

It was completely unbelievable what had conspired in the last two days, and despite his rudeness to Tal, he felt terrible inside. He knew the golden-haired soccer star was just as shocked as he was, and it was truly amazing how much the two of them had learned about each other in such a short time. It was almost as if their lives were becoming weaved together, and that was something Kenji didn't like one little bit.

_Why are the other four looking at me like that? Am I missing something?_

It was strange, but all of sudden he felt like the five of them were connected somehow. It was almost as if their sudden meeting had not, in fact, happened by chance.

_What am I thinking? Their stupidity must be starting to rub off on me..._

"Kenji?" Tal suddenly said softly, placing a hand on his arm.

Wincing at the sudden contact, since normally when someone came within touching distance of him, they were usually trying to beat him up, Kenji shrunk away from the golden-haired soccer star, and gazing up at the sky, he suddenly realized that the sun had almost set completely. Only a faint haze of orange remained in the horizon and the rest of the sky had turned a deep, velvety shade of blue. Thanks to the dim light, the faces of his four companions were now shrouded in gloom and in the dark he could just barely make out their features.

Gazing at them, he suddenly felt a strange flutter in his stomach, and for the first time in his entire life, he felt a sudden desire to prove to the four gathered around him that he was not who they appeared to think he was.

"Kenji?" Inca murmured.

Lowering his eyes, Kenji mumbled, "Don't you people have anything better to do than bother me?"

"Hey! What the..." Mai suddenly squealed, looking up at the sky in surprise.

_Huh?_

Without warning, Kenji suddenly felt something wet hit him on the bridge of his nose, and glancing up at the sky in surprise, he frowned in utter confusion.

_What was that?_

"Did you guys just feel something now?" Inca said in a low voice, looking a little unsure of herself.

"What do you mean?" Tal asked curiously, standing up and glancing anxiously at the dark-haired female.

"Something wet hit me!" Mai complained, wrinkling her nose.

"Me, too," Seta gasped, grabbing onto Tal's wrist.

Nodding in agreement, Inca said, "I felt it, too."

_Wait, so...I'm not just imagining things?_

Before he could stop himself, Kenji said quietly, "Something wet hit me on the nose."

_Is it starting to rain? No...it can't be. The sky was clear just a moment ago. Even the clouds had all disappeared...  
_

For a moment, Tal merely stared at them, but then a sudden drop of water hit him on the forehead, just above his left eye.

"There!" Mai cried, pointing triumphantly at Tal's forehead.

Looking up, Kenji suddenly spotted something falling gracefully out of the sky, and shielding his eyes out of habit, ignoring the fact that the sun had already set, he spotted what appeared to be tiny snowflakes drifting their way leisurely towards the ground.

"Um, guys?" Mai squeaked, her face turning pale. "Is it just me or is it snowing?"

Staring at the golden-haired female in disbelief Kenji said, "In September? Don't be dumb. It can't be snowing!"

"Tell that to the sky why don't you?"

"No, Mai's right. It _is _snowing!" Tal gasped, pointing towards the white flakes spiraling out of the sky.

"Impossible!"

"Really? Then by all means please explain what this white stuff is!" Mai said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Um...this is starting to get just a little bit weird," Inca squeaked, huddling close to Tal's side. "I mean...all day the weather's been unusually warm for September. How can it be snowing?"

Unable to respond, Kenji merely watched the snow in awed fascination, wondering if perhaps he was having some sort of bizarre dream.

_A nightmare is more like it..._

"Oh look! It's beautiful!" Mai suddenly gasped, waving her hand at the sky in excitement.

Turning to where Mai was gesturing with her arm, Kenji let out a gasp of shock. Unbelievably, the sky above the line of tree ahead of them was glowing brilliantly in several colours, which in turn glowed in several shades of colour. Blues, pinks, greens, purples, yellows, oranges, reds, and grays littered the night sky, and they seemed to be pulsing with life, as if the black abyss hanging above their heads had suddenly come to life.

"What is that?" Kenji gasped, scrambling out of his seat and latching onto Tal's arm in fear. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Inca on Tal's other side, and Seta was clinging anxiously to the golden-haired soccer star's t-shirt. On his right, Kenji felt Mai grab onto his hand, and squeezing her fingers he gaped at the phenomenon reflecting off the faces of his four companions.

"Wow!" Mai whispered, staring at the sky in disbelief. Though she was obviously frightened, at the same time she also appeared to be utterly fascinated by the strange events that seemed to be occurring all at the exact same time.

"Wow is right, but...what is it?" Inca whispered, unable to take her eyes off the sky.

"I have no idea!" Tal gasped, his hand closing around Inca's fingers in a tight grip.

Overcoming his initial shock, Kenji rolled his eyes and said in disgust, "Oh please. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this!"

"If you've got one I'd love to hear it," Tal retorted, smiling in amusement.

Before Kenji could come up with a suitable insult, the snow suddenly stopped falling and the Highton View Terrace grounds grew so still even the trees branches ceased to rustle, despite the fact that he could feel a cool breeze on his face.

"Well, that was quick," Mai commented, her blue eyes beginning to sparkle with excitement. "I have to say, that's the shortest snow fall I've ever been in!"

"A snow fall that shouldn't have happened in the first place," Tal muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "It didn't even get cold. How were the flakes able to freeze?"

Grinning, Mai said cheerfully, "No idea!"

"Um...guys?" Inca interrupted, glancing anxiously at the Highton View Terrace complex. "Don't you find it just a little bit weird that the place is...well...empty?"

Glancing at the apartment buildings, Kenji was surprised to find that Inca was right. Although lights shone in the windows, except for them, the grounds were completely deserted. Even the Highton View Terrace bridge was void of life.

"You're right, Inca," Seta whispered, as if talking too loud would bring the buildings falling down in a crumpled heap. "Highton View Terrace is _never_ empty like this, even at night!"

"Something strange is definitely going on around here," Tal said quietly, scratching his head in confusion.

Rolling his eyes, Kenji snapped, "Well duh! Look at the sky. It's all colourful and glowing! I wouldn't exactly call that normal!"

"I'd say it was the Northern Lights, but seeing as how we're in Japan, that explanation isn't going to work very well," Inca said sheepishly, trying unsuccessfully to smile. "I wonder what it could be..."

"Oh! Are we going to play a guessing game now?" Mai giggled.

_Of all the..._

Turning to Mai and tugging irritably on one of her pigtails Kenji shouted, "No, we're not! This is serious!"

"Maybe it's some sort of trick with the light," Tal suggested, waving his hand at the sky. "You know, because of the sunset."

"But...the sun's already disappeared!" Seta whimpered.

"Hey, what's that?" Inca suddenly blurted, squinting at the sky and pointing with her finger.

Looking up warily, Kenji spotted five small, brilliant lights in the sky that appeared to be twinkling and pulsing with life. From his position on the ground, they looked almost like colourful stars shining against a backdrop of multicoloured lights. To him, they looked like they were just hovering there, as if waiting for some kind of signal.

"Fireflies?" Inca suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kenji snorted, "Only if they're giant mutant fireflies!"

"Airplanes?" Seta guessed, glancing hopefully at Tal. "Comets?"

"They look kind of like shooting stars that haven't started falling yet," Tal said thoughtfully, almost to himself.

"I know!" Mai shouted, snapping her fingers. "I've got it! They're UFOs!"

_Doesn't she ever shut up?_

Feeling even more annoyed than usual, Kenji snapped, "We're not guessing!"

"You are such a poor sport, you know that?"

"Yeah, and you're a loud mouth! Do you _ever_ keep quiet?"

"Do _you _ever smile?"

"Nobody asked you!"

"Nobody has to! It's so-"

"Guys!" Inca squeaked, and Kenji jumped when she suddenly grabbed onto his arm to get his attention. "Those lights! Thery're...uh...they're heading right towards us!"

_Huh?_

Glancing at the sky again, Kenji felt his mouth drop open in shock as the five stars shining above them suddenly dived out of the sky, leaving five tails of bright light streaming out behind them. Each star was a different colour, and from what he could tell they were yellow, orange, green, purple, and blue. And as Inca had stated, the stars, or whatever they were, were indeed heading straight for them.

"Everyone hit the ground!" Tal shouted, diving onto his stomach.

At the last second, Kenji felt Tal grab his arm, and he found himself being pulled onto the ground, his nose nearly hitting the grass with painful force. On his other side, Tal had pulled Inca down as well, and next to the golden-haired soccer star, Seta had his arms flung over his head. Beside Kenji, Mai was huddling against his side, and as he watched in fascination, the five comets slammed into the ground all around them, causing streams of light to shoot up into the sky. Screams rang out as everyone covered their faces, and Kenji quickly flung himself over Mai to protect her head.

"No, this isn't fair!" the female blond cried. "I'm too young and innocent to die!"

Smiling despite the situation, Kenji said dryly in her ear, "You, innocent? Yeah, right!"

Seconds later, the Highton View Terrace grounds grew quiet again, and slowly lifting his head Kenji glanced warily at the sky.

It was pitch black.

"Is it over?" Inca asked hesitantly, peeking between her fingers.

"Are we dead?" Seta whispered, burying his face against Tal's stomach.

Sitting up and putting his arm around the younger boy's shoulders, Tal said quickly, "No, we're not dead."

"What was that all about?" Mai asked curiously, sitting up and adjusting her pigtails.

Glancing at the apartment buildings, Kenji said seriously, "Do you think anyone else saw what happened?"

"I don't think so," Tal assured him, trying to smile. "It doesn't look like it."

Frowning at the buildings, Kenji had to agree. Surprisingly, there wasn't a single person peering out their window, nor had anyone else appeared on the grounds to find out what was going on.

"Um...guys? I don't think it's over yet," Inca whispered, pointing at the ground in front of her where she was kneeling on the grass. From Kenji's position, it looked like there was a small hole in the ground by her knees, and as he watched in astonishment, a blue light suddenly shot out of the hole, causing Inca to jump back in surprise. In front of Tal, a yellow light shot up into the air, and in front of Mai, the light was purple. In front of Seta, the light was green, and as Kenji watched in horror, a bright beam of orange light shot out of the hole in front of him, right next to his left hand.

Shrinking away from this new phenomenon, Kenji gasped as the light suddenly leaped into his hands, and right in front of his eyes it formed into two distinct objects. One was a strange, white digital device, and the other object looked like a tiny, translucent orange orb hanging from a golden chain. On the orb was a symbol that to him resembled the sun.

"What are these things?" Seta squeaked, holding out his own green orb and the digital device in his hand for Tal to inspect.

Shaking his head and staring at his own yellow orb and digital device, Tal said, "I have no idea."

"I must be dreaming," Inca whispered, gazing at her blue orb and digital device in awe.

Holding out her own purple orb and digital device for inspection, Mai squealed, "This is so cool!"

"That's one way of putting it," Tal laughed, and Kenji jumped when the golden-haired soccer star suddenly looked in his direction. "What does your orb thingy look like?"

_He...actually cares?_

For a moment, Kenji was tempted not to show the others his strange trinket, but something about the look in Tal's eyes made him change his mind, though he had no idea why. Holding it out for Tal to inspect, Kenji watched the golden-haired soccer star study it closely, and feeling stupid he quickly snatched it back and held it tightly against his chest.

"They look like necklaces!" Inca said in amazement, holding hers up to the pale light of the moon.

Feeling suddenly vulnerable, Kenji said rudely, "Wonderful. Just what I needed. Another useless piece of junk to carry around!"

"Could you be any more of a pessimist, Kenji?" Mai snorted, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "It's so annoying."

"Not as annoying as you are!"

"Hey! You take that back right now!"

"No!"

"Well, Mai is right about one thing. It _is_ kind of cool," Tal said cheerfully, beaming at the blond-haired female. "I mean, it's not every day something shoots out of the sky and tries to kill you!"

Gaping at the golden-haired soccer star, Kenji said sarcastically, "Only you would think this is cool."

"How would you know? You don't even know me," Tal said pleasantly, looking far too innocent for Kenji's liking.

_Jerk!_

"Come on, Kenji, where's your sense of adventure?" Mai giggled, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Oh, excuse me for not wanting to end up in a six foot grave!"

"Um...if these are necklaces then...what are these things?" Seta asked hesitantly, holding up his strange digital device.

Turning over the small device in his hands, Tal said slowly, "It looks like some sort of digital gadget."

"But what exactly is it for?"

Shrugging, Mai said, "It could be for anything."

_No, this thing must have a purpose. It looks like it was designed for a specific use._

Speaking without thinking, Kenji murmured, "I wonder where it came from..."

"Good question," Inca muttered.

Turning to look at the sky again, Kenji gasped when he realized the colourful mirage had returned, and hearing a strange rushing sound he turned to look at Tal in confusion. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I wonder what it is."

"It sounds almost like water," Inca said quietly, frowning at the sky. "You know, like rushing water. Like a waterfall."

"You mean, like that waterfall?" Mai shrieked, pointing at what looked like a tsunami that had appeared suddenly in the sky above their heads.

Staring at the sky in shock and taking a step back, Kenji moaned, "This totally just isn't my day."

"I was just thinking that!" Mai squeaked.

Crying out and latching onto Tal's left arm, Seta cried, "This can't be good!"

"It's coming right for us!" Tal shouted.

"We're going to drown!" Inca shrieked.

As Kenji watched in terror, the tsunami suddenly dived towards him, and before they could even think to run, the waves were upon them. Everyone screamed, and Kenji closed his eyes as he felt himself being washed away by the tide, and praying he'd somehow manage to come out of this current stroke of bad luck in one piece, the darkness claimed him.

Though their activation remained unseen, all five Digivices began to glow with a soft, pale light.


	3. The Seer

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Nope, still don't. It ain't gonna happen. *sigh* Also, I do not own Kibomon, Aiwemon, Velinemon, or Gessmon, who were created by RoyalKnightX, Shire Folk, Silver Kitsune Lunara, and Miss Anonymous hp respectively.

**A/N: We've finally gotten to a chapter with digimon! A special thank you to RoyalKnightX, Shire Folk, Silver Kitsune Lunara, and Miss Anonymous hp for allowing me to use their OC digimon! I've had so much fun writing them, and I have to say I am completely astounded by the way the characters you guys created fit so well with my OC human characters. Perfect matches. I can only say I hope I've done your characters justice and that I've managed to portray them in the way they were intended to be written. If I've failed, then I sincerely apologize ahead of time! Some of you may recognize Aiwemon from Shire Folk's _The Annals of Darkness_ series. (An awesome set of three stories located in the Kingdom Hearts section that I demand you go read if you haven't done so already!) Again, a big thank you to all of you for taking the time to help me out! And now that I'm done being Shire's spokesperson, enjoy reading!**

**One-shot #3: This one-shot takes place one day before_ Moonlight Demons,_ on the same day they first get sucked into the Digital World.  
**

Digimon Chronicles: The Demon Years

The Seer

Letting out a deep sigh, Kenji watched silently as the sun sank lower in the sky, disappearing behind the tops of the large trees surrounding their group of ten, and shaking his head he glanced at his partner Halomon, who was fluttering along beside him at a leisurely pace. Despite the fact that the forest had grown dark with the onset of twilight, Halomon did not seem too concerned over the fact that they had yet to make their way out of the trees, and although they appeared to be alone in the forest, Kenji wasn't in the mood to be taking any chances, especially in the dark.

All around them, the shadows appeared to have come alive, like mysterious dancing figures slipping between the trees, and although the sun had not set completely as of yet, its weak rays of light barely reached the forest floor, thanks to the large trees blocking out most of the deep blue sky hovering above the strange world that Kibomon had informed them was called the Digital World.

Though there were no hostile digimon in sight, strange sounds filled the forest, sounds of movement and the occasional low murmur, and as a result, Kenji was not surprised to find the rest of his companions moving unconsciously closer to Tal for comfort.

_I don't blame them for feeling scared. As much as I hate to admit it, I feel better having them close to me, too._

"Do you guys think we'll reach the other side of the forest by nightfall?" Inca asked uncertainly, brushing her long dark bangs out of her eyes and glancing anxiously at the deep blue sky peaking between the tops of the trees. "It's starting to get dark, and if we end up having to camp here during the night...who knows what might happen? I don't like the looks of this forest."

"No kidding," Mai snorted, strolling along beside Inca. "Somehow I get the feeling we're not quite as alone as we think we are."

"Plus, we've been walking all afternoon," Seta moaned, his brown eyes darting nervously around the tiny clearing they were currently passing through. "I'm really tired. I...I don't think I can go on for much longer."

Glancing at his partner, concern for Seta's well being evident on his face, Tal said quietly, "What do you think, Kibomon?"

"Well," the orange dinosaur digimon said thoughtfully, the brilliant red scales on his small body glimmering in the twilit sun, "to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure how long it will take us to reach the other side. We've never come this far into the forest before."

"A load of help you are then!"

"Hey! If you don't like my answers then don't ask!"

"You live in this world, don't you?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

Gazing incredulously at his partner, Tal said in exasperation, "You wouldn't know it from the way you can't seem to answer half of our questions!"

"Maybe not, but you don't have to worry, Tal," Kibomon replied, his sapphire eyes narrowing in determination. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Of that, you can be sure."

For a moment, Tal looked a little taken aback by the force of his partner's words, and smiling slightly he said, "So you keep reminding me."

"And I mean it."

"I know, but...why?" Tal asked quietly, avoiding his partner's eyes. "I mean...I'm not from your world. I'm human...I'm...I'm not like you, so..."

Turning his back on the golden-haired soccer star Kibomon said simply, "Because you're my partner. I don't need any other reason. We're a team, and that's good enough for me. I'll protect you and the others. With us digimon around, you humans have nothing to fear."

_Kibomon...Is that how our digimon really feel? Are we really that important to them?_

Glancing at the small digimon hovering next to his right shoulder, Kenji felt a sudden lump in his throat, and turning his face away he quickly took a deep breath, trying unsuccessfully to gain control over his emotions.

Unfortunately, Halomon seemed to sense what he was thinking because the little digimon suddenly zoomed into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet in surprise.

"I feel the same way Kibomon does," Halomon said quietly, his deep blue eyes shining like brilliant jewels beneath the twilit sky. "I'll protect you no matter what."

_But why? I...don't deserve it. I...no one has ever wanted to protect me before...At least, not since my dad...  
_

Burying his face again the little rookie's soft, pale skin, Kenji shivered as a small chill raced down his spine, seeping into his skin and freezing him from the inside out. A cool breeze had picked up since the moment they had first entered the forest and it was starting to get cold, a sign that night was almost upon them.

Despite the fact that he had only known Halomon for a short time, Kenji felt a deep connection to the little digimon who kept insisting they were partners, and unable to believe the fact that this little creature seemed to be quite fond of him, he still felt like he was in a daze.

It was almost as if he were living in a dream, and any minute now he was going to wake up.

After all, it was common knowledge that a good dream never lasted long, no matter how desperately you wanted it to go on forever.

_Then again, neither do nightmares. So...which is it? I still can't decide. Am I stuck in some sort of bizarre dream, or am I living in a nightmare? After the way we were attacked earlier, I'd say the latter, but...when I'm with Halomon, it's not so bad. It's actually kind of...nice._

Not that he would ever admit such a thing to the little rookie.

"Kenji? What's the human world like?" Halomon asked suddenly, his small wings and fluffy ears fluttering like sails in the brisk breeze.

Not quite sure what to say, Kenji murmured, "It's...different, that's for sure. I'm not really quite...you know...certain how to describe it. There might not be any agitated digimon there waiting to attack us, but...humans have their own way of causing pain, and it's not always the physical type."

"You sound sad. I'm not really sure what you mean, but...it can't be all bad, right?"

Glaring at the back of Tal's golden head, Kenji said shortly, "Depends on who you are, I guess."

"Well...you come from there, so..."

"So, what?"

Beaming at him, the little rookie said softly, "If you come from there it must be a nice place. Maybe not always, but...if there are more humans like you in the human world, then there's hope for your world yet. At least, I think so."

"Halomon..."

"You could never come from some place where only sadness exists," Halomon whispered in his ear. "Not when you're the kind of person who can make other people happy."

_Is...is that how Halomon really sees me? He thinks...he really believes I can bring happiness to others? But...how can I do that when I can't even make myself happy?_

"You know_, _I'd almost be glad to see an evil digimon just so I know we're not the only ones left alive in this forest," Mai grumbled, making a face. "I mean, seriously. Better that than being scared of something that doesn't even exist."

Bounding along next to her partner, her bright green eyes scanning the gloomy darkness, Velinemon snorted, "Be careful what you wish for, Mai. I think we've had enough trouble for one day."

"Maybe, but all this walking is getting on my nerves. I am so bored right now!"

Shaking her head, her sleek black fur blending in with the night, Velinemon waved one of her magenta claws at the trees, and whiskers twitching in amusement, she said shortly, "I'm sure you won't be for long. Something is bound to happen eventually. Our luck can't hold out forever."

"Velinemon, don't say things like that!" Seta cried, covering his face with his hands.

Glaring at the little feline digimon, Kenji snapped, "Wait to go, Velinemon. Was it really necessary to scare the brat, _again?_"

"Oops. Er...sorry, Seta."

"I don't like this place! It's dark and...and..."

"Scary?" Velinemon offered, the white fur trailing along the ends of her ears, tail, and feet gleaming in the dusk shrouding the forest. Her furry white face stood out strikingly in contrast to her dark coat and it made her look almost eerie in the darkness.

"Velinemon!"

"It's okay, Seta, with me here you'll be fine," Gessmon said cheerfully, giving his partner an encouraging smile. "I mean...I get scared, too, but...I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Smiling weakly at the little rodent digimon, whose small ears were twitching lazily in the breeze, Seta mumbled, "I know, but I'm still scared. I can't help it."

"I think we're all a little scared, Seta. You don't have anything to be ashamed of," Inca said softly, taking the little boy's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I don't like being this far from home either...I mean, wherever we are, but right now there's not much we can do about it. We'll just have to make the best of our situation, and hopefully we'll eventually figure out a way to get back to our world."

Soaring past Inca's shoulder, the white tips of his wings standing out brilliantly against the now deep blue sky tinged with orange, Aiwemon cocked his head to the side and called out, "Not all digimon here in the Digital World are like that one that attack us earlier. Some feel that you humans will be a great benefit to our world."

"Some are even saying you're going to save it," Gessmon said solemnly, his beady black eyes twinkling in the darkness.

Letting out a small squeak of fear, Seta whispered, "Save it from what?"

_Good question..._

Circling around Seta's head, his beautiful brown feathers rippling in the breeze, Aiwemon said thoughtfully, "Well, you see...no one really seems to know."

"So...is that why we've been called here? To save the Digital World?" Inca asked slowly, gazing curiously at her partner.

_Give me a break!_

Unable to stop himself, Kenji let out a loud snort, and glaring at the little bird digimon, who resembled a hawk, he snapped, "Ridiculous! How can a bunch of kids save a world they know nothing about?"

"I'm not sure," Aiwemon replied, his easy going attitude effectively preventing him from rising to the bait. "That's just what we've heard."

"Well...okay, so maybe you guys aren't sure why everyone else seems to think we're so important, but...what's your honest opinion?" Mai asked, her sharp gaze coming to rest on each of the digimon before once again focusing on the trees up ahead. "Why do you guys think all these other digimon believe humans are going to save your world?"

"No clue!" Kibomon said cheerfully, shrugging his shoulders. "No one really seems to want to voice their opinion on the subject. It's like they're afraid they'll jinx it if they do."

_Great. Wonderful. That means we're back to square one. Is it just me or is this place starting to give me a permanent headache?_

"Can you blame them?" Velinemon snorted, leaping over Kibomon's head and giving him a long look. "I don't even like talking about it. I mean, it's not like I'm superstitious or anything, but..."

Ignoring the feline digimon, Kibomon grumbled, "I was going to ask around about it, but-"

"Halomon wouldn't let him," Gessmon giggled, peering between Seta's legs and smiling in amusement.

"He wasn't going to ask!" Halomon shouted, his small face turning pink with anger. "He was going to demand they tell us!"

"What's wrong with that?"

Kenji let out a gasp of surprise as Halomon suddenly leaped out of his arms, and bopping Kibomon over the head with his small fist, Halomon cried, "What if you had made one of those digimon angry enough to attack us?"

"Ouch! I wasn't-"

"Don't try to make excuses!" Halomon snapped, fuming. "One of these days you're going to get us all deleted, Kibomon!"

"That doesn't mean you have to hit me!"

Grabbing onto his partner's wings and hauling the little digimon away from Kibomon, Kenji said dryly, "Trust me, I know how you feel, but now isn't really the time."

"Like partner, like digimon. Huh, Kenji?" Tal joked, a small smile slipping across his face.

_Jerk!_

Glaring at the golden-haired soccer star, Kenji snapped, "At least my partner knows when to keep himself out of danger!"

"Hey!" Kibomon shouted.

Shaking his head and gazing fondly at his partner, Tal said, "You've got me there."

"You know, you could try to be a little bit more supportive," Kibomon complained, but despite his tone he rubbed his nose affectionately against the golden-haired soccer star's right knee before moving off to join Velinemon at the front of the group.

_Digimon...What funny creatures. They react similar to humans, and yet...at the same time they seem somehow...different. I can't really explain it, but something about them makes me think they're a lot more accepting of those who are different from them than humans are._

"Kibomon and Halomon must be really good friends," Tal said warmly, laughing softly as Halomon hurried after the little dinosaur digimon, his small wings fluttering rapidly to keep up.

Frowning, Kenji glanced suspiciously at the golden-haired soccer star, and trying his best to look bored he said haphazardly, "What's your point?"

"Nothing. I just...forget it."

"You two," Inca sighed, shaking her head in defeat.

Sensing his partner's distress, Aiwemon gently settled himself on Inca's shoulder, his bright yellow claws lightly clutching at her shirt, and nuzzling her cheek with affection he said so quietly Kenji just barely heard him, "Things will work out eventually. I wouldn't worry too much if I were you."

"You're right," Inca replied, giving her partner a warm smile and gently stroking his feathers. "Thanks, Aiwemon."

_Not in this lifetime, they won't!_

Blushing a deep shade of red, Kenji glanced anxiously at Tal to see if he had overheard Aiwemon's words, but luckily the golden-haired soccer star was too busy watching Halomon and Kibomon to pay attention to what the other digimon were doing.

_They just don't get it. They don't understand..._

"What's that?"

At the sound of Mai's sudden outburst, Kenji jerked his head up in surprise, and frowning in confusion he squinted up ahead at the trees, trying unsuccessfully to locate whatever it was that had captured the golden-haired female's attention.

"What's what?" Seta squeaked, grabbing onto Mai's hand in terror.

Looking wary, Mai pointed towards what appeared to be a small clearing up ahead, and moving cautiously towards the edge of the clearing, Kenji spotted what looked like a small cottage nestled against the base of a tall, ancient looking tree, which provided a canopy for shelter against the rain or any approaching storms.

_Not a good place to live if there's lightning, though..._

"Do you think we should take a look?" Tal whispered, coming up suddenly behind Kenji and making him jump in surprise.

_I wish he would stop doing that!_

Conscious of the golden-haired soccer star standing behind him, Kenji snorted, "Well, it's better than walking around the forest in circles. Face it, I think we're lost."

"We are not!" Kibomon shouted indignantly. "I'll have you know I have an excellent sense of direction!"

"For sniffing out food maybe, but I'm not so sure about navigating a forest," Aiwemon said dryly, shaking his head in amusement.

Laughing, Inca said, "Kenji's right. We've been in this forest forever. It would be good to stop and ask for directions."

Cautiously, they began to move forward into the clearing, Kibomon and Tal leading the way, and coming to a stop a few feet away from the cabin, Mai said slowly, "There's only one problem with your idea, Inca. I don't think there's going to be anyone around to ask. This place looks deserted."

"I feel lonely just looking at it," Velinemon agreed, leaping onto the railing of the steps and nodding her heads towards one of the boarded up windows.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kenji had to agree. "I can't imagine anyone living here. I mean, look at the place. It's falling apart!"

Falling apart, indeed. The front steps were sagging, half the railing around the porch was missing, and the windows were all boarded up. The roof sagged as well, and the wooden logs used to create the walls of the cabin looked like they were on the verge of rotting away completely, given a few more years. What could have been a quaint little log cabin now looked more like a dilapidated wreak.

"Well...it's still worth a try," Tal said cheerfully, though he didn't look too convinced himself.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Kenji muttered under his breath, "Always playing the optimist."

_Could he possibly be any more of a fool? Just when I start to think he might not be as much of an idiot as I think he is, he has to go and say something incredibly stupid. Hopefully one day he'll get the hint, but I'm not holding my breath..._

"I don't think I want to meet anyone who lives here!" Seta moaned, burying his face against Tal's stomach.

_For once, I have to agree with the brat. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all..._

Growing suddenly irritated, due mostly to the fact that he himself felt a little bit uneasy, Kenji snapped, "Quit being such a baby! The house is probably empty."

"There's only one way to find out," Velinemon said bluntly, leaping onto one of the windowsills and trying unsuccessfully to peer inside.

"Charge!" Kibomon shouted, racing up the steps.

"Yeah! Um...charge!" Gessmon echoed, scrambling after the dinosaur digimon.

"Can't you ever keep your opinions to yourself?" Tal said disapprovingly, slipping his arm around Seta, who managed to smile weakly at the golden-haired soccer star in return.

_I don't get it. He barely even knows Seta and the others, and yet...for some bizarre reason he treats them all like they're good friends of his. Well...everyone except me that is..._

Feeling a small stab of envy towards the scared little boy clinging to Tal's waist, which surprised him, Kenji quickly turned his face away, unable to look at the other two boys.

Tal Kuroki.

He was always putting an arm around Yosuke's shoulders, patting his soccer buddies on their backs, and they in turn treated the golden-haired soccer star the same way, even if, in Kenji's opinion, it was all just an act. But when it came to Tal...even Kenji wasn't so blind as to see that unlike the other members of the soccer team, every smile and every gesture held some sort of meaning for every individual who crossed the golden-haired soccer star's path.

_He's everything I'm not. The exact opposite of me in every way._

Unlike his golden-haired companion, Kenji was not quite so forward with his feelings and he had a hard time reaching out to other people without feeling either foolish or afraid of being rejected. It was difficult for him to put his feelings into words or actions, and as a result perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised over the fact that the others found him cold and unfeeling.

_But why? Why am I the only one Tal doesn't make the extra effort to reach out to? Why does he hold back?_

There was an answer for that, too, and Kenji knew what that answer was all too well.

_It's because of me. I'm the one who keeps pushing him away, giving him the cold shoulder...Even Tal can only handle rejection so many times before he's bound to give up. Not that I care. I can do without his attention. All he does is annoy me and ask the most embarrassing questions. Any sane person would be running in the other direction, so...why am I still here? What does that say about me?_

Annoyed and a little bit frightened over the direction his thoughts were taking, Kenji waved his hand at the sagging cabin and said scornfully, "Well? Are we going, or not?"

Raising his eyebrows, Tal didn't respond. Instead, he took Seta by the arm and quickly climbed the steps of the cabin, the stairs creaking ominously under his weight.

"What now, Tal?" Kibomon asked, gazing curiously up at his partner. "The windows are all covered up. We can't see if there's anything going on inside."

"Break down the door?" Velinemon asked hopefully, her dark tail flicking eagerly in anticipation.

Standing on his hind legs on the windowsill next to Velinemon, Gessmon said soberly, "I don't know...That might be kind of scary...I-I mean I'll do it if I have to, but..."

"Oh no. No way!" Halomon interrupted, hovering over Kibomon's head and pointing his finger accusingly at Velinemon. "Sometimes you're even worse than Kibomon!"

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Kibomon grumbled, glaring accusingly at the little rookie fluttering around his head.

Swooping in as mediator, the role the little bird digimon seemed to have grown accustomed to, Aiwemon said mildly, "I think maybe Halomon has a good point. We don't know what might be waiting for us inside, so we should exercise a little bit of caution."

"See? See?" Halomon cried triumphantly.

Taking a swipe at the little rookie with his scaly tail, Kibomon snorted, "That doesn't mean you're always right!"

"What do you think, Tal?" Inca asked quietly, holding out her arm, which Aiwemon instantly settled on before hopping his way up to her shoulder.

_Wait, what? We're going to leave an important decision such as this one up to the world's biggest idiot? What in the Digiworld is she thinking?_

Due to his argumentative nature, Kenji opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get the words out Tal knocked tentatively on the front door of the cabin and said hesitantly, "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

At first, nothing happened, but then suddenly the door opened, and staring in amazement Kenji let out a gasp of shock. It wasn't so much the fact that the door had opened that had startled him, it was the fact that it had apparently opened of its own accord because there was no one standing on the other side waiting to greet them. The only thing they could see was a deep blackness within.

"Okay, this looks just a little _too _suspicious for my liking," Velinemon said slowly, leaping off the windowsill and poking her head through the door.

"Let's turn back. Please?" Seta squeaked.

Unfortunately, Tal chose that moment to be as stubborn as his partner and instead of retreating he called out, "Excuse me, but we're looking for some help."

_What an idiot!_

Stepping around Mai so he could stand next to Tal, he hissed in the golden-haired soccer star's ear, "You do realize we're just asking for trouble if we go walking in there?"

"Yeah," Tal murmured, without looking at him. "It's kind of like talking to you. Trouble seems to be your specialty."

_Jerk!_

Flushing, Kenji opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say anything a soft voice coming from somewhere within the cottage suddenly spoke. "Please, do come in."

"There's something in there!" Velinemon gasped, jerking away from the door.

"Run for it!" Gessmon cried, trying his best to look brave and failing miserably.

Not needing to be told twice, Velinemon made a break for the stairs, but before she could get very far, Aiwemon caught her within his claws and quickly set her down next to Mai's feet. "It's a little too late for that now."

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Halomon moaned, covering his small face with his hands.

_My thoughts exactly..._

Elbowing the little rookie in the stomach, Kibomon snorted, "Then why didn't you speak up before?"

"Tal, you're not really thinking of going in there, are you?" Mai gasped, her deep blue eyes growing wide with horror. "I mean..."

"Well, it's not like we have unlimited options here. And beside, we have our digimon partners with us. We'll be fine."

"That's right," Kibomon said confidently, pushing past Velinemon and Gessmon and making his way through the door. "Me first!"

Without a word, Tal quickly followed after his partner, and standing there with his mouth hanging open, Kenji shook his head in disbelief.

_He must be insane. No normal person could possibly be this stupid._

"Tal!"

Annoyed that his protest fell on deaf ears, Kenji quickly rushed into the cottage after Tal, and stopping dead in his tracks he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Inside, the cabin was dark and it smelled musty, as if it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. Dirty white sheets covered most of the furniture and the place looked as if no one had lived in it for years. From what Kenji could tell, it looked as if they were standing in a tiny kitchen and on the opposite side of the room stood a door that looked like it led into a living room. To his horror, Kenji could just make out what looked like faint red light glimmering in the room up ahead, and the way it appeared to pulse with life caused a shiver to race down his spine.

_We are so dead..._

"Whoever spoke to us must be beyond that door," Inca whispered, pointing to the room where the creepy red light was coming from. "Do you think it might be a digimon?"

"An _evil_ digimon?" Seta gasped.

Settling himself on Inca's shoulder and rubbing her cheek affectionately with the side of his head, Aiwemon said firmly, "We'll keep you guys safe. You don't have to worry, Inca."

_How can they keep us safe when we have no idea what we might be up against?_

Without thinking, Kenji grabbed onto Tal's arm to stop him from entering the next room, and leaning close he whispered furiously, "Tal, this is stupid! We should go back."

Jerking around to look at him, Tal's gaze suddenly fell on the hand circling his upper arm, and realizing what he'd done, Kenji quickly snatched his hand away, shocked by his own actions. Never before, at least since the death of his father, had he ever worked up the courage to reach out to another human being before, and the fact that he had been able to do so quite easily at this particular moment in time confused him. His actions completely contradicted the harsh words he had screamed in Tal's face earlier that afternoon, and realizing all of a sudden that the golden-haired soccer star was studying him curiously, he felt his face heat up. Though they were no longer touching, Kenji could still feel the heat of Tal's skin against the palm of his hand, but that wasn't what concerned him.

What truly bothered him was the fact that the moment he had grabbed Tal's arm he'd felt that instant connection again, a force so powerful it made his head spin. It was a feeling he couldn't quite explain, since there seemed to be no words adequate enough to describe it, but all the same he knew it was somehow significant, though he couldn't quite comprehend why that was the case.

But there was one thing he did know for sure. When Tal was by his side, what he felt was different from anything he had ever felt before, and that scared him.

It scared him a lot.

_I feel it with the others, too, but it's not quite as strong. I don't get it. What is this feeling, and why is Tal any different from the others?_

The answer was there, he could feel it, but for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on it. No matter how hard he tried to uncover the mystery surrounding himself and the golden-haired soccer star, the truth somehow kept slipping beyond his grasp.

Always there, just out of reach.

_Yeah, I'm definitely going crazy. Stark raving mad..._

And yet...was he really? His bizarre behaviour lately certainly suggested he was barely clinging to his sanity, which would explain why he'd suddenly had the urge to stop Tal from doing something stupid, but at the same time, he felt a sort of relief at the fact that he had been the one to pull away from Tal, not the other way around. Though it might not mean much, Tal's failure to pull away from him seemed somehow significant, and he had a pretty good idea as to why. Normally, he was so used to being treated like the school punching bag that, sadly, to him it came as a natural instinct that he would be viewed by others as someone with a disease similar to the plague.

Worthless. Disgusting. That was how they looked at him. Like he'd end up contaminating them with some sort of loner virus if they got too close to him. It made sense, since everybody seemed to hate him, especially the students at Odaiba Elementary. He half expected Tal to give him a look similar to the one Yosuke always gave him, but to his surprise Tal did no such thing. Instead, the golden-haired soccer star placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Don't worry so much. It'll be okay."

_Huh?_

Kenji tried to say something, but to his utter embarrassment he found himself unable to form a sentence. To make matters worse, his hands were starting to tremble badly, and conscious of the fact that Tal was still staring at him, he quickly hid his hands behind his back, desperate to hide the offending evidence of his vulnerability.

_When was the last time anyone bothered to reach out to me? I can't even remember..._

Then again, when it came to showing others how he felt, Tal wasn't the type of person to get self-conscious. He never seemed afraid to reach out to anyone, and he did it with a confidence knowing that he would never be rejected, due simply to the fact that everyone seemed eager to reach out to him first.

Everybody loved Tal. It was a simple fact. Seta was a perfect example. Kenji highly doubted that Tal had ever been rejected by anyone.

_Except of course by me. I wonder how that makes him feel..._

Not that it really mattered. It wasn't like he was important. Why would Tal care either way?

_But...he does look kind of hurt..._

Either that or he was seriously imagining things.

"Come on, guys," Tal suddenly called out, acting for all the world as if nothing strange had occurred between them just moments ago.

If anything, the golden-haired soccer star appeared to have forgotten him altogether.

_Typical. I wonder...is it just me, or...can he feel it, too? Everyone acts like they're afraid to get close to me, but Tal...it just doesn't make any sense. All the others at school act like I'm a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of their shoe, but Tal...he doesn't seem to think like that at all. Not that that makes me any more special than anyone else. Tal's so stupid he'd reach out to anyone. Even me..._

Feeling stupid himself, Kenji followed the others into the room with the red light, and just as he had suspected earlier, the room was, as predicated, a small living room. Like the kitchen, all the furniture was covered in white sheets, except for a small round table that stood in the centre of the room. The table itself was covered in a midnight blue table cloth that was decorated with silver stars, and in its centre stood what looked like a glowering crystal ball. To Kenji's eyes, it was virtually impossible to tell where the red light was coming from, since there appeared to be no light source visible in the room, but all the same it reflected off the walls and the white sheets covering the furniture, creating a mist-like eerie atmosphere in the cabin.

Despite the red light, though, the most unnerving thing about the room was the figure seated at the table facing them. Whoever this strange being was, they were wrapped in a midnight blue cloak and their face was shield by the cloak's hood. All Kenji could see of the odd figure was a pair of large violet eyes watching them from within the depths of the hood and a pair of thin white hands folded neatly together on the table.

Hands that looked almost skeletal in the gloomy darkness of the room.

_Those eyes..._

Taking an involuntary step backwards, Kenji glanced anxiously at the golden-haired soccer star standing close beside him, but instead of giving him a reassuring smile, Tal merely continued to stare at the figure seated before them, an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"Welcome," the figure suddenly said softly, stretching out her arms as if to embrace them all in a gesture equivalent to that of her words.

Kenji assumed it was a she, since the voice was distinctly female, but even so he hesitated, uncertain of what to do. Surprisingly, Tal seemed to finally grasp the seriousness of the situation, as well, because he too hesitated, looking to Inca for further instruction.

Sensing their hesitation, the figure gestured gently towards the five empty chairs surrounding her table, and nodding her head she murmured, "Sit. Please, it's been a long time since I've had any company."

_Five chairs...for five humans...It's almost as if she knew we were coming. Has she been waiting here especially for...us?_

Frowning slightly, Kenji exchanged a quick look with Tal and Inca, and seeing nothing else to do, they all moved as one towards the table and took their seats. Mai and Seta quickly followed, and before Kenji could make sense of what was going on, he found himself seated between Tal and Mai, Halomon curled up comfortably in his lap. Looking suspicious, Kibomon took up watch next to Tal's chair, and Gessmon quickly scrambled into Seta's lap, his small face burying itself against the dark-haired boy's stomach. Aiwemon quickly settled himself on the back of Inca's chair, and Velinemon, due to her rather bold nature, went so far as to leap up onto the table where she proceeded to curl up next to the thing that looked like a crystal ball.

Deep down inside, Kenji's heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, and though outwardly he appeared calm and composed, in his head his mind was working frantically to come up with an escape plan. Just in case. You could never be too safe, and if the situation suddenly took a turn for the worse, he wanted to be ready to defend himself and his fellow companions.

"Welcome, Digidestined," the mysterious figure said quietly, her deep violet eyes sweeping around the table to study each of them intently. "Welcome to the Digital World."

Jerking his head up in surprise, Kenji felt his heart skip a beat, and staring at the figure sitting directly across the table from him he managed to stammer, "Digi-what now?"

_I really, really don't like the sound of that destined part..._

Ignoring him, the mysterious figured lifted her violet eyes to the ceiling, and once again clasping her hands together on the table she murmured, "I knew you would be coming here to see me today. I saw it in a vision. I must say, though, it was terrible of you to have kept me waiting for so long. The day is almost over. Night is upon us, if the sky outside my window has refrained form playing tricks on me."

"Oh, um...sorry?" Tal stuttered, looking slightly alarmed by her disapproving tone. "Er...um...if you don't mind me asking, who are you, exactly?"

_What's she going to do? Punish us for being late? The nerve of this lady! How can we be late when we didn't even know we were supposed to show up here in the first place!? Wait a minute...come to think of it...how in the Digiworld does she know about us at all, and where did she get this crazy idea we were supposed to come pay her a visit?_

"Who I am is really of no importance, but in order to satisfy your curiosity, I will answer your question," the female figure replied, turning her head slightly to look at Tal and regarding him with sudden interest. "My name is Seermon."

"So...you're a digimon?" Inca asked hesitantly, looking a little bit nervous.

In response to Inca's question, Seermon slowly nodded, and tilting her head to the side she continued to study them all closely with apparent interest.

According to Kibomon, humans had never set foot in the Digital World before, until now, and yet despite the fact that they were a foreign species in a land full of strange digital creatures, Seermon did not look at all surprised to see a group of humans in the flesh. If anything, she appeared amused by their presence, ignoring the fact that they were barely more than a myth in the eyes of most digimon who lived in the Digital World.

Curious, but not surprised.

Very strange.

"Yes," Seermon continued in a misty voice, acting for all the world has if she hadn't just been interrupted by Inca only a minute ago. "An ultimate digimon, of the vaccine type. As a digimon sworn to protect this world, it is my job to analyze and decipher the visions and prophecies of the Digital World in order to determine the next steps that must be put in place if we are to maintain the balance of light and darkness in this beautiful world we call our home. It is my duty to foretell any impending darkness on the horizon so that the digimon of this world can prepare themselves for the difficult times ahead. In other words, it is my duty to give them a chance to protect themselves. They call me the Keeper of the Prophecies."

Unsure of what to say, Kenji remained silent, his brain doing its best to process Seermon's words, and glancing at the others, he wasn't surprised to find that they too were a bit unnerved by this sudden astounding turn of events.

At last, Mai chose to spoke up, and smiling hopefully at Seermon she said hesitantly, "So...you're not going to attack us?"

_Of all the..._

Rolling his eyes, Kenji elbowed the golden-haired female in the ribs, and turning to look at him she said innocently, "What?"

"As if you need to ask!"

"Well, someone had to!"

"You've got to be kidding me. What is wrong with you!?"

"Hey! I'll have you know-"

"Guys, later!" Halomon interrupted, making a face.

To Kenji's surprise, instead of getting angry, Seermon merely laughed softly at Mai's remark, and bowing her head she said firmly, "No, my child. I exist for the good of the Digital World, working to bring about peace and harmony. You and I...we are on the same side. We, who have been chosen by the light to fight against the darkness."

_What in the Digiworld is that supposed to mean?_

Despite the fact that Seermon appeared to have a few screws loose in her head, Kenji could feel himself starting to relax in his chair_, _her melodic voice instantly putting all of his fears to rest, and judging by the way his companions seemed more at ease now that they were in Seermon's presence, it looked as if the threat of danger had passed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you say you're not going to attack us then that's good enough for me!" Mai said cheerfully, smiling in relief. "Only, I still don't get what it is you actually do."

"To put it simply, I've dedicated my life to protecting the Digital World, though I will not go so far as to say I work alone. I watch over File Island and all four of the Digital World's hemispheres, or the Digital World's prophecies, to be more exact."

"So...there are others?" Gessmon asked curiously.

"Yes, there are those who watch over the four hemispheres, and those who watch over the digimon themselves and the Digidestined. The Digital World is vast and there are many eyes overseeing its past, present, and future, ensuring that it remains in a harmonious state. As for my particular field of expertise, a digimon named Sorcerymon works with me to ensure the prophecies of the Digital World are not lost or forgotten. I act as the vessel for the Digital World's prophecies and Sorcerymon travels the Digital World spreading my words of wisdom. This allows me to work in solitude, which in turn allows my visions to become clearer and more precise. Currently he is out travelling, as our need to spread the prophecies of File Island has become urgent."

"Urgent? What do you mean urgent?" Kibomon demanded, perking up instantly at the female digimon's words.

"There is a great darkness coming and the digimon of this world must be warned."

_Darkness?_

Without warning, Kenji felt his blood turn to ice in his veins, and gripping the end of the table so tightly his knuckles started turning white, he stared at Seermon in horror, his mind racing. Out of the corners of his eyes, he watched Tal move as if to put an arm around him, but at the last second, the golden-haired soccer star seemed to think better of his actions because he quickly pulled away again, his face a mask of uncertainty.

_Darkness. Evil..._

Unable to stop himself, Kenji blurted without thinking, "What kind of darkness?"

"A darkness far greater and much more powerful than anything the Digital World has ever seen before," Seermon replied, turning her gaze on him. "In time, we shall speak of this darkness, but first we must discuss the reason why you are here."

"And what reason would that be?" Tal asked pleasantly, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't seem very surprised to see humans here in the Digital World, and how did you know we were coming?"

"I too have heard the stories about the humans, and therefore I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to this world. For better...or for worse. Most digimon can't seem to make up their minds one way or the other, but I think I know the answer well enough. With regards to your other question, I have already answered it. I am a digimon of prophecy. I saw the five of you coming to meet me in one of my visions, and I knew then that it was time I acted."

"Really? And just where are all the digimon getting their crazy ideas about humans from? You know...all the rumours."

"Why, from prophecies, of course."

"Excuse me?" Inca blurted out, staring at the female digimon in disbelief.

Waving aside Inca's words with a flick of her wrist Seermon said, "All of your questions will be answered in time, but first, as I said, we must get to the real reason as to why destiny has led you here to me."

"What is it?" Seta whispered, his voice trembling with fear. "Why were we brought here to you?"

"To read your futures, if you'll allow me to do so. No...not that exactly. It's more...to give you the opportunity to make a future here for yourselves."

_You've got to be kidding me. Fortune telling? Give me a break..._

Letting out a loud snort, Kenji rolled his eyes and said curtly, "Yeah, right. How do I know you're not just some fake trying to scare us? Sorry, lady, but I don't believe in all this fortune telling junk."

Considering his rude outburst, he half expected Seermon to shout at him, but instead she merely looked at him with her violet eyes and said softly, "Not yet, but you will."

_Seriously, does she even listen to herself?_

Glaring at the female digimon, Kenji was all ready to start up an argument, but before he could open his mouth Tal gave him a warning look and he angrily feel silent. Beside him, Mai turned in her seat to give him a dirty look, but he ignored her, which earned him a swift kick to the shins.

"Now," Seermon said quietly, placing her hand over the glowing orb on the table. "I want all of you to look closely into this crystal ball and I shall tell you what I see. It may give us a clue as to how the prophecy will unfold. Whatever may reveal itself to us...it isn't always certain. The future is often vague as it is never set in stone. Often you are left to find your own path and to interpret the future as you see fit. This can lead to great consequences that may or may not determine the course of the future, whether good or bad. It often depends on how you interpret it. A lot will depend on the choices you make and the seriousness in which you heed my words."

"Cool," Velinemon murmured, gazing at the crystal ball in awe.

Raising her right arm, Seermon swept her hand across the top of the crystal ball, the silver bracelets on her thin wrists clinking together with a musical chime, and immediately the crystal ball began to glow, its translucent surface filling with a milky white fog. The fog swirled slowly within the ball, the red light glimmering within the room making the mist in the orb turn a vibrant red.

"I see...yes. There are dark times ahead for you," Seermon whispered, her voice the only sound in the room.

The mist in the orb suddenly turned pitch black and everyone, including Kenji, gasped, the menacing presence in the air growing to fill up the whole room. It made Kenji sick with fear, and try as he might he could not seem to leave his seat, despite the fact that his body was screaming at him to run. Beside him, Tal didn't look much better off and neither did any of his other companions, whether human or digimon. Kenji could almost feel the darkness seeping into his soul, running through his veins, consuming him...

_No! Go away! Have to get away..._

Just as the darkness reached his heart, the black mist within the orb suddenly faded away, and in its place a brilliant white light suddenly burst from the orb, filling the room and driving the darkness away. It was so powerful Kenji had to shield his eyes from the glow, and letting out a sigh of relief, he allowed the light to swallow him up, its warm presence driving out the cold that had seeped into his body uninvited.

"Darkness, yes," Seermon continued, her violet eyes gazing deeply into the crystal ball, "But there is also much happiness and joy. A light so bright, it has the power to drive away the darkness that threatens us."

"Oooh, pretty!" Mai whispered, her face taking on a look of awed reverence.

Staring at the crystal ball, Kenji had to agree. The light coming from Seermon's strange orb seemed to warm his skin, almost as if it were driving away the darkness trying to invade his heart. It was so beautiful, it brought tears to his eyes, and he quickly had to wipe them away before any of the others could notice. Beside him, the light reflected softly off of Tal's stunned face, softening his features, and it made his hair shine like spun gold. In the darkness of the room the golden-haired soccer star almost looked like some sort of apparition, and it was all Kenji could do not to reach out and grab the other boy's shoulder, just to make sure Tal was really real and not just some figment of his imagination.

_Is that what he is? A fake, just like everyone else?_

The thought brought a sudden lump to his throat, and feeling embarrassed, he had to look away, conscious of the fact that he probably looked ridiculous sitting there staring at the golden-haired soccer star with such an odd look on his face. Next to Tal, there were tears rolling down Inca's cheeks, and sitting on Inca's other side, Seta looked shocked beyond belief. As for the digimon, all of them were chattering excitedly over the pretty light, and in his arms Kenji felt Halomon's small body tremble with excitement.

"Though you are the first, you shall not be the last," Seermon continued, her voice barely above a whisper. "Many will follow in your footsteps, and all of them will choose their own path, much like all of you will from this day forward. Where all those paths will eventually cross...the answer lies within your hearts, and in time the course of the future will be determined by the choices you make today."

Immediately, the bright light shining from within the depths of the crystal ball suddenly changed again, and this time its clear surface began to flash with quick, blurred images that materialized and then disppeared so quickly Kenji almost missed seeing them. Despite the speed of the images, though, he was able to make out what looked like a large pink hat, a head of purple hair wearing an odd sort of helmet, a pair of well worn goggles, a small gold ring with strange carvings on it, a purple trinket with a strange symbol on it, a small little bat digimon that resembled a bowling ball with wings, and a scattering of white feathers falling from the sky.

_Those feathers..._

If he hadn't known any better, Kenji would have sworn what he was seeing was something no human had ever witnessed before, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

And yet...those feathers did look as if they had come from the wings of an angel...

_Impossible. I must be seeing things..._

"Many tough battles await you in the future, but together you are strong, and united you will stand against your enemies with courage and confidence," Seermon murmured, her violet eyes not once straying from the crystal ball's glowing surface. "I see...I see many things. One of you will face a fear you feel has made you weak. Another will speak words of wisdom to turn the tide of battle, and a third will act as motivation to heal the aching hearts of those ready to give up. A fourth will help a lost soul find his way back to the light, and the fifth shall find the thing he needs that lies missing from his life. Long tormented by his past, he will find peace at last."

_Peace...Wait, she's not talking about...about me, is she?_

Glancing at the others, Kenji could tell his companions were more confused than enlightened by Seermon's words, but despite the fact that the rest of the so-called Digidestined hadn't understood the significance of what had sounded suspiciously like a prophecy to Kenji, he was beginning to feel the first faint twinges of panic deep within his heart.

_Her words...Something about them..._

"So...um...is that it?" Mai butted in, gazing expectantly at the female digimon.

Ignoring Mai, Seermon said quietly, "There are those who seek to thwart your efforts to restore peace to the Digital World, but you cannot let them stand in the way of your destiny. Each of you carries a key that is essential to the survival of the Digital World. A key that may just decide which way the tide will turn in your battle against the darkness."

As Kenji watched in astonishment, the crystal ball began to flash with orange, yellow, blue, purple, and green lights, and shielding his eyes from the glare he could just make out what looked like small orbs glimmering softly within the depths of the crystal ball, each one similar, yet carved with a different symbol. In fact, one looked remarkably like the orange orb he currently had strung around his neck on a chain.

Apparently Seermon seemed to sense what he was thinking because she glanced quickly at him before saying, "One holds the words of caution, another the strength to keep you strong, a third the energy to keep you going, the fourth the power to unite all five. The fifth is your rock to keep you standing firm when it seems as if all hope is lost. United you stand, divided you will fall. It is written in the prophecy, but by no means is the future already decided. These things will only come to pass if the one who wears the mark can lead you to victory over the darkness."

"Mark? What mark?" Kibomon demanded.

Lifting her violet eyes to gaze at each of them in turn, Seermon whispered, "The mark of a leader. "

_A...leader?_

"One who will lead us to victory," Aiwemon murmured, his gaze thoughtful. "Hmm..."

"Indeed, but...a leader is no leader without those who will follow," Seermon said solemnly, clasping her hands together in her lap. "One body, one mind, one heart, one soul. If you fail, all that has been foretold will hang in the balance between light and darkness, and it may or may not come to pass. Choose your path wisely. The future of the Digidestined depends upon it."

_I bet she has no idea what she's talking about. Some fortune teller. I can't believe I'm still sitting here listening to this garbage!_

Angry, Kenji glared at the female digimon sitting across from him, and letting out a snort he snapped, "Well, that was really informative. I feel _soooo_ much more enlightened now! As if! You expect me to believe all that...that fortune telling nonsense? How are we supposed to believe what some inanimate object supposedly just told you?"

"The crystal ball did not tell me anything I did not already know," Seermon said calmly, seemingly unruffled by his rude remarks. "It is the visions that tell me. I merely reveal what I've seen to you through my crystal ball."

"Right...Sure, whatever you say."

"You know, you were the one who wanted to check this place out to begin with," Tal suddenly informed him, acting every bit like his usual idiotic self.

"Yeah, well that was before _you_ decided to be stupid and just walk in here without first checking the place out properly to make sure it wasn't dangerous! And to top it off, then you make me sit through some crackpot explanation about why we're here, and even worse than that, I have to listen to some stupid lies about seeing visions regarding our future, through a crystal ball no less! Oh, how convenient!"

Lowering his eyes to the table, the light of the crystal ball reflecting off his golden eyelashes, Tal said quietly, "Well, I think there might be some truth in Seermon's visions."

"Well, of course you would! Honestly, I swear you'll believe anything!"

"And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Tal shot back, his gray eyes flashing. There was a slight edge to his voice, and for the first time since officially meeting the golden-haired soccer star, Kenji wonder if maybe he'd finally stepped over the line. Not only did Tal look annoyed, but he also appeared to be irritated by the fact that in some ways, what Kenji had said was, in fact, very true. Tal did have a bad habit of being too trusting, and it was a habit that was seriously starting to get on Kenji's nerves.

_At this rate he's going to get us all killed by a pack of angry digimon. Seriously, can this day get any worse?_

Satisfied that he had finally managed to successfully insult the golden-haired soccer star, Kenji allowed himself a triumphant smile, but at the same time he couldn't help wondering why Tal was so angry. Normally, the golden-haired soccer star ignored his rude remarks, but this time something felt...different.

_It's almost as if he's angry that I have such a low opinion of him, but...that can't be right. Why should he care how I feel? I'm just a nobody. I'm no one special, so...why should my opinion count for anything? And not only that, why is he giving me such a funny look? He wasn't doing that before until...until I saw those weird images in Seermon's crystal ball. I wonder...what did he see? Did we see the same things or...did he see something I didn't see?  
_

"Well?" Tal demanded, obviously waiting for an answer.

Furious over Tal's naivety, Kenji managed to snap, "I swear, Tal, sometimes you can be so dense!"

"How would you know!?" Tal suddenly shouted, leaping out of his seat. "It's not like you've actually taken the time to get to know me! And until you do, don't try to act as if you know how I feel!"

In response to Tal's outburst, a ringing silence fell over the room, and sitting rigidly in his seat, Kenji felt his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. Technically, what Tal had said was true, and as a result he couldn't help feeling extremely embarrassed over his harsh remarks. And yet, at the same time, he was also angry over the fact that once again, Tal had managed to get one step ahead of him.

_Why do I always come out looking like the fool?_

"Um...sorry to interrupt you guys, but...maybe we should change the subject," Inca said weakly, glancing anxiously at her digimon partner.

Instead of responding, Tal merely sat back down in his seat, and clenching his hands together in his lap, he proceeded to stare unseeingly at the table top, his handsome face void of expression.

_What did he see?  
_

Shaking his head in exasperation, Kenji glared at the golden-haired soccer star, but before he could come up with a decent response, Seermon suddenly placed her hands over his on the table, catching him by surprise. Gazing at him with her strange eyes she murmured, "The key to releasing your heart is closer than you think."

"Excuse me, what?"

"You will know," Seermon whispered, nodding her head for emphasis.

_She knows..._

To his left, Kenji could see Tal watching him closely, and panicking he leaped to his feet and snapped, "That's it! We're leaving right now!"

"Kenji!" Halomon gasped, crawling into a sitting position from the spot where he had tumbled backwards onto the floor. "We can't leave now!"

"It's dark outside and there's no telling what might be in the woods at night," Aiwemon pointed out, exchanging a look with his partner and restlessly flapping his wings.

Ignoring them, Kenji quickly headed towards the door, but before he could get very far Tal caught hold of the back of his coat and dragged him back towards the table, nearly knocking him off his feet. Letting out a gasp of surprise, Kenji almost stumbled into the golden-haired soccer star's lap, but at the last second he caught Tal's shoulder instead and managed to steady himself, his breath coming in short gasps.

"What was that for!?" he shouted, glaring daggers at the golden-haired soccer star.

Gazing calmly at him in return, Tal said, "We can't leave yet. I still have a couple questions I want to ask Seermon."

"But-"

"Sit," Tal said gently, catching him by the arm and pushing him back into his seat.

"Kenji, what's wrong? Why are you so frightened all of a sudden?" Halomon asked curiously, scrambling back into his lap.

Unable to respond, Kenji buried his face against Halomon's fluffy ears, comforted by the feel of his partner's soft, warm body cuddled against his chest, and shivering he let out a soft sound of distress, which seemed to worry Halomon even more.

He wasn't quite sure exactly what Seermon was talking about, but despite how clueless he felt, he had a strong feeling that whatever it was she knew, it was something he didn't want any of the others to pick up on.

Especially Tal.

"Nothing can hurt you while I'm here," Halomon insisted, reaching out to place a gentle hand against his cheek. "I'll protect you."

Ignoring Halomon and frowning suspiciously at the female digimon sitting across from him, Kenji was surprised to find that Seermon hadn't even reacted in the slightest to his unexpected outburst, and judging by her relaxed attitude, he figured it was something that happened all the time and she was very used to it by now.

_The digimon who live in this world probably freak out on her on a daily bases because of her stupid so-called prophecies..._

But that was Seermon. She seemed to have this way of making people, human and digimon alike, rather nervous in her presence, due to the fact that when she looked at you, you could almost feel her eyes staring right into your heart, reading every detail etched upon its surface.

_I might not know exactly what she's talking about, but there's one thing I do know for sure. She knows more than she lets on, and most of what she knows she's not going to be revealing to us any time soon. She's just like Tal, always sticking her nose into other people's business. Speaking of Tal, I wish he would stop looking at me like that..._

"Seermon, why do you call us 'Digidestined?'" Tal suddenly asked, abruptly changing the subject. "I mean, you must have a reason for calling us that."

"And it'd better be a good reason," Velinemon piped up.

"It's a term used to distinguish those who've been chosen by destiny from all other humans as stated by the prophecy," Seermon promptly replied, acting every bit as if she hadn't just caused Kenji to freak out only moments ago.

They all stared at her, not quite sure what to say to that, and wrinkling his nose Tal said slowly, "Um...okay. So...what's this prophecy you keep reffering to? You mentioned earlier it was one that was revealed to you and Sorcerymon has passed on that information, which is why many digimon know about the existence of humans, am I right?"

"That is correct, yes."

"Well then...what exactly does it say ? I mean, it's about us, obviously, and on another note, why do some of the digimon here think we'll bring about the destruction of the Digital World?"

Though it was heard to tell, due to the fact that Seermon's face was hidden by her hood, Kenji was almost sure she was smiling at them, indicating she knew something they didn't. "That, my child, is something you must discover on your own. All I can tell you is this. It is one of the prophecies of File Island that has been revealed to me by the Digital World itself, and thus it has brought about the visions which I've shown to you today. No one knows where this prophecy came from, or who may have written it, but it exists. Of that, you can be sure."

_The nerve of her!_

Growing angry again, Kenji leaned across the table and shouted, "That's it!? You can't tell us? News flash, lady, we want some answers and you seem to have them, so spill it already!"

"Kenji!" Letting out a deep sigh, Tal placed a restraining hand on his arm, and turning to Seermon he said mildly, "Okay, I get it, you can't tell us, but what about this? Just now you mentioned a place called File Island, and earlier you said something about the four hemisperes of the Digital World. What's that all about?"

"This world is by no means small, as I'm sure you must have figured out by now. Where to begin...You see, the Digital World is made up of four hemispheres and each hemisphere is protected by its own guardian digimon. We called them the Four Guardians. Their job is to protect the area they govern from danger, and of course to protect the digimon who reside in their specific hemisphere from the darkness. These four areas are known as the Northern Hemisphere, the Western Hemisphere, the Eastern Hemisphere, and the Southern Hemisphere. Each hemisphere has its own specific land mass, which are in turn populated by many different kinds of digimon. In the Northern Hemisphere resides the continent of Net, in the Southern Hemisphere resides the continent of Text, in the Eastern Hemisphere resides the continent of Server, and in the Western Hemisphere resides the continent of Cyber."

"Cool! So...which continent are we on?" Mai asked curiously, bouncing up and down excitedly in her seat.

"None of them."

_What!?_

Gaping at the female digimon, Kenji said in disbelief, "But you just said-"

"The land you currently stand upon is called File Island; the island of prophecy," Seermon interrupted, her soft voice filling the small room. "File Island is known as the centre of the Digital World because it is located at the Digital World's core. In this world there are five main land masses, this island and the four continents, but although File Island is separate from the four continents, it is still considered to be a part of the Eastern Hemisphere. Therefore, you five are currently on File Island in the Eastern Hemisphere of the Digital World. The island is actually quite large, as I'm sure you've noticed. This is where all the prophecies of the Digital World originate from, and it is here where I see most clearly. When the Digital World was created, File Island was the first land mass to appear. It is where light and darkness meet, but...they cannot be allowed to cross."

"We're on an island!?" Seta cried in horror, cowering in his chair.

"Yes, I was quite sure you would have noticed the many beaches lining the edges of the island and the smell of salt in the air," Seermon replied, sounding amused.

"Earlier you made that comment about how we're the first, but we won't be the last," Tal said slowly, determined to keep them all on topic. "What exactly did you mean by that?"

Gazing at Tal with her deep violet eyes, Seermon said simply, "You are the first Digidestined to have come to this world, but you will not be the last. In time, others will follow your path, and they too will have to find a way to not only overcome the darkness threatening the Digital World, but also the darkness within themselves. Victory comes to those who do not allow themselves to be consumed by darkness or to be blinded by the light. Do not forget, for evil is watching."

_Evil..._

Shivering, Kenji looked at Seermon and said curtly, "Since you seem to think you have all the answers, how about answering me this? How do we get home again? If there's a way to get here then there has to be a way to get home."

"Whether or not you're able to return home depends upon what you do here," Seermon said softly, folding her hands together tightly in her lap. "You have been called here to the Digital World in its greatest hour of need and you willingly answered the summons. You have come here because all of you were strong enough to dictate your own destiny. Once you have completed the task you committed yourselves to do when you answered the Digital World's call, you will be free to return home."

"So, in other words, we're stuck here!"

Seermon shook her head. "No, not at all. If you really wanted to leave, you could do so right now. It is your strong desire to stay that is keeping you here. It is the belief you have in yourselves, your digimon, and each other that binds you to this world. No one has complete control over the gate to the Digital World, only the Digital World itself. Because the five of you have been chosen to take on the roll of the Digidestined, you have some control over the gate with the use of your Digivices, an asset that comes with being a Digidestined. That makes you very special indeed."

"And what if we can't save this world? What if we don't want to?"

"Then you would not be here to begin with and another would have been chosen to take your place," Seermon said shortly, turning her face away. "It would depend on whether or not the Digital World could find someone else suitable, but all the same you would not be here."

Seeing as how Kenji had no idea what to say to that, he quickly snapped his mouth shut, and realizing all of a sudden that Tal was staring at him again he blushed and quickly ducked his head, trying unsuccessfully to hide the expression on his face.

"So...we're supposed to save this world?" Inca said slowly, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling. "But how? And from what?"

"Only you can find the answers to those questions," Seermon replied.

_How can we find the answers when I don't even know what questions to ask?_

Unable to stay silent anymore, Kenji protested, "We never agreed to come here. How can you say something like that?"

"But you did," Seermon insisted, her violet eyes regarding him curiously. "Perhaps not consciously, but deep within your hearts..."

"How could we have possibly agreed to come here when we didn't even know this world existed in the first place?"

"A part of all of you has always known you were meant for something special. Something greater. Do not throw away an opportunity to save countless lives. Will you be able to live with yourselves if you do?"

Silence greeted Seermon's words, and attempting to lighten the mood Mai said cheerfully, "Well...at least we know where we are now! Er...not that it really helps us all that much."

"Seermon, what are the Digivices?" Tal asked eagerly, holding out the little white gadget in his hand. "Kibomon and the others told us a little bit about them earlier, and you mentioned them just now, as well. What exactly are they?"

Shaking her head, Seermon said regretfully, "I have told you all I am permitted to say, and besides, you are all tired from your journey. For now, you must rest."

Letting out a deep sigh, Tal grumbled, "All right, but one more question."

"Yes?"

"You said you saw us coming in a vision. Does that somehow relate to part of our destiny?"

Eyes sparkling in the darkness, Seermon said mysteriously, "You make your own destiny. A prophecy is only words. In order for it to come to pass, youmust _make_ it come true."

"Can't argue with that," Inca laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

Letting out a sound of disgust, Kenji snapped, "Well, thanks for nothing, Seermon! You've been _so_ helpful!"

Ignoring him, Seermon murmured, "I can only tell you as much as the Digital World will permit. You may not agree right now, but...in the end you will see that it is better this way. For now, what I've told you will be enough to guide you on your journey and keep you safe."

"But, Seermon," Tal protested, holding out his small orb hanging from the chain around his neck, "These necklaces..."

Glancing at the orb in Tal's hand, Seermon's violet eyes seemed to grow brighter, and shaking her head she said, "Good night, Digidestined. Remember, here light and darkness meet, but they cannot be allowed to cross. Beware of the darkness, and be wary of the light. Do not let yourselves be deceived by evil."

Reaching out her skeletal hand, Seermon lightly touched the top of Tal's golden head, her fingers just brushing the goggles on his head, and gazing intently at the golden-haired soccer star she said firmly, "Your courage will be the symbol of all those who follow you. Go now to sleep, and may fortune be with you."

Suddenly, with no warning whatsover, there was a blinding flash of red light. It was so bright Kenji was forced to shield his eyes from the glare, and letting out a cry of surprise he ducked his head, uncertain of what was going on.

"Look!" Gessmon suddenly cried, his words cutting through the screams and cries issuing from the rest of the Digidestined and their digimon.

Jerking his head up in fear, Kenji glanced at the chair across from him and his mouth dropped open in shock.

It was empty. Seermon was gone.

Gone as if she had never been, and with her the eerie red light that appeared to have been bleeding from the walls earlier, leaving them sitting in darkness. The only sign left to indicate the strange events they had just witnessed had even taken place at all was the shining crystal ball that still stood upon the table, its shimmering surface pulsing with a soft yellow glow.


	4. Enter Digivolution

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Kibomon, Aiwemon, Velinemon, or Gessmon, who were created by RoyalKnightX, Shire Folk, Silver Kitsune Lunara, and Miss Anonymous hp respectively.

**A/N: This one-shot takes place after the incident with Seermon. It will actually be somewhat of a two-shot as the next chapter will take place immediately following the end of this one. Enjoy! Also, I'm sure I missed a couple mistakes so I will make sure to check the chapter again and fix any that might have passed me by.  
**

Digimon Chronicles: The Demon Years

Enter Digivolution

**_Kenji Iwamoto_**

Seermon did not reappear again that night. After her somewhat dramatic departure, Kenji and his fellow Digidestined were left to fend for themselves, and seeing nothing else to do they decided to take Seermon up on her offer and rest for the night. No one actually said the words aloud, but as if reading the minds of one another, they all moved as one towards the small sitting room that opened up off the living room where the crystal ball still sat glowing on the table, conscious of its watchful presence.

In Kenji's opinion, and apparently the others agreed with him, it was best not to be too close to something like that, especially when you had no way of knowing if it really _was_ watching you or not.

The cabin was as good as any place to sleep for the night and at least they would be semi-protected from any evil digimon that might be lurking in the forest. Something about Seermon's last words made Kenji feel as if this was what she had intended all along, though he hated to admit it.

Nobody seemed to want to speak at the moment, seeing as how everyone appeared to be lost in their own thoughts, and that was just fine with Kenji. His own thoughts were a swirling mass of fear, mostly because of Seermon, but strangely also because of Tal.

_Could Seermon be right about everything? I've never believed in destiny before. Even the idea just seems so...bizarre. She can't be right. It just doesn't make any sense!_

"I think maybe we should take Seermon's advice and get some sleep," Tal finally said, breaking the silence.

Kenji turned to look at the golden-haired Digidestined, who sat cross-legged on the couch beside Seta, his expression unreadable, and shaking his head Kenji couldn't help a small smile from appearing on his face. Despite all the horrible things he had said to Tal, even before coming to the Digital World, the golden-haired Digidestined was still by his side and did not appear to have any intention of leaving him behind, though Tal had every right to. Kenji could feel his heart swelling with emotion, and he had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from saying something really stupid.

"But I can't-"

Seta, who had been the one to speak up, broke off what he was going to say, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"What is it, Seta?" Tal asked curiously, turning to look at the young boy sitting beside him, a concerned expression on the golden-haired Digidestined's face.

Seta avoided Tal's eyes and managed to whisper, "It's just...at home I always sleep with a nightlight on..."

_You have go to be kidding me._

Kenji couldn't resist a loud snort of laughter from escaping his throat, and even from his place where he sat in one of the two old armchairs across from the couch, he could see Seta's cheeks turn a even deeper shade of red.

_What a baby. I can't believe he's actually afraid of the dark. It's not what's lurking in the darkness that we really have to fear. It's what's right in front of our faces. The terrible things we confront in our lives everyday..._

Tal shot him an irritated look, which Kenji chose to ignore, and slipping off the couch, so he was sitting on the floor in front of Seta, the golden-haired soccer star gave the young boy a warm smile and a gentle pat on the knee. "It's okay, Seta. You won't have to worry about anything. We're all going to be here in the room with you all night and so will our digimon. There's nothing to fear with so many people and digimon around to protect you."

"That's right," Gessmon said happily, curling himself into Seta's lap. "We won't let anything bad happen to you."

Aiwemon, who sat perched on the back of the couch, stretched out a wing to stroke Seta's shoulder and said, "The only thing to fear here is fear itself."

"I know, it's just I can't help it. I'm afraid," Seta mumbled, his voice trembling.

Tal smiled softly at the youngest member of the Digidestined, his grey eyes glimmering with gentle understanding. "We're all afraid, Seta, but just think. After what happened earlier when that digimon attacked us, the darkness doesn't seem so bad, does it?"

"No...not really," Seta replied, his tone rather reluctant. He looked confused for a moment, but then his face suddenly lit up and he smiled happily at Tal. "Hey, I guess you're right!"

"Of course I am! See, Seta? It's all about keeping things in perspective."

"That's right!" Gessmon agreed, vigorously nodding his head for emphasis.

"I know. Thanks, Tal. Thanks, Gessmon."

"Any time," Tal replied, reaching out to tickle the bottom of Seta's feet, causing the young boy to burst into giggles. "Now, I think it's time we got you to bed. I'm sure it's way past your regular bedtime. Your mom would probably kill me if she knew."

Seta laughed in response, and curling himself into a small ball on the couch he let out a soft sigh as Tal carefully pulled one of the cleaner white sheets over his tiny form, tucking it in around the younger boy's small body. Next, Tal crumpled up another white sheet and quickly placed it behind Seta's head so the youngest member of the Digidestined could use it as a pillow.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Seta asked in a shaky voice, glancing shyly at the golden-haired Digidestined.

"Of course," Tal replied, smiling softly.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Tal."

"Goodnight, Tal!" Gessmon echoed, curling himself happily against Seta's chest beneath the blanket, a contented smile on his face.

It didn't take long for Seta to fall asleep and gazing at the young boy, Inca smiled from her place on the love seat next to Mai and said, "Wow, Tal, I didn't realize you were so good with kids. I have to say, I'm really impressed."

_Is it just me, or..._

Tal slowly sat down next to Seta's sleeping form on the couch, his cheeks slightly pink, and shrugging his shoulders, he said, "It's no big deal. I run an after school soccer program at one of the elementary schools for first and second graders. I teach them the rules of the game and all that stuff, but mostly it's all about playing for fun. It's supposed to help them learn things like teamwork and fair play at a young age."

Kenji, who hadn't known this, stared at Tal in shock, and glancing at Seta, he immediately felt ashamed of his earlier behaviour. Really, there had been no reason for him to be so harsh and judgemental. It wasn't like Seta had done anything wrong. He was just a normal kid who was afraid of the dark.

_I used to be afraid of the dark too when I was around his age, especially after my father died..._

He should have known. Teaching kids to play soccer, that was typical Tal. It just sounded like something Tal would do. The golden-haired Digidestined was just so good with people in general, not just little kids, unlike himself, who often treated people harshly, even without meaning to.

"Well, at least we don't have to spend the night out in the cold where we'd be vulnerable to unfriendly digimon," Inca remarked, motioning for Aiwemon to join her. The bird digimon quickly flew over to his partner, and settling himself on the back of the love seat just behind the female Digidestined's head, he reached out a wing to stroke her cheek before curling into himself for a good night's rest.

"True," Mai agreed, letting out a huge yawn. "Anything would be better than that. I'm beat. Let's get some sleep, Velinemon."

Velinemon was quick to agree and leaping onto the love seat, the feline digimon settled herself next to Mai. The two girls, with Velinemon between them, snuggled themselves against opposite armrests, though they shared the same blanket for warmth, their digimon keeping them company.

Tal, moving a little more slowly than the others and not wanting to disturb Seta, finally settled himself on the last remaining couch opposite the love seat where the girls were sleeping, and pulling a blanket over himself and Kibomon, he stretched out onto his back with a sigh, Kibomon snuggling happily against the golden-haired Digidestined's stomach.

In moments, the rest of the Digidestined were asleep, having followed Seta's example, and gaping at them Kenji could only shake his head in disbelief. Considering what kind of a day they'd been having since appearing in the Digital World, how were they all able to fall asleep so quickly? It didn't make any sense to him.

_Must be nice..._

And that was when Kenji suddenly realized that no one had made room for him and Halomon.

_What am I thinking? Why am I even surprised by this? It's not like it's anything really out of the ordinary. Everybody always forgets I even exist..._

The armchair he was occupying at the moment wasn't exactly an ideal place to sleep, seeing as how he'd have to sleep in a scrunched up position, which would cause him serious aches and pains in the morning, but other than the floor, the only other place to sleep was the second armchair, which would put him no further ahead. He felt defeated, and shoulders slumping, he silently crept over to the window, Halomon sleeping peacefully in his arms, and settled himself on the window seat, unable to sleep himself. Outside, the forest was dark and silent, and settling Halomon down on the widow seat beside him, he smiled sadly as the little digimon snuggled closer to him for warmth.

At least someone wanted him around.

It was funny, but even though he shared a room with five other people and five digimon, Kenji felt cold and very alone. Halomon just wasn't enough to cheer him up this time. He didn't even have anywhere to sleep and he wasn't going to lose the rest of his dignity, the small amount he still possessed, by sleeping on the floor. The others had pretty much just left him to fend for himself, and leaning his head against the cool glass, he was surprised to feel tears welling up in his deep green eyes. It had been so long since the last time he had cried, and the sensation felt strange.

Alien.

_Stupid. I don't even know what I'm so upset about. It's not like they really even did anything. I hate this. I hate being so weak..._

The glass felt cool and refreshing against his feverish skin, and placing his right hand against the window pane, he let out a soft sigh. Tal, Inca, Mai, and Seta. They could try to hide it all they wanted, but he knew the truth. They hated him just as much as everybody else. How could he even begin to fool himself into thinking anything different? It didn't matter that they had stuck with him in the Digital World so far. It wasn't because of him. They didn't do it because they cared about _him_. It was simply because they needed Halomon and he, Kenji, was excess baggage, since Halomon would never leave him behind. They only tolerated him because of his digimon partner, not because they wanted him around.

"At least you care," Kenji whispered to his sleeping partner, reaching out to gently scratch Halomon behind the ears. In response to his touch, Halomon happily fluttered his ears in his sleep and cuddled closer to Kenji's side, his small fists curling themselves against his pale white chest.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep, too?" a soft voice suddenly whispered from just behind him.

Kenji gave a start, and jerking around in surprise, he froze when he spotted Tal standing there watching him. "Don't do that! What is _wrong_ with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

Kenji could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest and he glared at the golden-haired Digidestined, angry that he had been caught off guard so easily.

In the darkness, Tal's silver eyes gazed curiously at him, those watchful orbs gleaming like twin moonbeams of pale light shining directly into his soul. "Do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that!"

_I swear he tries to be a jerk on purpose!_

Kenji sat there fuming for a moment, and turning his back on the golden-haired Digidestined he proceeded to glare furiously at the night sky peeking out over the treetops.

_What does he want now? There's no one else even awake. It'd be pointless to try to make a fool out of me in front of the living dead._

Kenji was hoping that if he stayed silent Tal would simply go away and leave him alone, but much to his annoyance, instead of leaving the golden-haired Digidestined sat next to him on the window seat and proceeded to gaze quietly at the dark trees circling the cabin, as if searching for something hiding in the darkness. He was making Kenji nervous. He wasn't used to people acting unusually friendly towards him and it was at that moment that he realized Tal and the others could have left him behind before they'd ever even gone to the Digital World, when he hadn't yet acquired a partner to give them an excuse to keep him around.

_Maybe..._

Kenji immediately squashed that thought and swallowed a huge lump in his throat, determined not to let his eyes wander over to the blond sitting beside him.

"What do you think Seermon's words meant?" Tal suddenly asked softly, a thoughtful look on his face. It was obvious the golden-haired Digidestined was doing his best to keep his voice low, so as not to disturb the others, and it made Kenji roll his eyes in irritation. Who cared if the others couldn't sleep since it didn't look like he, himself, was going to get any sleep that night. Not to mention Seermon was the last thing he wanted to talk about, especially with Takahiro Kuroki.

"I don't know and I don't really care."

Tal smiled slightly, but Kenji could tell the golden-haired Digidestined's mind was somewhere else. "You still don't believe her, do you."

"Why should I?"

_Please, Tal, talk about somthing else. Anything but this..._

He didn't even want to _think _about Seermon, let alone talk about her. Her words couldn't be true. She didn't know anything about them. It was a lie, and destiny wasn't real.

Tal suddenly turned to face him and he glared back at the golden-haired Digidestined before once again focusing his gaze on the dark sky. Tal's face was serious, and Kenji knew instinctively that whatever it was the golden-haired Digidestined wanted to say, it was most likely something he didn't want to hear.

"Why does the thought of destiny scare you so much?" Tal whispered, his own hand coming up to rest lightly against the glass. "It doesn't have to be a bad thing, and you don't have to let it control you. We make our own destinies, and that's not something anyone or anything can take away from us. Don't you see? Seermon said it herself. The future isn't set in stone. If we, humans and digimon, don't shape a future for ourselves then there is no future for any of us. Prophecies, destiny...none of it has any meaning if we don't _make_ it come true."

Kenji froze, his heart pounding frantically in his chest. It was like Tal had just read his mind, and turning to look at the golden-haired Digidestined he felt his heart leap into his throat. Their eyes met, and Kenji shuddered, feeling suddenly vulnerable. The faint light shining in the window made Tal's golden hair sparkle like silver and his face had a pale, luminous glow to it, giving him a ghostly appearance. He looked more like an apparition than a real person, and Kenji found himself wondering if perhaps maybe Tal was simply just that and nothing more. Maybe he was just dreaming, maybe none of it was real.

Maybe he truly was alone.

_I'm always alone..._

Tal suddenly shifted and Kenji jumped as the golden-haired Digidestined's hand came to rest on his shoulder. It was a simple touch, but immediately a strange sensation, much like the one he'd felt when surrounded by his five companions while sitting in the courtyard behind Heighton View Terrace, suddenly overcame him, and he felt himself drawn to the blond, much like he had at Heighton View Terrace. He couldn't understand why, but for some reason Tal seemed to have completely forgotten the way Kenji had treated him earlier, as if it had never happened. It really was like they were connected somehow...

And because of that, Kenji panicked.

"I don't want to talk about this!" he heard himself snap, jerking back from Tal's touch and curling himself as tightly as he could against the window.

Tal continue to stare at him, the golden-haired Digidestined's expression unreadable. "Everything happens for a reason, Kenji, even if you don't want to admit it."

"Right, and you would know, huh? Give me a break."

_How can Tal sit there acting like he cares when he so obviously doesn't? It's insulting! It's, it's..._

Kenji was seething inside, and yet at the same time his green eyes were once again stinging with tears, and he clenched his teeth together to stop a sob from escaping his mouth. He didn't know what else to say, so changing the subject, he managed to snap, "I thought you were asleep."

Tal shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Too much to think about."

"Well, can you please do your thinking somewhere else then?"

"You should be getting some sleep, too," Tal shot back, ignoring his words completely.

Kenji stared at the golden-haired Digidestined in disbelief, and against his will he let out a bitter laugh. "Seeing as how I don't exactly have a very comfortable place to sleep, I don't think that's going to happen."

It hurt a lot, but he wasn't about to admit that to Tal. Was the golden-haired Digidestined mocking him now, too? Hadn't Tal done enough already?

"Of course you have a place to sleep, silly."

Kenji blinked at the golden-haired Digidestined, and he jumped as Tal suddenly stood up and held out his hand, waiting for Kenji to grab it. Kenji, in turn, stared at Tal's hand like it was a snake coiled and ready to strike.

"Are you coming, or not?" Tal asked, raising a blond eyebrow in amusement.

Kenji remained rooted to his seat, as if the ledge under the window had been permanently glued to his backside. For some reason he was finding it hard to breath and to his embarrassment, he could feel his hands beginning to shake. No one had ever offered a hand like this to him before, at least not that he could remember, and even though it was a simple gesture, it made Kenji's heart swell with emotion.

_Is this what it feels like? Is this what...friendship is supposed to feel like?_

When he didn't take the offered hand, since he didn't trust himself to move or speak, Tal took hold of his arm instead and pulled him to his feet. Kenji flinched at the golden-haired Digidestined's warm, gentle touch and he once again gritted his teeth together to bite back a sob. It was a simple touch, but it brought back so many painful memories of all the things he had missed out on.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" he snapped, pulling his arm away.

Tal paused and turned to look back at him. "If you really don't want me to, then why do you keep letting me?"

Kenji could feel his face burning and he quickly looked away from the golden-haired Digidestined. He didn't have an answer for that question and he knew Tal knew it.

"Come on," Tal said softly, leading him over to the couch where moments ago the golden-haired Digidestined had been faking sleep.

"Wait, Halomon!"

Kenji quickly turned back to the window, and leaning over he gently scooped the sleeping Halomon into his arms before following Tal to the couch where Kibomon was snoring loudly. He collapsed onto the cushions with a small sigh, and curling himself into a small ball he rested his head on the armrest opposite Kibomon, Halomon cuddled in his arms. A moment later he felt Tal slip a blanket over his shivering body without comment, and once again he felt himself blinking back tears at Tal's caring gesture. The sofa sank with Tal's weight as the golden-haired Digidestined settled himself next to Kibomon, his feet stretching out to rest against the backs of Kenji's legs. Normally, Kenji would have been annoyed by this, but for some reason he couldn't quite summon the energy to yell at Tal, so instead he snuggled under his blanket and let his eyes flutter closed, glad for the extra little bit of warmth.

"Goodnight, Kenji," Tal murmured sleepily, reaching out to give his foot (the only part of him that was within reach) an affectionate pat.

Kenji waited until he could hear Tal's deep, even breathing, indicating that the golden-haired Digidestined was asleep, before opening his eyes and whispering, "Goodnight, Tal."

**_Takahiro 'Tal' Kuroki_**

Tal woke with a soft groan and blinking against the faded morning sunlight flickering through the dusty window, he frowned in confusion, uncertain of where exactly he was. A glance at the door leading to the living room gave him the glimpse of a now inactive crystal ball sitting upon the table and immediately it all came back to him. Seermon, the crystal ball, being attacked by a hostile digimon, entering the Digital World, it was like something out of a dream, and yet here he was, now wide awake, and still Kibomon was by his side.

_I should be worried, but...I'm not. I just know that as long as Kibomon is here with me, everything will be okay._

Tal let his grey eyes wander over the faces of his sleeping companions before eventually coming to rest on Kibomon, and he smiled to himself, his hand reaching out to stroke the digimon's scaly forehead.

_I guess I should wake the others, though Kenji does look like he could use a couple more hours of sleep. Then again..._

Tal quickly sat up, and smiling mischievously, he gently nudged Kenji in the back with his foot, hoping to get a reaction out of the raven-haired Digidestned. Kenji, being his usual difficult self, refused to wake up. Instead, the raven-haired Digidestined merely mumbled something in his sleep before rolling onto his other side and snuggling his cheek against the top of Halomon's head. For the first time since Tal had started to get to know the other boy, Kenji looked peaceful, and letting out a deep sigh, Tal smiled softly at the raven-haired Digidestined sleeping opposite him.

_Poor Kenji...He definitely has some personal demons he needs to fight. I still don't get it... Why does he get so upset whenever I try to be nice to him? What is it about me that he doesn't like so much and...why...why does it hurt so much?_

"Morning, Tal," Kibomon suddenly mumbled, sitting up and giving him a sleepy smile.

Tal smiled back at his digimon and said, "Morning, Kibomon. Did you sleep well?"

"The best! I had this really great dream about hot springs! I'd actually prefer a volcano, but I guess that can be a dream for another night!"

_Wait a minute...digimon have dreams?_

Tal stared at his partner, blinking in confusion, and then what Kibomon had said suddenly hit him. "What? A volcano? Did you just say you prefer to relax in molten lava over a hot spring?"

"Well, of course," Kibomon snorted, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "My element is fire, after all."

Tal couldn't help laughing and reaching out he gave his partner a warm hug. "If you say so. Imagine that, taking a hot bath in lava. You're a strange one, Kibomon. If I tried that, I'd be nothing but ashes!"

"Really? You humans must have really sensitive skin. I can handle any degree of heat no matter how hot it is!"

"I'm sure you can." Grinning, Tal kicked at the blanket he had somehow ended up sharing with Kenji, as his blanket had ended up on the floor sometime during the middle of the night, and reaching over he grabbed Kenji's arm in a tight grip, shaking it with more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary. "Wake up, Kenji!"

Kenji, due to his uncooperative nature, chose to ignore him with equal enthusiasm.

"Should have known. You just can't resist giving me a hard time can you, Kenji. Even when you're asleep!"

"Here, allow me," Kibomon offered, and before Tal could stop the little rookie, Kibomon leaped onto Kenji's sleeping form and proceeded to bounce up and down on the raven-haired Digidestined's stomach. "Wakey, wakey!"

_Uh oh..._

Kenji woke with an abrupt start and letting out a startled yelp he nearly toppled off the sofa onto the floor, gasping for breath. Luckily, Tal was able to grab the raven-haired Digidestined's arm before he could fall, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop Kenji's head from connecting with his jaw, giving him a face full of tousled black hair.

"What in the Digiworld are you doing?" Kenji shouted at the top of his lungs, glaring daggers at Kibomon.

"Waking you up," the rookie digimon replied, smiling innocently at Kenji.

Kenji's mouth dropped open, and he started at Kibomon in disbelief. "Waking me up? Are you crazy? You're lucky I can still breath! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Don't tempt me," Kibomon muttered, looking very insulted over the fact that Kenji hadn't appreciated his wake up call.

Tal, who still had a hold of Kenji under the arms and a face full of dark hair managed to let out a muffled laugh. At the sound of his voice, Kenji twisted around to look at him and when the raven-haired Digidestined realized who had come to his rescue, he let out a yelp and tried to wriggle free, his face a mask of embarrassment.

Unfortunately, Kenji's efforts to get away only ended up causing both of them to tumble off the couch and they hit the floor with a loud thump, Tal being the unlucky one to end up on the bottom of the pile.

"Well, good morning to you, too," he managed to groan, wriggling out from under the raven-haired Digidestined and gingerly rubbing the back of his head.

Kenji flushed and glared at him, but instead of commenting, the raven-haired Digidestined merely clamored back onto the couch and proceed to stare at him with an almost frightened expression.

_Huh..._

Tal studied the other boy for a moment, and perking up, he said cheerfully, "What's the matter, Kenji?"

"Nothing," the raven-haired Digidestined mumbled in response, turning bright red in the face.

_I don't get it. How can he be afraid of me? I haven't even done anything to him..._

"What's going on?" Mai suddenly mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes to clear them.

"Yeah, what's all the noise?" Inca asked, sitting up next to Mai and frowning in confusion.

Tal had to smile. "Just Kenji almost flattening me."

Kenji glared at him, but for once the raven-haired Digidestined chose not to comment.

That didn't stop Mai from having her say, though. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Good, cause frankly I don't care what you have to say," Kenji shot back, turning his back on Mai.

"Kenji?" Halomon mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "You're not fighting again, are you?"

"No. It's okay, Halomon. Don't worry about it."

_How can you say that? Of course it's not okay!_

Tal stared at Kenji, and even though the raven-haired Digidestined wasn't looking at him, Tal knew Kenji was aware of his intense gaze. The more Kenji tried to push him away, the more determined he was to get closer to the raven-haired Digidestined. Despite all the mean things Kenji had said to him, he still liked the other boy and he refused to just ignore Kenji, to let him slip away.

Not that he could have, even if he had wanted to.

They'd only known each other for a short time, but despite that there seemed to be some kind of powerful bond between them, and it was so strong there was no way he could ignore it. It was like the bond he appeared to share with the others, but at the same time it was also somehow different. Kenji was special, he could feel it in his heart. The question was, did Kenji feel the same way about him?

"What are you looking at?" Kenji suddenly snapped, confirming Tal's suspicions that the raven-haired Digidestined had felt his gaze.

Tal didn't have an answer for that, so he said the only thing he could think of. "Good question..."

"Morning already and we're still here?" Seta moaned before Kenji could even attempt to answer him, sliding off the second couch with a soft sigh. "I was hoping it might have all just been a nightmare..."

"Me, too," Kenji muttered, making a face.

"No such luck, Seta!" Mai laughed, grinning at the youngest member of the Digidestined. "And I for one am glad, for Velinemon's sake."

"Thanks, Mai," Velinemon replied, beaming at her partner.

"She's got a point there," Inca added, turning to smile at Aiwemon. "It's not all bad here."

_I can't argue with that. I don't know what I'd do if Kibomon weren't here with me..._

Speaking of which, they couldn't stay in Seermon's old cabin forever. It was time to move on.

"Come on, guys, as much as I'd love to sleep in a bit more we'd better get going."

"To where?" Kenji snorted, giving him an incredulous look. "If you can believe anything Seermon said, that means we're stuck on an island."

"For once I agree with Kenji," Kibomon grumbled. "A little direction would have been nice."

Tal absently adjusted his goggles, an unconscious habit he'd picked up over the years when he was thinking deeply about something, and scratching the back of his head, he said, "Well...I think the first thing we need to do is find some digimon who aren't going to attack us, ones like Seermon who don't mind humans. It's important we try to find out as much as we can about the Digital World if we want to survive here and I'm sure there are lots of helpful digimon out there who can tell us loads of stuff. Maybe we'll find a clue as to what we're supposed to do next, something that will help us do what we have to do here so we can go home again."

"It's a start," Inca agreed, giving him an encouraging smile. "Besides, it's not like we have all that many options. Might as well take advantage of the ones we do have."

"Fine!" Kenji snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "But if we land up in even bigger trouble, don't say I didn't warn you all!"

At this outburst Aiwemon shook his head in amusement and said, "On that note, let's get out of here."

"Hey...Seermon...she never came back," Seta suddenly pointed out, glancing nervously at the crystal ball in the next room. "I wonder where she went."

"Seermon?" Mai called out tentatively, but there was no response.

_She's not coming back. Looks like she meant what she said. From here on in we're on our own._

For some reason Tal couldn't help feeling just a little bit uneasy, and edging towards the door to the living room, he said, "Come on, guys, let's get out of here."

No one, not even Kenji, tried to argue with him, and soon they found themselves standing out in the bright morning sunshine. They walked for several hours through the forest without encountering any hostile digimon, leaving Tal free to be alone with his thoughts. Seermon had said many things the night before, but what had really interested him were her words to Kenji. It was almost as if Seermon knew something about Kenji that the rest of them didn't know, and judging by Kenji's reaction, even he hadn't seemed to know just exactly what Seermon had been talking about.

Then again, Seermon seemed to know a lot of things about all of them.

_Including me._

Tal turned to glance at Kenji, who for reasons known only to himself, was actually walking beside him, Tal, of all people, and he was surprised to find the raven-haired Digidestined watching him, apparently for some time now. As soon as Kenji realized he'd been spotted, he flushed and quickly looked away, an unreadable expression on his face.

_He sure is a strange one..._

Even Tal couldn't deny that Kenji always seemed to be so angry and anti-social all the time, but what he couldn't understand was _why_. What could have happened to him that was so terrible he was unable to trust anyone anymore, if he had ever trusted anyone to begin with. Last night had baffled Tal completely. Kenji had seemed almost afraid of him.

Afraid. Of him, of all people.

_I don't care what's going on. I know there was some truth in Seermon's words. Those things I saw in her crystal ball..._

A harmonica, a funny looking white cat, a pair of glasses, and a laptop. And then there was himself and Kenji. Standing in a grassy field and looking up at the sky, Kenji had turned and placed something in his hand, though he hadn't been able to see what it was, and there had been a bright spark of light.

_Was that really a glimpse of the future? A part of the prophecy? And what exactly were we doing?_

Thinking back on the memory now, he realized it wasn't even important what they'd been doing. The important thing was the look on Kenji's face. Smiling and crying at the same time, his defences completely crumbled.

_Will I be the one to do that to him? I don't understand... Why? Why was he crying? Is it my fault?_

"Look! I think we've finally reached the edge of the forest!" Gessmon called out, startling Tal out of his miserable thoughts.

Apparently, Gessmon was right. The trees had started to thin out and he could see a grassy plain up ahead.

"About time!" Mai laughed, running forwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenji demanded, scowling. "You're supposed to stay with the group. If you get lost there's no way I'm trooping back into this forest to find you!"

Mai suddenly skidded to a stop and whirling around she glared at Kenji, a smirk on her face. "Then hurry it up a bit. I don't have all day, you know. We've spent long enough in this forest."

"That's for sure," Velinemon agreed.

"Honestly, I mean could you guys be any slower?"

Mai started to walk off again, and hurrying after the younger Digidestined, Kenji took her firmly by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't you ever listen to common sense? You get yourself lost, we're leaving you here and you're on your own. I've got better things to do with my time than spend it running after little brats like you. I might have to go along with this whole Digidestined thing, but that doesn't mean I signed up for babysitting, too!"

"How dare you call me a little brat!" Mai shrieked, looking outraged. "I don't have to listen to you! I can go wherever I-"

"Fine!" Kenji shouted, losing his patience altogether. "If you won't listen to me then I'll make you listen, even if I have to carry you!"

And he did just that.

Tal watched in complete astonishment as Kenji easily picked Mai up over his shoulder and marched purposely towards the edge of the forest, Velinemon and Halomon following with smiles on their faces.

"Put me down, you big oaf!" Mai squealed, hitting Kenji in the back with her fists. "You know what you are, Kenji? You're a big, insensitive jerk! That's what you are!"

Kenji completely ignored the female Digidestined and Inca started giggling loudly, unable to contain her laughter anymore. Tal, for his part, merely gaped at Kenji and Mai, not knowing what to think. Despite Mai's protests they reached the edge of the forest and Tal gasped at the sight before him. Up ahead was a long grassy plain, which led towards the edge of a small river, and nestled next to the river was what appeared to be a small digimon town.

"It's beautful," Inca murmured, smiling softly.

"It...surprisingly is," Kenji agreed, setting Mai back on her feet and staring at the little town with a small smile on his face. Next to the raven-haired Digidestined, Mai was blushing furiously and for some reason she refused to look at Kenji, taking a peek only when she thought he wasn't looking.

Kenji, being his usual clueless self, didn't appear to notice, but Tal did and he couldn't help smiling at the two, feeling both surprised and happy at Kenji's unusual, almost friendly, behaviour.

"Great, it's a digimon town!" Kibomon excclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement.

"Do you...um...think we should go down there?" Seta asked hesitantly, reaching fearfully for Inca's hand. "What if it's full of bad digimon who don't like humans?"

"Yes, Tal, what should we do?" Kenji said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What's your brilliant plan this time?"

_So much for being friendly._

"Well...I say we should probably get a little bit closer to see if we can hear what the digimon in town are saying. That way we'll know what their attitude towards humans is like."

"And we'd better be careful not to get caught," Inca warned.

"Let's go then," Aiwemon said, soaring around his partner in a circle before taking off towards the river.

Tal followed the little bird digimon, making sure to move as quietly as possible, and creeping through the tall grass he quickly flattened himself against the back of the first building into town, a small, red brick house with colourful window shades and a dark green roof. The others crowded around him, also pressing up against the building, and moving forward at a cautious pace Tal peeked around the side of the brick structure for a better look at the main street. They were right on the very edge of town, but even from a distance he could see many digimon of all shapes and sizes milling around the outdoor shops and calling out to their friends, a perfect picture of a peaceful small town.

"Wow, look at all the digimon!" Seta whispered, squirming under Kenji's arm for a better look. "There's so many of them and they're all so different!"

"It looks like a friendly enough place," Mai remarked, though she sounded a bit uncertain of her words.

Tal frowned, and giving both a digimon that looked like a candelabra and one that looked like a bunch of boulders stuck together a suspicious look, he said slowly, "They might look okay, but will they be so friendly once they realize there are humans here?"

It looked like the rock and candle digimon were haggling with a digimon that resembled a mushroom, who was running a fruit stand, and staring at them in amusement all Tal could do was shake his head.

"I don't see why not. Most digimon would jump at the chance to see a human. I think most of them are hoping that the prophecy will come true. It's only a few who aren't so keen on it," Kibomon informed them, leaning around Inca's slender legs to watch the townsfolk.

"There are also digimon out there who like to go around saying the prophecy isn't true, but you can tell they really hope it is," Halomon added.

Inca, who was standing next to Halomon, raised her eyebrows at the little white rookie, a small smile on her face. "Are you guys sure you don't know more about the prophecies of File Island than you're letting on?"

"No," Aiwemon replied, settling himself on Inca's shoulder and shaking his head in denial. "All we know is what Seermon told us and the bit we heard from other digimon about how there's a prophecy that mentions humans and digimon working together. Some digimon think it means the humans will help us and others believe the humans will only hinder us. Some even believe that humans don't really exist. I don't think anyone but Seermon and Sorcermon know the exact words of the prophecy."

Tal frowned, slightly confused. "But...Seermon hinted that the prophecy indicates we're going to save this world, or at least try to."

"And she made it pretty clear that we must be the humans the prophecy is talking about," Mai butted in, looking to Inca who nodded in agreement.

Gessmon, who was curled in Seta's arms, let out a big sigh and said, "Some digimon think the prophecy might be a trick or that it may have even been written by humans in order to convince the digimon in this world that they have to let the humans take over. You know, silly things like that."

"Sounds like the human world," Kenji snorted, shaking his head in disgust. "When word spreads like wildfire, it tends to blow the stories way out of proportion. How could they even think that? Seermon blatantly said we're the first humans to have ever come in contact with this world, so how could humans have written the prophecy?"

"We know that, Kenji, you don't need to yell at us," Aiwemon said mildly, ducking his head. "We're just telling you what we've heard."

"Exactly," Halomon agreed. "And like I said, those digimon who think the phophecy is all nonsense are the ones who hope it comes true the most."

Tal had to smile at the look on Kenji's face, but before he could tease the raven-haired Digidestined, there was a sudden commotion in the streets.

"What's going on?" Kenji whispered.

Tal felt the raven-haired Digidestined lean around his shoulder for a quick look and following Kenji's line of sight he let out a gasp of surprise. A small female rabbit digimon with pale skin and what looked like four ears sitting atop her head had appeared out of nowhere and she was waving her small arms in the air to get the crowd's attention. "Hurry! Everyone, hurry! Something is coming, something horrible! We need to hide! Run! Protect yourselves!"

As soon as the little digimon's words reached the ears of the townsfolk, pandemonium erupted. All of the digimon, who only moments ago had been enjoying themselves in the market, were now running and screaming for their lives in every direction.

"What's that little digimon taling about?" Seta cried, covering his ears to block out the noise.

Thankfully the noise Seta wasn't too fond of prevented the little boy's words from being overheard, and Tal watched in shock as all of the digimon went running into the houses along the street, slamming the doors behind them. Some even went so far as to run screaming right out of town.

_What in the Digiworld..._

The little digimon who'd shouted the warning leaped through the nearest open window and she yanked the shutters closed behind her, leaving the main street completely deserted.

Inca frowned in confusion, an odd sort of look on her face. "What's going on? Why are they all so frightened?"

"No clue," Mai muttered, shaking her head.

_Something big is about to happen, I can feel it._

Tal slowly stepped away from the building he'd been hiding behind, right out into the open, and he glanced down the street, looking for something that might have caused the digimon to become so fearful, but there was nothing there.

The street was completely deserted.

"Tal, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Kenji hissed, reaching out to grab his arm and pulling him back behind the building into hiding again.

"There's nothing there, Kenji. Look for yourself."

"That doesn't mean we're not still supposed to be careful. Honestly, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"I still don't understand, though. What was that all about?" Mai asked curiously. "Digimon sure are weird."

Inca suddenly clapped a hand over Mai's mouth and motioning for silence, she said, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Here what?" Gessmon squeaked, hiding himself behind Seta's legs.

Everybody froze.

_What is Inca talking about?_

And then suddenly Tal could hear it, too. A loud rumbling sound reached his ears, and it was growing louder and louder by the minute. He could feel the ground shaking beneath his feet and he had to hang onto the wall of the red brick house to keep his balance.

Whatever it was, it was big and most definitely not very friendly.

"Move," Kenji said impatiently, and Tal felt himself being pushed out of the way. He watch silently as Kenji stepped out into the street to take a look, and much to Tal's amusement the raven-haired Digidestined kept one hand on his arm, as if to make sure he didn't do something stupid, like run off down the street to confront whatever was coming towards them.

_I don't get it. If he doesn't care then why does he keep acting like he does?_

Kenji suddenly jerked back, startling Tal, who stared at the raven-haired Digidestined in confusion. Kenji's face had gone white and his fingers were trembling on Tal's arm.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

Kenji looked like he was struggling for words. "It's...it's a digimon! A big dinosaur digimon coming right into town! That's what's making all the noise!"

Tal's mouth dropped open and he moved ahead of Kenji to take a look himself. Sure enough, a large, dark dinosaur digimon was heading straight down the street towards them.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble."

The digimon was stomping so loudly he was causing the ground to shake and they all had to hang onto each other to stop themselves from falling. As soon as the digimon spotted them, it spoke. "There you are! Looks like I'm gonna have dinner tonight!"

"Run!" Mai shrieked.

Tal and the rest of the Digidestined made a break for it just in time. If they had moved even one second later they would have been burnt to a crisp by a huge stream of fire shooting out of the digimon's mouth.

_Uh oh..._

"Let's split up!" Kenji shouted, quickly grabbing onto Mai's hand and pulling her up the street.

Tal hadn't expected himself to agree, but realizing they didn't really have another choice, he nodded to show he understood and grabbed onto both Inca's hand and Seta's hand, dragging both Digidestined in the opposite direction of Kenji and Mai, his chosen path taking his group towards the river. For a moment, the dinosaur digimon looked a bit confused as it just stood there debating who to chase, giving them a bit of a head start, and Tal almost laughed, though the situation didn't really call for laughing.

"Not very smart, is he!" Inca called out, panting between breaths.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, the dinosaur digimon finally decided to chase after their group instead of Kenji's group and panting Tal ran down a side alley, the large digimon lumbering along behind them.

"There's no way we can outrun him!" Inca wailed, struggling to keep up.

"Then we'll have to fight! Scale Blaster!" Kibomon shouted, the heat radiating from the crimson scales on his body surging up to his forehead, where a beam of energy erupted and flew at the dinosaur digimon.

"I know you guys are strong, but even you can't hope to defeat a giant digimon like that!" Seta whimpered.

"Don't be too sure!" Gessmon shot back, though he looked a little uncertain of his words. "Porcupine Pricker!"

Tal watched in surprise as the fur on Gessmon's back stiffened and needles shot free from his body, heading straight for the dinosaur digimon.

"You little runts can't get away from me!" the dinosaur digimon shouted.

_This isn't working!_

Tal frowned at his partner, and letting out a soft groan, he said, "Would you guys quit it? You're making him angry, not stopping him!"

"Says you!" Kibomon shot back, making a face.

Instead of responding, Tal grabbed his partner by the arm and proceeded to drag the little rookie down the narrow street they'd chosen for their escape route. Somehow they managed to reach the end of the alley without getting caught and they stumbled out onto a back street, quickly racing towards the river. The dinosaur digimon was still behind them and Tal was starting to doubt their chances of getting away without a nasty confrontation.

_Better me than Kenji and Mai, though. I hope they got away okay..._

**_Mai Nakaniwa  
_**

Mai, along with Kenji and their two digimon, raced towards the other end of town, glancing warily over their shoulders as they hurried to make an escape. They leaped behind a large stone fountain, and Mai stood there gasping for breath, uncertain of what to do next. "Where is he?"

Beside her, Kenji peeked around the edge of the fountain, and frowning Mai listened in silence as the dinosaur digimon's footsteps appeared to fade, indicating that he had lumbered off in the other direction.

"Safe for now," Velinemon sighed.

Mai made a face at her partner and said, "But for how long? We can't keep hiding forever. We need to get out of this town and as far away from that digimon as possible!"

Next to her, Kenji was looking surprisingly worried. Slowly the raven-haired Digidestined stepped out from behind the fountain and began to inch along the street.

_And he's the one saying he has to babysit me!_

That remark still stung, and glaring at the raven-haired Digidestined, Mai snapped, "Kenji, where are you going?"

Kenji turned to look back at her, his green eyes dark and shadowy. "I think he's gone after Tal's group. We've got to find the others before they get hurt."

"But...listen, Kenji, we've got to get out of here while we still have a chance!"

"I'm not leaving this town without them," he said stubbornly.

_Well, what do you know..._

Mai stared at the raven-haired Digidestined in surprise and smiling slightly, she said, "Alright, but you're not leaving me here alone."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kenji said dryly, holding out his hand to her.

Mai quickly took the offered hand and they started hurrying back up the street between the buildings, following the sounds of the dinosaur digimon's footsteps. Kenji's hand was warm and strong and she blushed slightly.

After all, she'd never held a boy's hand before.

_And after what he said earlier..._

Remembering Kenji's earlier threat, she said indignantly, "Oh sure, threaten to leave me behind, but you're all gung-ho on finding the others!"

"I was joking. I wasn't going to leave you behind," Kenji said impatiently, a slight blush dusting his pale cheeks.

"You? Joking? Well, I guess there's a first time for everything!"

For some reason, all of a sudden her heart felt lighter, and beaming at the raven-haired Digidestined, she gave his hand a shy squeeze, though he didn't seem to notice.

_Figures._

A scream suddenly split the air, stopping them in their tracks, and untangling herself from Kenji, whom she'd run into, Mai felt her heart leap into her throat. "That sounded like Inca!"

Kenji's face filled with fear, and he said in a panicked voice, "The others, they're in trouble!"

"This way!" Halomon shouted, taking the lead.

_Oh no. Tal, Inca, Seta, please be okay..._

**_Takahiro 'Tal' Kuroki_**

Tal, along with Inca, Seta, and their digimon partners, managed to get to the river's edge, hoping to find a bridge to get across to the other side. Only there was one problem. The bridge was broken. They were trapped.

"Now what?" Seta cried, clinging to Tal's waist in fear. Tal glanced warily around for an escape route.

There was none.

"No where to run and no where to hide!" the large dinosaur digimon laughed, lumbering up behind them and blocking their only escape route, which was the way they had come. "I'm going to have a feast tonight!"

"Not if we can help it!" Aiwemon shot back, lanching himself into the air. "Keen Sight!"

The dinosaur digimon howled as Aiwemon's blue lasers shot into his eyes, and Tal had to fight down an urge to cheer very loudly.

"You'll pay for that! Fire Blast!"

The dinosaur digimon let a huge stream of fire erupt from his mouth, and Inca, screaming, managed to dive out of the way just in time. Aiwemon, too, narrowly escaped the flames.

"Inca!" Tal shouted, rushing to the female Digidestined's side and slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

The female Digidestined managed a weak nod and a faint smile.

"Not for long!" the dinosaur digimon cackled. "Fire Blast!"

"Look out!" Seta squeaked.

Tal and Kibomonn ducked as the fire soared over their heads and Tal could feel the heat of the blast as it ruffled his golden hair.

"Not so fast! Rolling Shot!" Gessmon shouted, curling himself into a ball and launching his own body at the dinosaur digimon.

Unfortunately it had no effect and the dinosaur digimon shouted, "Now you'll feel the true force of my wrath! Iron Tail!"

"Tal!"

_Huh?_

Tal jerked up in surprise and spotted Kenji and Mai running towards him, just behind the dinosaur digimon. Both of them looked frightened and Tal felt a stab of relief at seeing them safe, which quickly turned to panic. "What are you guys doing? Get out of here while you still can!"

"And leave you with this ugly dinosaur? No way!" Mai retorted. "Velinemon! Get in there and help!"

"You too, Halomon!" Kenji added.

"Guys..."

Tal tried to protest, but the look on Kenji's face stopped him.

"We're staying so don't waste your breath," the raven-haired Digidestined snapped, eyes flashing. "If you think I'm going to let you take the easy way out and get yourself killed, think again! If I have to be stuck in this crazy world then so do you!"

Tal blinked in surprise. Kenji wanted to save him? He had to admit, he was almost flattered.

"Yummy...more freash meet," the dinasour digimon growled, turning to Kenji and Mai.

Tal felt his stomach drop. "No! Kibomon, help them!"

"Scale Blaster!" Kibomon shouted.

The blast hit the dinosaur digimon in the back, but he didn't even turn around. It was like he hadn't even felt it.

"We'll teach you for frightening those digimon!" Halomon said loudly, spreading his arms. "Halo Rings!"

"Now's your chance!" Mai cried.

"Right!" Velinemon shouted, leaping at the dinosaur digimon with her claws.

He howled in pain as both attacks met their target and staggered forwards, nearly flattening Halomon.

"Watch out!" Kenji scolded, as Halomon soared into the air and flew backwards towards Mai.

"Steel Talons!" Aiwemon cried, raking his sharp talons against the dinosaur digimon's neck. He staggered again and Kenji leaped out of the way of his tail just in time.

_Kenji!_

Tal made to rush fowads, his heart pounding, but Inca grabbed onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Careful," she whispered. "There's no telling what that digimon will do if you try to get past him!"

"But-"

"Kenji, are you hurt?" Mai cried, crouching next to the raven-haired Digidestined.

"No," Kenji groaned, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder where he'd hit the ground pretty hard.

"Sorry," Aiwemon said apologetically.

"You sure you're not hurt?" Halomon asked, fluttering up to his partner and looking frightened. He hopped onto Kenji's legs and stroked the raven-haired Digidestined cheek, a gesture that was undeniably protective.

Once again, Tal found himself letting out a sigh of relief.

_Safe._

They all jumped as the dinosaur digimon let out a loud grunt and he straightened up with surprising agility, his eyes narrowing in fury. "You humans have caused enough trouble already. It's time to finish you off!"

Reaching out, the dinosaur digimon grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be Kenji.

"Let him go!" Halomon shouted, fluttering up and struggling to loosen the large digimon's tight grip on his partner with his small hands.

The dinosaur digimon swatted at him like a fly and Halomon tumbled out of the air with a cry. Mai managed to catch him and she stared at Kenji in fright, unable to look away from the raven-haired Digidestined.

"Don't you hurt him!" Kenji shouted, struggling in the digimon's grip. "Let me go!"

"Tal, do something!" Mai shrieked, hugging Halomon tightly to her chest. The little digimon let out a whimper of pain and buried his face against Mai's heart.

Tal continued to stare at Kenji in horror, his mind a complete blank. "But...what?"

"Say goodbye to your friends, little boy!" the dinosaur digimon laughed, dangling Kenji over the ground by his feet. The raven-haired Digidestined's face was white with fear, and he looked like he was in shock. "Once I drop you it'll be lights out and soon the rest of these little kids will follow!"

"No!" Inca moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Seta started to cry, and Tal realized with a sinking sensation in his stomach that none of their digimons' attacks were working.

_No...He can't die. I haven't even gotten a chance to get to know him..._

At that moment Kenji happened to turn in the air towards him and their eyes met. The fear and desperation in Kenji's jade green gaze was like nothing Tal had ever seen before, and the panic in his heart grew to a breaking point. He was unable to take his eyes off Kenji, as if they were locked in some kind of life or death staring contest.

He had to help Kenji. He had to save him.

"Say goodnight, human," the digimon laughed.

"No!" Tal heard himself scream.

Something inside of him seemed to burst forth, his fear and overwhelming need to help taking over his heart and mind completely. The Digivice he held unconsciously in his hand erupted, a shining yellow stream of light bursting from its white surface.

"Don't worry, Tal, I'll help him!" Kibomon shouted, disappearing inside a ball of yellow light coming from the Digivice.

Everyone seemed to freeze, even the dinosaur digimon, who stood there staring stupidly at Kibomon.

_What's happening?_

"Kibomon digivolve to...Kikoumon!"

The yellow light died away, and Tal's mouth dropped open.

Now standing where Kibomon had been only seconds before was a larger digimon who looked even more like a dinosaur than Kibomon had, and his scales had become heavy plates. Spikes now sprouted from his tail and there was a helmet on his head with horns pointed forwards instead of straight up.

Launching himself forwards the new digimon snatched Kenji out of the other dinosaur digimon's slack grip and Tal watched, dumbstruck, as his partner set the raven-haired Digidestrined gently on the ground next to him, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening and it was just another normal day in the Digiworld, not that anything about the Digital World could really be considered normal.

Beside him, Kenji looked stunned, his face a mask of shock.

_Kibomon? Is that...really him?_

The new digimon, who moments ago had been Kibomon, stared at the dinosaur digimon and said, "Now let's see how good you are in a fair fight!"


	5. The Power of the Digidestined

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Kibomon, Aiwemon, Velinemon, or Gessmon, who were created by RoyalKnightX, Shire Folk, Silver Kitsune Lunara, and Miss Anonymous hp respectively.

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated** **this nice little series of one-shots, but once again here I am to post another one, which is actually the conclusion to the last chapter I posted. So...I guess really this part is more like a two-shot** **kind of thing. Anyways, I hope you all like it. And, most of all, I hope all of you are enjoying these characters and their digimon, and if I've somehow managed to win you over with their hearts, then my work here is done and it's mission accomplished. Check back for more one-shots and little side stories to come! It is at the end of _this_ chapter where Kenji and Tal would have proceeded to have a fight that results in Tal standing upon the stone balcony of Floramon's house that night in the one-shot _Moonlight Demons,_ which takes place after this chapter, watching Kenji on the lawn and lamenting over their rocky relationship. The contents of that fight and what was said may join this collection of one-shots in the near future, though I suspect most of you will already be able to guess what the fight was about and what words were exchanged after reading this chapter. And without further ado, let us proceed on with the story!  
**

One-shot 6: This one-shot (or like I said, two-shot as it takes place immediately after the last chapter) takes place on the second day of their Digiworld experience after leaving Seermon's cabin. The one-shot _Moonlight Demons _takes place on this same day, but in the evening.

Digimon Chronicles: The Demon Years

The Power of the Digidestined

At the sight of Kibomon's new form, the dinosaur digimon seemed to lose a bit of his confidence because instead of immediately rushing Kikoumon, he slowly began to back up a bit, while at the same time giving his new foe a look of deep suspicion. "Hey...no fair. How did you manage to do that? You're ruining my dinner!"

"Oh, and picking on defenseless humans is playing fair?" Kikoumon growled, lowering himself into an offensive crouch.

Halomon was quick to agree, and poking his head out of Mai's arms, he shouted, "You should feel ashamed of yourself, DarkTyrannomon!"

"DarkTyrannomon?" Inca echoed, looking confused.

Aiwemon quickly settled himself onto Kikoumon's shoulder, and inclining his head towards Inca, he gave her a quick smile. "Yes, DarkTyrannomon. That's what this digimon is called, though why he chose to attack us, I have no idea."

"Of course," Mai grumbled. "I refuse to be anyone's dinner, especially when it comes to this oaf of a digimon."

"You don't need to know," DarkTyrannomon grumbled, continuing to eye Kikoumon warily from the bank of the river.

"I don't get it. What...what happened to Kibomon?" Kenji gasped, his deep green eyes nearly popping out of their sockets in shock. "I don't understand..."

Tal frowned thoughtfully at the raven-haired Digidestined, who was sprawled out on the grass in front of him by his feet, and shaking his head he glanced at Kikoumon for an explanation. Kikoumon, though, was too busy stalking DarkTyrannomon to notice, so Aiwemon answered instead. "Do you remember what we told you about digivolution and about how digimon can have different levels? That's what happened to Kibomon. When all of you first arrived here, you saw us digivolve from our in-training levels to our rookie levels. Kibomon here has digivolved again, this time to his champion level."

"Way to go, Kikoumon!" Gessmon cheered, beaming at the impressive champion.

"Like I said, unfair!" DarkTyrannomon shouted, stomping his feet in frustration. "Digivolving is supposed to be a very difficult process! Many digimon in this world are lucky ever to reach a digivolution stage past rookie!"

"Listen to Mister Know-it-all here," Mai smirked, rolling her eyes. "Sure, _now _he decides to act all smart."

"This is serious business!" DarkTyrannomon roared, effectively silencing Mai's sarcastic remarks. "Only the strongest of heart are able to achieve such a stage of digivolution here in the Digital World!"

"Yes...though that doesn't necessarily mean a pure heart," Halomon sighed, shaking his head.

_Huh?_

Tal glanced curiously at the little rookie, and catching his eyes, Halomon nodded slightly, though what message he was trying to convey was completely lost on Tal.

"Halomon?" Kenji inquired, frowning at his partner.

"A strong heart and a pure heart are not the same thing. Strength can be used for good or for evil, thus there are digimon of both light and darkness. The heart is a powerful tool, and if used wisely, it can accomplish many wonderful things, but if used as a means for power, well..."

_Halomon..._

Tal stared at the little rookie in shock, and judging by the look on Kenji's face, he knew he wasn't the only one who was surprised by Halomon's insightful words of wisdom. Usually the little rookie was humorous, naive, cheeky, and he had a bit of a temper, especially when it came to Kibomon, so to see him acting so _wise,_ especially since he could be a little on the clueless side sometimes, was definitely not normal behaviour for Halomon.

Or maybe it was, and they just hadn't seen this side of Halomon yet.

"Quit trying to confuse me!" DarkTyrannomon snarled, angrily lashing his tail about, forcing Mai to stumble back a few steps. "Humans having the power to help digimon digivolve? It can't be! Humans are useless to us! What sort of darkness is this?"

"Hey!" Velinemon shouted, shaking her paw at DarkTyrannomon. "You take that back!"

_Wait...what?_

Confused, Tal stared at DarkTyrannomon_,_ unsure of how to respond. "But...I didn't do anything."

"Sure you did! I saw that light coming from that thing you're holding! I'm not as stupid as I look, you know!"

"Wanna bet?" Mai muttered under her breath, earning herself a glare from Kenji.

Tal was still confused, and he didn't hesitate to show it. "Huh? I don't get it..."

Kikoumon suddenly leaned down towards him, and looking him in the eye, the large champion said, "Don't you see, Tal? You're the reason I was able to digivolve, with a little help from the Digivice. You heard DarkTyrannomon, didn't you? Your Digivice was glowing. Without you, I don't think I would have been able to digivolve, especially not so quickly after meeting you."

"But how-"

"I think...it was your wish to save Kenji that activated the Digivice, which is what helped me to digivolve. It's not only just when you're in trouble that I want to help out. It's when anyone who is close to us is in danger, which includes all of our friends here. Your wish to save our friends, as well as yourself, is what brought me into existence."

"Really..."

_My friends...including Kenji..._

Tal slowly turned to look down at the raven-haired Digidestined, who was still sitting by his feet, only to find Kenji staring back at him with wide eyes. As soon as their gazes met, Kenji quickly stood up and slowly backed away from him, his jade green irises burning with emotion. His tormented gaze and the stormy expression on his face confused Tal, and sensing the tension in the air between them, he wasn't surprised when Kenji quickly broke eye contact and proceeded to stare at the ground beneath his feet.

"So...um...who are you now? You're so big!" Seta gasped, gazing in awe at Kikoumon.

"As you heard, my name is Kikoumon. I'm a champion level vaccine type digimon. I may be bigger, but I'm still the same digimon I've always been. You don't have to be afraid of me, Seta."

"That's right, he's totally on our side!" Mai cheered, beaming at the newly evolved champion.

"Hey!" DarkTyrannomon suddenly shouted, straighting to his full height and glaring at Kikoumon. "In case you've forgotten, I'm trying to attack you here!"

"Hold your digihorses already and shut your trap!" Mai snapped back, shaking her fist at the dark dinosaur digimon. "In case _you _didn't notice, we're trying to have a conversation here!"

"Well, sorry, but I'm hungry and if you think I'm going to let my next meal walk away, forget it!"

"So, that's how you want to play the game, huh?" Kikoumon growled. "Fine then, I'll play your game. Everybody, stand back! This could get ugly!"

And with that, Kikoumon launched himself at DarkTyrannomon, a battle cry escaping his large mouth. "Crimson Spike!"

Caught off guard, DarkTyrannomon tumbled backwards, the large spikes on Kikoumon's tail raking across his midsection. "Doesn't matter if you're at the champion level, you still won't be able to defeat me!"

"Wanna bet? Heat Horns!"

Tal gasped as a huge ball of fire began to form between Kikoumon's horns, the two pointy appendages channelling heat into a fiery sphere of destruction, and lowering his head slightly, a huge beam of burning energy erupted from between his horns and slammed into DarkTrynnomon's chest, sending him flying back towards the buildings at the edge of town, smoke rising off his dark body like small funnel clouds dancing on the wind.

"Come on, guys! Let's make sure he doesn't get up again!" Halomon shouted, springing out of Mai's grip and streaking through the air towards the fallen DarkTyrannomon. "Halo Rings!"

"Porcupine Pricker!" Gessmon cried, the sharp needle-like fur from his back shooting through the centre of Halomon's glowing orange circular beams.

The two combined attacks exploded into DarkTyrannomon's forehead, and taking his own turn, Aiwemon shouted, "Keen Sight!"

"My turn now!" Velinemon laughed, leaping after Aiwemon's blue lasers, her claws ready to strike. Jumping up above DarkTyrannomon, she let loose no less than thirteen aquamarine energy blades that mingled with Aiwemon's attack, sending a blaze of blue and green energy exploding into the dark dinosaur digimon. Once again he was thrown backwards, this time onto the ground, a groan escaping his mouth.

"How do you like that?" Velinemon cheered, sending her partner the thumbs up.

Mai, staring at the little rookie with her mouth hanging open, said, "Wow...so cool!"

"You...can't defeat me," DarkTyrannomon gasped, attempting to struggle to his feet. "I'm...just...getting warmed up. I...won't let you and your filthy human partners get away with this! They won't have our world. Even if I'm deleted, there will be other digimon who will make sure of that! I don't...care if the prophecy was right and that...you humans...can help digimon...digivolve! I know what you humans are really all about, and that's why...you're gonna be my meal tonight..."

"I've heard enough of your babbling!" Kikoumon snapped, looming over the fallen champion and nodding his head towards the rookies closing in behind him. "All together, guys! Let's show this jerk what happens to digimon who mess with our human friends!"

"Right! Halo Rings!"

"Keen Sight!"

"Porcupine Pricker!"

"Solar Pyro!" Velinemon finished, blue flames erupting from the giant rune above her head.

Watching the combined attacks as they careened into DarkTyrannomon, Kikoumon shouted, "Take this! Heat Horns!"

"No! Curse you! Curse you and your humans! Curse the prophecy! Curse you all!" DarkTyrannomon screeched before disappearing in a blaze of multicoloured fire, his data sparkling briefly in the air before fading completely.

Tal stood next to Kenji, completely dumbstruck, and giving himself a mental shake, he managed to utter, "You...you guys did it. You really did it!"

"You saved us!" Inca gasped.

"We had to," Aiwemon said simply, soaring over to his partner and settling himself gently on her shoulder. "All of you were in trouble. It was the only way."

"Guys!"

Tal looked up to see Mai running towards them, Velinemon behind her, and Halomon once again curled in her arms. "Mai!"

"Wasn't that awesome? It was so awesome!"

"Kenji!" Halomon cried, leaping into his partner's arms and hugging the raven-haired Digidestined tightly around the neck. "Oh, Kenji, I was so worried! Are you hurt? Are you-"

"I'm fine," Keniji mumbled, scratching his partner gently behind the ears. Halomon sighed happily at Kenji's touch, and though he didn't look like he believed the raven-haired Digidestined, he nodded reluctantly, his small face burying itself against Kenji's chest.

"Inca, are you okay?" Aiwemon asked, sounding concerned. "DarkTyrannomon's tail almost hit you. I was quite worried."

"I'm fine, but thanks for thinking of me."

"So, that's why you screamed earlier," Mai interrupted, snapping her fingers in sudden understanding. "Kenji and I heard you screaming earlier and we thought someone might have gotten hurt."

"Nope, but we're lucky you guys came when you did otherwise we would have been in big trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Kenji snorted. "If anything, we made things worse for you guys."

"No way!" Seta protested. "If it hadn't been for you, Kenji, Kibomon might not have digivolved and we would have been goners for sure."

Kenji stared at Seta in disbelief, his cheeks turning red, and Tal was amused to find that the raven-haired Digidestined refused to meet his eyes.

_He's embarrassed. That's good, right? It must mean he feels something..._

Tal would have continued his musings if Kikoumon hadn't caused a sudden distraction just then by turning back into Kibomon.

"What happened?" Seta yelped, staring at Kibomon in shock. "Why did you turn back all of a sudden? You didn't turn back into your in-training form after you became Kibomon!"

"Well, rookie stage is pretty much the standard stage for digimon," Aiwemon explained, not giving Kibomon a chance to answer. "Any stage beyond rookie requires a great deal of energy to maintain. If Kikoumon hadn't had to use all his energy for fighting just now, he could have stayed at the champion stage for much longer, but because he used up all his energy at once fighting DarkTyrannomon, he didn't have any left to stay at the champion level, thus he de-digivolved back to his rookie stage."

"Okay, I think I get it. So...each digivolution stage requires a certain amount of energy to maintain," Inca repeated, and Aiwemon nodded, "and once that energy is used up, they have to revert back to a level in which there is enough energy to maintain."

"Right!" Gessmon chirped happily.

"So...let me get this straight," Kenji interrupted, his green eyes narrowing into angry slits. "We're the Digidestined, the kids from that prophecy, and now all the human hating digimon are out to get us cause they think we're going to ruin their world?"

Tal had to smile. "That's what Seermon said. I mean, basically, if you sum it all up."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful."

"Huh, so back to digivolving, these Digivices sure are powerful for being so little, aren't they?" Mai commented, studying her Digivice curiously.

"And where do you think that power comes from?" Kibomon said confidently, making a fist.

"Where?" Tal asked, humouring his partner.

"From you guys, of course! I felt it from you when I digivolved, Tal."

"Well, this answers one of our many questions," Inca laughed, smiling at each of them in turn. "What these gadgets are for. Apparently, they help our digimon digivolve so they can fight!"

"That's right!" Kibomon said. "I knew you guys would figure it out!"

Tal smiled at his partner. "I'm glad we've got friends like you guys and Seermon here, but...now we know, we also have enemies. There are digimon out there who aren't going to be so welcoming towards humans, so we have to be on our guard. I have a feeling these Digivices of ours are going to come in handy a lot, especially if we get into big trouble."

"Which is a definite possibility," Mai snorted. "Especially considering that the mean digimon here in this world have the advantage. They know the territory more than we do and they're familiar with the weirdness in this world, more so than us or our partners, who've never ventured very far from their home before."

"I've heard some digimon don't even believe the humans and the prophecy exist. They seem to think it's just a made up story to either scare them or give them false hope. A story for entertainment, so to speak," Aiwemon informed them.

"If that's the case, won't they get a shock when they see us," Kenji muttered, making a face.

"Um...Tal...look," Inca suddenly whispered, pointing towards the edge of the town.

"Huh?"

Tal glanced at the main road leading into town and he let out a gasp of surprise. All over town, digimon were slowly coming towards them from out of their houses or staring at them through open windows.

"Wow, who knew there could be so many different digimon!" Mai squealed in delight.

"There are tons of different digimon in our world," Velinemon boasted, "each one unique and different from the one before."

"Uh...guys, they're coming towards us," Seta whimpered, edging behind Kenji. "What if they're the kind of digimon who don't like humans? We can't fight all of them and win. They'll defeat us for sure!"

"Hey," Inca murmured, "that digimon at the front. Isn't she the one who warned everyone that something was coming into town?"

Tal studied the little rookie, and he nodded in agreement. "Looks like it to me."

As one, they all edged back towards the river, but instead of attacking them the digimon crept shyly towards them, stunned looks on their curious faces, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"You...you're humans," a digimon that looked like a mushroom gasped. Tal recognized him as the digimon who had been running the fruit stand earlier, though he had lost some of his confidence.

"You saved us!" a digimon who looked like some type of flower stammered.

Tal wasn't so sure about that. After all, from the way it looked to him, DarkTyrannomon had come into the city looking specifically for humans, as if he knew exactly where they would be.

_Something's not right here...Not with the town, but with DarkTyrannomon. How did he know we would be here? _

"I can't believe it, the humans really do exist!" a digimon with a head that resembled a pumpkin cried, beaming at them. "The prophecy is real!"

"We're saved!" a small bird digimon cheered, happily fluttering his wings.

Soon other digimon took up the chant and they started whispering excitedly to each other, their large eyes sparkling with happiness and hope.

"And you said they weren't real," a small plant digimon snorted to her companion, a strange looking rookie who carried both human and beast characteristics.

"Nobody ask you, Lalamon," the male rookie snorted, his nose in the air.

"Come on, Strabimon, you need to learn to live a little. You're so uptight all the time."

"Spare me. I have better things to do with my time than listen to you."

"Well, I never-"

"This is a wonderful day!" the pumpkin digimon interrupted, clapping his hands together in delight. "Finally we'll be free from the darkness!"

"And you digimon," the first flower digimon, who wasn't Lalamon, said, nodding to Kibomon. "You're so lucky! What does it feel like to have a human partner?"

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world," Aiwemon replied for his fellow rookie, tilting his head slightly to gaze fondly at Inca.

"You, Kibomon, you digivolved!" the mushroom digimon from the stand gasped, wide-eyed. "Even the best of us digimon can't usually achieve higher stages of digivolution without some kind of aide from the Digital World itself. Well, except the bad guys. They also somehow seem able to use the Powers of Darkness to help them digivolve..."

"Whoa, hold up a second," Mai yelped, waving her hands in the air. "Back up a sec! The Powers of Darkness? What exactly is that?"

The digimon exchanged uneasy glances, and the female rookie who had warned the town of danger earlier suddenly stepped forward, her eyes focused intently on their faces. "The Powers of Darkness. A power to do great evil. It is the power that fuels conflict and despair here in the Digital World. A power that has the ability to claim the hearts of the innocent if they are not careful, if they choose to give in to despair and deception."

_The Powers of Darkness. Could this be...what Seermon was talking about?_

Tal felt a shiver race down his spine, and gazing at the little rookie, he inquired, "What is your name?"

"I am Lunamon, and Mushroomon, Floramon, Pumpkinmon, Strabimon, and Lalamon here, along with everyone else, are my friends. This town is our home. So...you humans really must be the humans from the prophecy if you can help digimon digivolve."

"That's right," Inca replied. "I'm Inca, by the way, and these are my friends, Tal, Kenji, Mai, and Seta."

"Nice to meet you," Mai said cheerfully.

Kenji merely grunted a half greeting and Seta smiled tentatively at the female rookie, his response shy and hesitant. "Hello."

"It's nice to meet all of you, too," Lunamon said with a smile. "We've been waiting for your arrival for a long time, ever since we heard Seermon's prophecy from Sorcermon."

"So then...you don't mind us being here?" Seta asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Lalamon beamed, elbowing her rude friend in the side for his rather loud snort.

Tal was about to reply, but to his surprise, Kenji suddenly knelt in front of Lunamon, his expression serious. "Listen, we've run into a couple of nasty digimon lately. You wouldn't happen to know what's going on around here, would you? Any clue why these digimon have lashed out at us without even first trying to get a chance to find out what humans are really like?"

Lunamon frowned, crossing her arms over her small chest. "There have always been dark digimon around here in the Digital World, ever since the end of the Age of Life at the dawn of the Digital World. Rumour has it that these digimon have increased in numbers lately, though, in order to put a stop to Seermon's prophecy, or more accurately, the prophecy of File Island."

"Or in other words, to stop us, the Digidestined, from having an impact on your world."

"Yes, that's it exactly. I don't know any details, but apparently these mean digimon are looking for something and whatever it is they want, it has something to do with you guys. At least, that's what we've heard."

"But...we didn't even arrive here in the Digital World until yesterday. How could they..."

"I think it's something these evil digimon have been planning for a while, in case you did ever come to the Digital World. They must have somehow gotten wind of your arrival here and that's why they're attacking you."

"That DarkTyrannomon did seem to be looking for us, humans, specifically," Inca said slowly.

Tal nodded in agreement, a thoughtful look overtaking his handsome features. "I thought the same thing, and then there was that digimon who attacked us on our first day here. He, too, had a thing against humans, and it was almost like he was waiting for us, or knew we'd be coming his way..."

"So...you don't know what it is these bad digimon are looking for?" Halomon asked curiously.

"No, sorry."

Mai rolled her eyes at Lunamon's response. "Typical help from digimon!"

"Well, whatever it is, we're not letting them have it!" Kenji snapped.

"Um...what's the Age of Light?" Inca asked curiously, frowning slightly.

The little digimon named Lalamon sighed, a wistful expression on her face. "All of us digimon have heard the stories. It was before all this darkness existed. When the Digital World first came into existence, it was made up entirely of the Powers of Light. We call it, the Age of Light."

Tal frowned at this, and it seemed as if Kenji was having similar thoughts because the raven-haired Digidestined said, "But...isn't that impossible? The two forces, light and darkness, co-exist together. One can't really exist or even survive without the other."

_Kenji..._

Tal gazed at the raven-haired Digidestined with new respect, his lips turning up in a small smile. Obviously there was still a lot about Kenji he needed to learn still, especially when it came to his way of thinking.

Lunamon nodded vigorously in agreement, her gaze focusing on Kenji. "You're right, of course. I guess that's why the Age of Light didn't last and what became known as the Dawn of Darkness arrived. Since then, evil digimon have been trying their hardest to make our lives miserable."

"Back then, during the Age of Light and when the Dawn of Darkness arrived, Digimon had this special power of what we now call ancient digivolution," Lalamon explained. "It was called armour-digivolving. The digimon who were able to armour-digivolve were able to keep the darkness at bay. They received this power from the very light here within our world, from the Digital World itself, but somehow...over time, as the Dawn of Darkness continued to thrive, we digimon lost the ability to armour-digivolve and digimon then developed the type of digivolving we use now, which is what Kibomon did earlier. Some say that back then digimon were able to digivolve on their own without the help of humans, or even a lot of help from the Digital World itself, because the land was filled with light. We still see glimpses of that today in our current type of digivolution, where digimon manage to digivolve without the aide of humans, but not very often, which is why most digimon don't make it past the rookie stage. According to Seermon, that's why the prophecy is so important, and that's why we need the humans. It's because the digimon in our world can use the light of the humans to hep them digivolve."

"That's right!" Mai agreed happily.

"I suppose darkness existed back then, but the two forces were in perfect harmony, so it didn't affect us in any significant way, but when the darkness got to be too strong, the Age of Light ended, and slowly the digimon began to lose the power to armour-digivolve," Lalamon added. "The Digital World just didn't have the capacity to aide them anymore. In order to defend ourselves against the forces of darkness, digimon were somehow, through data mutation I believe, able to start a new kind of form of digivolving, the kind Kibomon does, but even then it was only when the Digital World was able to aide fighting digimon, which unfortunately isn't often. Since the bad digimon are able to use the Powers of Darkness to help them, they often digivolve to higher levels than us, outnumbering the good digimon who are now being overrun."

"Our situation has become quite alarming," Pumpkinmon piped up.

"The good fighting digimon can't defeat the dark ones anymore, and that's why we need you guys," Floramon said solemnly.

"Since the Digital World itself is limited with what it can do to help us, thanks in part to the Powers of Darkness, we needed another solution to defeat the dark ones. You humans are that solution. You can now aide digimon by helping them digivolve to defeat the evil. That's why you have partners. At least, that's what the prophecy says, or something like that. You'll have to ask Sorcermon. He's the one who told us that. He travels a lot, you know, spreading the prophecies of File Island."

"Oh...him," Strabimon snorted, earning himself a dark look from Lalamon. "What? Like you can believe anything _he_ says."

"You must be one of those unbelievers, Strabimon," Kenji snorted, rolling his eyes. "So...about this prophecy..."

"We don't know all the exact words of the prophecy," Lalamon informed them, smiling sheepishly. "In fact, as far as we know, Seermon and Sorcermon are the only ones who do."

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Kenji shouted.

"You mean...you guys actually met Seermon?" Pumpkinmon gasped. "Then you _must_ really be the humans from the prophecy for her to have revealed herself to you. None of us have ever seen her!"

Tal nodded in acknowledgement, amused by the pumpkin digimon's enthusiasm. "Yeah, we met her."

"I heard she only shows herself to digimon if they are directly involved in one of the prophecies of File Island," Floramon said in awe. "And now humans, too, it seems."

At this, Strabimon sent the flower digimon a look of disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Seermon's probably just some digimon Sorcermon made up to expand on his already tall tales."

"No, trust me, she's real," Kenji said bitterly, earning himself a curious look from Strabimon.

"You know very well why she didn't tell us, Kenji," Inca scolded. "She wanted us to figure it out for ourselves."

"That's no excuse. All she's going to end up doing is getting us all killed!"

"I wish there was more we could tell you, but like we said, there's a lot about the prophecy even us digimon don't know," Lunamon said regretfully. "Seermon and Sorcermon only tell us as much as they think is necessary to protect ourselves."

"Which isn't much considering the fate of the whole Digiworld is at stake, if you go by their supposed prophecy," Kenji said sarcastically.

To make up for Kenji's rudeness, Inca gave the digimon a bright smile and said, "It's okay. We've learned a lot from you guys, despite how little you feel you've been able to tell us. I'm sure it'll help in some way."

"Sooner or later we'll put the pieces of the puzzle together," Mai agreed.

Tal, agreeing with Mai, nodded firmly to show his resolve. "We'll try our best."

"Hey...how did you guys know we were humans if you've never seen one before?" Mai suddenly asked curiously, her tone laced with suspicion.

"Oh, that's easy," Lalamon said happily, smiling at Mai. "Sorcermon described how humans look to us when he told us about the prophecy. After Seermon saw you in her vision, of course."

"Well that explains it," Inca said. "So...what do we do now?"

Tal paused for a moment to think, aware of Kenji's sudden gaze on him. "What we have to do is find out what it is these evil digimon want from us so badly. It's obviously important, whatever it is, if the fate of the Digiworld is at stake and they're going to so much trouble to find it. Maybe the thing they want so badly can help us defeat the bad digimon!"

"Then we can save this world and go home!" Seta cried excitedly, clapping his hands together in delight.

Kenji frowned. "In the meantime, we'd better keep our eyes open and watch our backs, since we know for sure now they're definitely after us."

"Anything else you guys can tell us?" Inca asked.

Lalamon shook her head, a regretful smile on her face. "No, sorry, but that's all we know."

"It's too bad really," Lunamon sighed. "I don't think these digimon attacking you were bad to begin with, but somehow they've tricked themselves into thinking they'll be saving the Digiworld if they get rid of you instead of harming it."

"Or...maybe somebody else is leading them to think that way," Kenji said slowly.

"Oh! What's that?" Lunamon asked suddenly, moving closer to Kenji and pointing to the small orb hanging around his neck.

"Huh? This?" Kenji asked, holding it out for the little rookie to inspect. "No idea. We just got it along with our Digivices."

"That's a Data Core," Lunamon said automatically, nodding her head for emphasis.

"A what?"

Tal knelt next to the small rookie, Kenji standing beside him, and holding his necklace out for her to inspect, he said softly, "You know what this is, Lunamon?"

"Not really. I just remember Gennai talking about them with Benji a couple days ago when they were here visiting. I was kind of...uh...well..."

"Eavesdropping?" Strabimon said dryly, looking amused.

"Hey! You would have been too if you hadn't been so busy arguing with Lalamon at the time."

"Who's Gennai and who's Benji?" Inca asked curiously, frowning in confusion. "Those sound like human names, but according to you guys and Seermon, we're the first humans to have ever come here."

"Oh, Gennai and Benji aren't humans, though they look a lot like humans. I don't really get it myself, but they're something that isn't quite a digimon, but not quite a human either. They help watch over our world and protect us along with the Four Guardians of the Digital World, and also with Seermon and Sorcermon. They come here to visit every once in a while, doing the rounds of the Digiworld, I guess."

"And the last time they were here they mentioned these Data Core things?" Kibomon demanded.

"That's right. At least, I'm pretty sure they're Data Cores. They look a lot like the things Gennai was describing to Benji, but he didn't go into detail about what it is they actually do. Sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Actually, you've been a lot of help," Inca said happily, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement. "Maybe you don't know what these Data Core things are, but it sounds like this Gennai and his friend Benji know! Maybe we can ask them."

"Good luck with that," Strabimon snorted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Seta wailed, pouting at the rude rookie.

"Gennai and Benji live on Server here in the Eastern Hemisphere, but they're not usually home all that often. They spend a lot of time travelling all over the Digital World, so your chances of finding them are...well, not very good," Pumpkinmon explained, smiling apologetically. "Most of the time, they can't be found unless they _want_ to be found."

"Well, if we _do_ happen to come across them at some time, we should make a point of asking them about these Data Cores they were talking about, and we should also find out how much they know about us." Inca replied. "From the sounds of it, they seem to know a lot, and I bet they know a lot about us and why we're here."

"Good point," Aiwemon agreed. "In the meantime, though, what are we going to do?"

Tal jumped as everyone turned to look at him, and shrugging, he said, "I guess we just keep walking until we end up somewhere where we can find some more clues about this whole Digidestined business, or about the evil digimon trying to hurt us."

"Nice plan," Kenji snorted, rolling his eyes. "So, we just keep walking until we get attacked again?"

"Hey, if you have a better idea I don't mind hearing it, but until then there's not much else we can do. We can't stay here in this town forever. If we do, the digimon here could end up getting hurt because of us. What if another digimon tries to attack us while we're here?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Inca sighed, her face falling in disappointment.

"At least stay the night!" Lalamon protested. "We'd love to hear stories about the human world."

"And we can tell you stories about our world!" Pumpkinmon cried.

"You guys can stay in my house tonight!" Floramon graciously offered, nodding her head back towards the edge of town. "My place is that nice stone one on the main street. It's not real big, but it sure is cozy!"

Tal looked to Inca, who nodded, and turning back to the digimon, he said slowly, "Well, we could use a rest and Kibomon does need to get his strength back..."

"Fine, we'll stay, but I don't have to like it!" Kenji snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tal turned to look at the raven-haired Digidestined, feeling a little more than confused. "Is something wrong?"

_I don't get it. He was fine earlier after the battle..._

"No!"

"Right," Mai smirked. "What is it this time, Kenji?"

"Nothing!"

And then all of a sudden it clicked.

_Is it because of..._

Tal didn't believe Kenji for a second, and reaching out he placed his hand on the raven-haired Digidestined's shoulder, trying to get him to relax. "Kenji, is this about...you know...Kibomon digivolving because-"

"I'm not talking about that!" Kenji snarled, abruptly turning on his heel and walking away.

"Tal, you'd better go after him," Inca sighed.

"But-"

"Just try," she said softly. "You'll never know if you don't try."

Tal hesitated, but despite his uneasiness, his heart won out and he went chasing after the raven-haired Digidestined, determined to at least find out why Kenji was so upset.


	6. Kenji's Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Kibomon, Aiwemon, Velinemon, or Gessmon, who were created by RoyalKnightX, Shire Folk, Silver Kitsune Lunara, and Miss Anonymous hp respectively.

**A/N: I'm finally back with another one-shot, which is actually going to be a two-shot sort of deal. This is the first part and the second part will follow shortly. Anyways, this story takes place directly after my one-shot _Moonlight Demons._ If you'll recall, the last two chapters of this story that focused on Kibomon's digivolution took place on their second day in the Digital World. _Moonlight Demons _takes place after that night. Now, this portion of the story takes place the morning after _Moonlight Demons_ and the birth of Kikoumon. This is their third day in the Digital World.** **For all you FTFOD fans, this upcoming two-shot portion of the story is very important and directly relates to _Following the Footsteps of Destiny, _so make sure you pay close attention!**

Digimon Chronicles: The Demon Years

Kenji's Angel

Tal woke with a start, nearly falling off the double bed he shared with Seta in Floramon's stone house, and rubbing his silver eyes he glanced around the room, trying to orient himself. Next to him, Seta was still fast asleep, curled up on his side. The young boy's breathing was soft and even, and surprisingly, considering what had happened the day before, there was a pleasant expression on his small face. Kibomon and Gessmon were curled up together by Seta's feet, and both digimon were also asleep, Kibomon's soft snores filling the small room. In the bed next to the one Tal shared with Seta, Inca and Mai were sleeping peacefully on their sides, the two girls facing each other, and curled up on a pillow above their heads, Aiwemon and Velinemon didn't look as if they were ready to rise anytime sooner either. It was early in the morning, and Tal had yet to understand why he had come awake before any of the other Digidestined, and studying his surroundings, his silver gaze immediately focused on the faded sunlight streaming in through the open archway of the balcony, an icy cold shiver racing down his spine.

_What..._

Something wasn't right. It wasn't immediately recognizable to him, but even so he could feel it in his bones. Something was off. Something was very wrong.

And the feeling wasn't coming from the open balcony. It was coming from inside the room.

_I'm imagining things. There's nothing wrong._

Or was there?

_Kenji!_

Across from the two beds, lying on his stomach, Kenji was stretched out on the sofa, and from Tal's position it looked like the raven-haired boy's eyes were shut tightly and his breathing sounded deep and even. Halomon was lying on Kenji's back, the little rookie's wings curled comfortably around himself, and thankfully both Kenji and his partner were safe.

_Of course they're safe. I don't know what I was thinking..._

Tal knew he was being silly, but upon waking up only a few moments ago, he'd suddenly been engulfed by a sense of impending doom, not for himself, he now realized, but for Kenji.

Which really, now that he thought about it, was absolutely ridiculous.

There was no reason at all to believe that Kenji's life was somehow at stake, but even so, Tal couldn't help feeling as if something bad was going to happen, and for reasons he didn't understand, his heart was telling him that whatever ended up taking place, good or bad, it was going to have something to do with Kenji. It was almost as if there was a dark shadow hanging over the raven-haired Digidestined's sleeping form, and it was all Tal could do to keep himself from rushing over to Kenji's side and shaking him awake, just to make sure he was okay.

_Kenji's fine. I'm only worried because of what happened yesterday. He came so close to losing his life...it's only natural that I'd still feel a bit uneasy. Yes, he could have died, but he didn't, so there's nothing to fear. At least, not at the moment. That might change the longer we stick around here in the Digital World..._

Tal sighed, and gazing at Kenji's surprisingly peaceful face, he allowed himself a small smile of relief. Last night it had taken him forever to fall asleep, and though his talk with Inca had helped, he still couldn't get the memory of Seermon's vision out of his head. As a result, he'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, and the fact that Kenji still hadn't come inside before he had finally managed to fall asleep had only added to his worries. Every time he had thought of Kenji out there all alone by himself, horrible images of the raven-haired Digidestined being attacked had filled his mind, and it had taken all of his self-control to stop himself from running out there to see if Kenji was still safe. Somehow, Tal had been pretty sure that Kenji wouldn't have appreciated that very much, and with effort he had managed to restrain himself. Kenji had obviously needed some time alone, and Tai had respected that. His troubled (not quite yet) friend must have come in long after he had drifted off. In fact, thinking back, he couldn't even remember having fallen asleep, but apparently he had, and he was surprised to find that he'd been able to do so.

_Kenji will be okay. At least, I hope he'll be okay..._

Quietly, so as not to disturb Seta, Tal slipped out of bed and stepped softly over to the sofa where Kenji lay fast asleep. At his approach, Halomon opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at him. "Morning, Tal."

"Morning little guy," Tal found himself saying in response, kneeling next to the sofa and scratching Halomon behind the ears. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," Halomon replied, hopping into his arms and giving him an adorable smile. "Did you sleep fine last night?"

"Sure I did. Um...why do you ask?"

_Okay, that was a lie, but there's no sense in worrying him._

"Well...I saw you tossing and turning a lot, and you kept mumbling in your sleep."

Tal frowned, feeling slightly confused. "Really? I don't remember that."

"Of course you don't. You were sleeping, silly!"

Thinking over Halomon's words, Tal suddenly froze, his heart leaping into his throat. "Uh...w-what was I saying?"

_I hope it wasn't anything about Kenji and Seermon's vision..._

Halomon shrugged his small shoulders, completely unconcerned by Tal's sudden change in attitude. "I don't know. You were talking in a really low voice, so I could barely hear you. Kenji noticed it, too."

"W-what?" Tal almost dropped Halomon in shock, his face paling slightly. "Er...he...he didn't hear anything, did he?"

_This is bad. If I really did say something about Seermon's vision in my sleep then Kenji...he'll...he'll know. And if he finds out, he might not want to talk to me ever again!_

Halomon narrowed his eyes, trying to remember. "When Kenji finally came back inside, he heard you talking. He said something to you, but you didn't respond. I guess he thought you were awake. He went over to your bed and shook your shoulder, but you didn't wake up. After that, he just kind of stared at you for a minute, and it was then that I think he realized you were dreaming. He looked really worried."

"Seriously?"

"Yep! When you didn't respond, he leaned over you to hear what you were saying, and when he straightened up again, he had the funniest look on his face. I asked him what was wrong, but he said it was nothing and immediately went to bed after that."

"Uh..."

_Uh oh..._

"So, what _were_ you dreaming about?" Halomon asked cheerfully, giving him a curious look.

Normally, Tal wasn't the type to lose his cool, but for some reason when it came to Kenji, it was like his calm and easygoing demeanor just seemed to fly right out the window, and though he hated to admit it, he was definitely panicking at the moment, and who could blame him? What if he'd just ruined his one chance to make Kenji his friend over something silly, like Seermon's vision that may or may not come to pass?

"I...I don't remember dreaming anything."

"Are you sure? It really sounded like-"

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of Kenji's voice, Tal nearly dropped Halomon in surprise, and twisting around he found the raven-haired Digidestined watching them, his green eyes intense and hard to read. Tal knew Kenji's words had been for him and not for Halomon, but even so he pretended not to notice. At the moment, Kenji was propped up on one elbow, and for some reason he looked really angry.

More so than usual, that is.

_Great..._

"Kenji, you're awake!" Halomon said warmly, fluttering his large, fluffy ears in greeting.

Kenji ignored his partner, and glaring at Tal instead, he snapped, "What are you doing over here? I didn't ask for a wake up call!"

Tal blushed slightly in embarrassment, remembering how Kibomon had woken Kenji the day before, but his blush quickly turned into a look of defiance, though it was laced with amusement. "What? You gave Mai grief for the bench earlier. Is it a crime to sit on the floor now, too?"

Instead of responding, Kenji's frigid gaze swept over him in silence, specifically at him holding onto Halomon, and all of a sudden Tal realized why Kenji had gotten so bent out of shape. At the moment, Tal was quick to discover, Halomon was standing on his knees, and the little digimon's small arms were wrapped securely around his neck in a friendly embrace. To Kenji, it probably looked as if they were getting along just a little too well for his tastes.

To be honest, Tal was a bit surprised himself. Though their digimon would protect any one of them if they were in danger, the fact that Halomon wasn't his partner, still remained, and considering they _weren't_ partners, Halomon was showing him a considerable amount of affection. From his experiences so far, digimon were loyal to their own partners first and foremost, though that was not to say they wouldn't protect their other human and digimon friends at the risk of their own lives, because they would, but even so, it was probably a bit much for Kenji to see his partner showing affection to someone he apparently hated.

"What's the matter, Kenji?" Halomon asked, looking confused.

Tal jumped as Kenji suddenly snatched Halomoin out of his grasp, and cuddling the digimon against his chest, the raven-haired Digidestined mumbled, "You shouldn't be so...you know, with him..."

"But I like him!" Halomon protested, frowning indignantly at his partner.

All of a sudden Tal felt really warm inside, and beaming at Halomon he reached out to scratch the little rookie's ears, earning himself a dark look from Kenji, which he ignored.

Tal felt more than a little relieved. Considering the way Kenji was acting, it didn't look as if the raven-haired Digidestined had heard him utter anything important last night. If he had, Tal was sure Kenji would be acting even worse than usual, instead of just acting like his usual moody self.

_But...if I wasn't talking about Seermon's vision then...what did he hear me say in my sleep?_

"Hey, Tal? Uh...where exactly are we headed today? After breakfast, of course," Kibomon asked, coming over to the sofa with a smile on his face. The little rookie had just woken up, and judging by his cheerful expression he had missed the earlier exchange, resulting in Kenji's sour attitude.

_Maybe Kenji's just not a morning person. He does seem to have a bad habit of waking up grumpy.  
_

To Kibomon, he said, "I guess that's something we'll have to figure out once the others are awake."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kenji snapped, leaping to his feet and making his way over to the bed where the girls were sleeping. With no regard whatsoever for Mai's feelings, he leaned over the young girl and promptly shouted in her ear, "Wake up, loudmouth!"

With a screech, Mai sat up so fast her forehead smacked into Kenji's chin, and letting out a soft groan, she glared at him, a look of outrage on her face. "What was that for, you jerk? Can't you see I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here?"

Kenji snorted at this, and gingerly rubbing his chin, he matched her glare for glare. "Hurry up and get ready. We're leaving as soon as everyone else wakes up."

"What's going on? Are we being attacked?" Inca mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her dark eyes.

"No, it's just this doofus yelling in my ear," Mai complained, jerking her thumb at Kenji. "What are you, some kind of pervert? How dare you attack a poor defenseless little girl like me in her sleep!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kenji snorted, rolling his eyes. "Annoying, yes. Defenseless, definitely not. If anything, I should be the one on my guard, not you."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Mai shouted, poking him in the chest.

"Just shut it and get your butt out of bed, would you," Kenji sighed, wearily rubbing his forehead. "You're giving me a headache."

"Why I outta-"

"Not so loud," Velinemon groaned, lightly swatting her partner's golden head. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"A losing battle there if ever I've heard one," Aiwemon sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm ready to go, Tal. Someone should probably wake Seta and Gessmon."

Remembering the way Kenji had so graciously woken Mai, Tal quickly decided it would be best if he did the honours.

_Speaking of which..._

Tal quickly headed back to the bed he'd been sharing with the younger Digidestined, and gently shaking Seta's shoulder, he said, "Hey, Seta. It's time to get up now. We need to get going."

"Already? But I'm still tired," Seta moaned, sitting up and rubbing his dark eyes. Next to his feet, Gessmon slowly stirred awake, blinking against the morning sunlight.

"I am too, but we really do need to get going. Like I was saying yesterday, we need to find out what it is these evil digimon who don't like humans want from us. And if we're lucky, we might run into this Gennai that Lunamon and the other digimon mentioned earlier. It's probably best if we just keep heading in the same direction that brought us to this town in the first place. You heard what Lalamon said. Supposedly there's a huge city somewhere to the east of here, and though I don't want to put any of the digimon that live there in danger, like we did with this town, it would probably be best to stop by and see if anyone there can give us anymore information on our Digivices or the Data Cores. Or even about being Digidestined in general. They might know something more about the human hating digimon in this world, too."

"Plus, we still need to know more about why all those digimon who don't like humans are attacking us," Inca agreed, a frown on her face. "I mean, I get why they consider us a threat, even if some of their ideas are pretty silly, but...I don't know, for so many to believe that humans are evil and a threat to the Digital World...It's like Kenji was saying yesterday, there must be some other force at work."

"You mean...like...someone is putting ideas into their heads?" Miya asked curiously.

"Isn't that what I was saying earlier?" Kenji shot back. "Do you ever actually listen when someone else, other than yourself, is talking?"

"Of course I do! Just because I don't listen to _you_ doesn't mean-"

"Whatever the case, we won't know for sure what's really going until we start looking for more clues," Tal quickly interrupted, sensing another argument about to erupt.

"But...who would want to trick digimon into thinking humans are bad?" Seta gasped, eyes wide.

To Tal's surprise, it was Kenji who answered, and his tone was unusually solemn. "The Powers of Darkness...Maybe, there really are forces at work here that we don't fully understand yet, and it could be affecting the digimon."

Everyone was silent for a moment, the weight of Kenji's words sitting heavily on their shoulders, and reluctantly breaking the silence, Tal murmured, "We should get going."

"I hope we don't meet up with any nasty digimon," Velinemon sighed, leaping off the bed and making a face. "Since all of this so-called darkness started spreading over the Digital World and these human hating digimon have grown in numbers, Lalamon and the others haven't traveled very far from their homes. None of them have been to that city in a long time. We should be careful. It might not be the friendly place they remember."

"Velinemon's right. We should be on our guard," Aiwemon agreed, spreading his wings and fluttering out through the balcony archway, intending to meet them at the door below.

After saying goodbye to Floramon, Lalamon, Lunamon, and the rest of the residents in the town, Tal quietly led the group east towards the city Lalamon had suggested. The walk was fairly silent, and Tal spent most of the long trek reflecting on the night before, specifically on the chat he had shared with Inca. He didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but somehow he just knew all of them were going to have to somehow reach Kenji's heart before something really terrible happened.

"No!" Mai suddenly gaped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

Startled out of his thoughts, Tal looked up to see what had captured Mai's attention, and his own mouth fell open in stunned disbelief. Unnoticed by him, their group had reached the edge of the city that Lalamon had told them about, and what he saw made his heart ache with sadness. The city was completely in ruins.

"Lalamon wasn't kidding when she said none of the residents of the town have come this way in a long time," Kenji finally said quietly, breaking the horrified silence. He looked solemn and serious, and there was a dark shadow of despair in his deep green eyes. "I'd hate to be the one to have to break the news to them about the fate of this place. They probably had a lot of friends living here..."

"Do you think...there are any digimon still left inside the city?" Seta whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

"I doubt it, Seta," Inca replied, giving the small boy a gentle pat on the head. "It looks like some sort of conflict broke out here some time ago and the city was destroyed as a result. How...sad. It looks like it might once have been a pretty place. If any of the digimon did survive, they probably moved away to rebuild their lives somewhere else."

Tal had to agree, and glancing at his partner he wasn't surprised to see the affronted look on Kibomon's face. "Who would do such a terrible thing?" the little rookie demanded, his reptilian hands clenching into tight fists. "When I get my hands on them I'm-"

"I don't even want to think about how many digimon were lost here," Halomon said sadly, interrupting Kibomon.

"The Powers of Darkness," Aiwemon said simply, his eyes focusing intently on the city. "We've now seen it first-hand here. This is what happens when digimon become corrupted by darkness. Wars break out, innocent digimon are caught in the crossfire, and here you see the result. Perhaps it was a fight between parties with different opinions on humans or perhaps...it was something much worse..."

At Aiwemon's words, Tal felt a cold chill creep up the back of his neck. "Maybe...this place, the Digital World I mean, isn't so different from the human world after all. You know...when it comes to evil. Wars break out all the time in our world, and innocent people lose their lives every day. It's sad, but it's the truth, even if we don't like to acknowledge it. I guess...the same thing happened here."

"Darkness exists in every heart, humans and digimon alike it seems," Kenji sighed, a faraway look suddenly filling his eyes. "But even so...digimon still have their differences and they seem less inclined to fall into darkness like humans. What could have happened here to turn so many from the light..."

It was a surprisingly thoughtful question, coming from Kenji, and once again Tal had the feeling there was a lot about Kenji he still had yet to learn.

"Come on, this way," Kibomon said bluntly, turning quickly and making a beeline for the road leading directly into the heart of the city. "We should check this place out as quickly as possible in case it turns out we're not so alone here after all."

Tal nodded in agreement, and following his partner he proceeded to gaze at the empty crumbling buildings and the debris lying in the streets with sadness, and uneasy feeling in his heart. It was a bright, cheerful day, and yet he felt like he was walking through a forgotten graveyard.

"I bet this place used to be one of the biggest cities in the Digital World," Mai said happily, skipping along the uneven road and hopping over various piles of rubble at the same time, her blond pigtails bouncing. In Tal's opinion, he thought she was being a tad bit insensitive, but this was Mai after all, and nothing seemed to hamper her good spirits for very long.

"It does look like it might once have been a grand city at one time," Inca agreed, letting her dark eyes wander over the huge crumbling buildings, which in many cases were quickly being overrun by the awesome power of nature. Most of the buildings looked like they were made of stone, and despite the fact that many of them were falling apart, they still gave off a majestic air.

Tal, feeling along the same lines as Inca, added, "To me this city looks kind of like a place where royalty would live. It's easy to imagine it might once have been ruled by a king and queen."

"Do they have kings and queens in the Digital World?" Seta asked curiously, showing interest.

Tal was about to answer when Halomon suddenly stopped in mid-flight, nearly causing him to crash into the little rookie. For some reason Tal couldn't understand, Halomon kept glancing around at the broken buildings, as if expecting to see someone coming towards them.

"What is it, Halomon?" Velinemon asked, frowning at the little rookie.

"You didn't see an evil digimon, did you?" Kenji asked anxiously, glancing sharply over his shoulder. It was the first time he had spoken since making his earlier declaration, and the sudden sound of his voice caught Tal off guard.

Halomon hesitated before reluctantly deciding to answer. "No...it's not that. It's just...I thought I felt something."

"But-"

"Not something bad," Halomon elaborated, giving his partner a reassuring smile. "Just...something familiar. Something nice. A connection of some sort. Maybe I'm just imagining things, but...for a minute there I could have sworn there was someone here with us."

"Really? You mean like another digimon?" Gessmon asked excitedly, his beady eyes studying Halomon with interest.

"Maybe. It _is _a nice feeling. I don't how to explain it, but it feels really good."

"You're probably are just imagining things," Kenji muttered, giving his partner a rather irritated look. "Come on, we should keep moving."

"I don't know if I like this place very much," Seta mumbled as they continued on their way. "It's too ghostly and quiet."

From the expression on Seta's face, he looked as if he expected to see a ghost about to come wailing down the street, waving its arms and shrieking cries of blood thirsty vengeance.

"A place where only the dead can walk unharmed," Inca murmured.

Seta let out a whimper of fear, and reaching for Inca he buried his face in her short skirt, doing his best to hide himself from the suffocating atmosphere of the city.

"Great, now look what you guys have done. You're scaring the brat," Kenji snorted, rolling his eyes in disgust.

Inca patted Seta's head for reassurance and giving him an apologetic look, she said, "Sorry, but that's what this place feels like."

"That would be so cool though, to see a ghost!" Mai laughed, bouncing up and down on her toes.

Tal, watching Mai, let out a deep sigh. "Can we please stay focused here? This is the Digital World, not the afterlife."

"Right," Mai nodded. "Moving on then, if you'll all look to your left, you'll see what was once a digimon palace where they used to chop off the guard's heads if they failed to protect the gates from all the evil digimon armies!"

"Mai!" Seta wailed.

Tal reached down to give Mai a gentle smack on the back of her head, and sulking, she said, "I'm just trying to have some fun."

"Well, don't do it at Seta's expense."

"Thanks a lot, Mai. Now I won't be able to sleep tonight!" Seta cried, cuddling his face deeper into Inca's skirt.

"Hey, did you guys see that?" Kenji suddenly blurted, ignoring Mai and whirling suddenly to face a crumbled building off to their right on the other side of the street.

Everyone in the group froze, and hurrying over to Kenji's side, Tal placed a hand on the other boy's arm, trying to get his attention. "See what? What is it, Kenji?"

Kenji frowned, but surprisingly he didn't pull away. Apparently his earlier animosity had been forgotten, and studying the building for a moment, he said slowly, "I thought I saw a shadow moving. In the top widow of that building."

Tal stared hard at the window Kenji had indicated, but he couldn't see anything. "Are you sure?"

Kenji finally looked at him, and the raven-haired Digidestined hesitated before saying, "I guess I could have imagined it. Maybe Halomon's starting to rub off on me. Let's go."

"Okay. If you're sure..."

Tal turned to start off again, but before he could get very far Kenji grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Tal!"

Tal's gray eyes narrowed, and he nodded before gazing once more at the abandoned building. "Yeah, I heard it."

That sound. It had sounded like wings, like someone or something flying through the air.

"We're not alone here!" Halomon suddenly gasped, fluttering quickly to Kenji's side. "There's something bad here, something really dark!"

Tal stared at the little rookie in shock, feeling suddenly confused. "But you said-"

"It's not the same thing I felt before. This is something different entirely and it has the powers of darkness written all over it! Stay on your guard."

"It came through the window," Aiwemon announced, hovering protectively in front of Inca. "I saw it. A dark shape with wings."

"But...where did it go?" Mai demanded, frowning in annoyance.

"I'm right here," a sultry female voice responded, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Tal wheeled around to squint at the street up ahead, and there standing gracefully atop a broken streetlamp stood what could only be classified as an evil digimon, judging by the look of her. And judging by her size, chances were she was at a higher stage of digivolution than rookie, as well. With long white hair, glowing red eyes, a dark face mask, tattered dark wings, and a black, rather skimpy outfit, the aura surrounding her seemed to scream evil digimon, and Tal suddenly found himself wishing they were as far away from this war torn city as possible.

"An evil digimon!" Seta cried, gazing in horror at the new arrival. "She's even worse than a ghost!"

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Gessmon squeaked, though he didn't look all that brave himself.

Tilting her head to the side, the female digimon studied Seta almost curiously, a hand resting comfortably on her hip. "Pardon me? Perhaps I am mistaken, but I thought I just heard you insulting me, little boy. You humans should learn to show a little bit more respect towards the digimon who live in this world. This is our world, after all, not yours, and you would do well to remember that."

Without any kind of warning whatsoever the female digimon leaped off the lamp post, and diving out of the sky she landed directly in front of them, her wings stirring up a cloud of dust.

"Watch out," Tal warned, stepping in front of Mai and Kenji, feeling a sudden strong need to protect his fellow Digidestined.

"Who are you?" Kenji demanded, glaring at the female digimon.

Tal had expected Kenji to push past him, but surprisingly the raven-haired Digidestined merely stood his ground instead of trying to confront the female digimon personally.

"Watch your tone, vile human," the female digimon replied in an offhand sort of manner, dismissing Kenji's words with a wave of her hand. Tal couldn't be sure, but for some reason he had the feeling that the female digimon was especially interested in Kenji, though he had no idea as to why he would even think such a thing. There was just something about the way she regarded the raven-haired Digidestined that made him feel uneasy, and his suspicions were confirmed when she continued to speak, her words directed at Kenji. "You and that partner of yours in particular I find to be the most foul and insulting. To be in the presence of such company, it has darkened my mood considerably, and unfortunately for you and your human friends, that doesn't bode well for what awaits you in the nearby future."

"Huh?" Kenji asked, looking slightly confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tal was wondering the same thing. Why in particular did she find Kenji and Halomon so offensive? How were they any different from the rest of the Digidestined and the other digimon?

"I know what you are!" Halomon suddenly spoke up, his blue eyes glittering with fearsome anger. "I've heard about your kind before. Get out of here!"

Tal felt his mouth fall open in shock, and not surprisingly Kenji's did the same. Though Halomon tended to be a bit on the aggressive side by nature, even he normally didn't get this worked up.

"A mere rookie such as yourself has the nerve to speak to me in such a manner? How absurd," the female digimon drawled, completely unruffled by Halomon's angry retort. "It is you and your pesky human friends who do not belong here."

"Just great. Don't tell me you're one of those deluded digimon who think all humans are evil and that we've come to take over the Digital World or something," Mai groaned, slapping a hand against her forehead. "Wonderful."

At this declaration, the female digimon smiled slightly, a soft laugh escaping her throat. "Oh, I am perfectly aware of the fact that none of you are evil. And that unfortunately is the problem."

"What?" Inca gasped, her dark eyes growing wide in disbelief. "Wait...you mean..."

"So naive, just like you humans," the female digimon sighed, waving off Inca's words with a flick of her wrist. "I must say, it has taken quite a lot of work to convince the digimon of this world that you humans must be destroyed, and though we have come along way in our plans, there are still those who resist. That shouldn't hinder us for much longer, though. Soon all of the digimon in this world will want your heads, and when that finally happens, then our plans can continue to move forward. In other words, you humans are standing in the way of the great darkness that is to come, and for that you must be eliminated."

The female digimon's words hit Tal like a slap in the face, and cheeks turning pink with anger, he clenched his hands into tight fists, the outrage he felt threatening to overwhelm him. "So...let me get this straight. You've been tricking innocent digimon into believing that humans are their enemies?"

"It's just like you said, Kenji," Inca murmured, touching the raven-haired Digidestined's arm to get his attention. "All this time there's been a puppet master pulling the strings."

"That is so low!" Mai shouted indignantly.

"Impressive. I must say, you humans are smarter than I thought you'd be," the female digimon replied, fluttering her wings. "But you are sorely mistaken if you think I am the only one behind this recent aggression towards humans. As you have witnessed for yourselves already, there are many digimon in this world who are suspicious of you humans. It was only too easy to convince them that you mean us harm. And the best part is, I do not believe there is anything you can do to change their minds. The digimon in this world are more likely to trust another digimon, such as myself, over humans, a strange species they've never seen before."

"That's what you think!" Inca shot back, frowning at the female digimon. "We know for a fact that there are digimon in this world who believe in us and in Seermon's prophecy! How dare you try to turn them against us. Tell me, how many of you are there running the show behind the scenes? You've already admitted there are others. Who are they?"

"Do you honestly think I would give away that kind of information to such a worthless group of humans?" the female digimon said coldly, completely unfazed by Inca's anger.

"You leave all those innocent digimon alone!" Kibomon snapped, shaking his fist at her.

"Why?" Kenji interrupted, confusion written all over his face. "I don't get it. Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to turn all of the digimon against us, especially since you know we mean this world no harm?"

"That is not something you need to know, but I can tell you this. Seermon's prophecy _must _not come to pass. I will do whatever it takes to put a stop to it, even if it means I have to end all of your lives right here, right now. Soon this world shall be covered in darkness, and once that task is complete, the human world, your world, will also be ours."

Tal gasped in shock, his eyes meeting Kenji's, who stared back at him in utter disbelief.

"You can't," Inca whispered.

"Our families!" Seta cried.

"That's impossible!" Mai snorted, rolling her eyes. "How dumb are you, lady? There's no way you can get to the human world to even do such a thing! How can you when even _we_ can't find a way back?"

"Is that what you believe?" the female digimon said quietly, her tone deadly serious.

"Who...are you?" Kenji asked slowly, suddenly giving the female digimon a strange look. He appeared to be a little uneasy, as if he had just discovered something unpleasant and wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the correct answer or not.

Spreading her arms wide, the female digimon said with authority, "My name is LadyDevimon. I am a fallen angel digimon who has dedicated her life to purging the Digital World of humans and bringing darkness and despair to both this land and the human world. That is all you need to know. The rest, I'm sure your tiny brains would not be able to comprehend."

"Wow, she's like...totally nuts," Mai announced boldly with a shrug, earning herself a fierce glare from Kenji.

_A...fallen angel digimon? No way..._

For some reason Tal couldn't quite explain, he found this announcement of LadyDevimon's to be particularly disturbing, and taking a deep breath, he said quietly, "You're sadly mistaken if you think for one second we're going to let you harm the Digital World or the human world. I don't know much about this prophecy of Seermon's, but if defeating you means saving both worlds, then that's what we're going to do. Kibomon!"

"Right!" Kibomon replied, coming immediately to his side. "I digivolved once already. I know I can do it again!"

Tal held out his Digivice, and with a bright flash it began to glow in his hand, marking the beginning of what could only be Kibomon's digivolution.

"Kibomon digivolve to, Kikoumon!"

Gazing at Kibomon's digivolved form, LadyDevimon didn't look particularly impressed, and that worried Tal. On top of that, she didn't looked at all surprised that Kibomon had digivolved, unlike DarkTyrannomon yesterday, and she didn't appear to be afraid in the slightest. It was like she had expected it to happen.

"Tal, I really don't think this is a good idea," Kenji suddenly mumbled in his ear, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"She has to be stopped, Kenji!" Halomon said firmly, earning himself surprised looks from the rest of the party.

Mai, frowning at Halomon, raised an eyebrow and said, "Halomon, are you feeling okay?"

Halomon looked about to make a retort, but Tal interrupted the little rookie and said to Kenji, "He's right, Kenji."

"But-"

"Come on, Kikoumon, let's take her down!"

"Right! I'll make this quick and easy! Heat Horns!"

"Save some for me. Halo Rings!" Halomon shouted, fluttering onto Kikoumon's head and shooting a stream of glowing orange halos at LadyDevimon.

"Tal..." Inca said hesitantly, studying him closely. "I don't know about this..."

Truthfully, Tal didn't either, but something about the way LadyDevimon had spoken to Kenji and her attitude towards other digimon had sparked a flash of anger in him, and though he knew he should probably proceed with caution, his heart refused to back down.

"Your attacks are no match for mine. Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon hissed, sweeping out her arms and sending an army of creatures that resembled bats in the human world after Halomon and Kikoumon.

"Look out!" Mai cried as the two digimon were sent tumbling backwards.

"I don't understand. Digimon can be...angels?" Inca asked softly, gazing wide-eyed in disbelief at LadyDevimon.

Currently Tal and his friends were huddling behind a thick stone post that supported a large overhang stretching out above their heads.

"Of course. Digimon can be almost anything," Gessmon replied, gazing anxiously at the battle taking place.

"But...she's so evil," Kenji murmured, shivering slightly. "Angels are supposed to be good and pure..."

At this response Tal let out a deep sigh, his heart aching with sadness. "Not always. At least...not according to the history of the bible in our world."

"You mean Lucifer," Kenji replied, his green eyes growing dark and shadowy.

It wasn't anything new for Kenji to be outraged over something, but Tal had never seen him looking _this_ upset before. Why was the raven-haired Digidestined so ruffled over this particular subject? It didn't make any sense to Tal.

"Are you okay, Kenji?" Inca asked softly, touching his arm.

"There's darkness all aorund us, no matter where we go. Why does it have to ruin the things that are good too?" Kenji said bitterly, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

Tal hated to see Kenji looking so hopeless, and slipping his arm around the raven-haired Digidestined's trembling shoulders, he said, "Hey, it's okay."

Kenji violently shook his head and turned his face into Tal's shoulder, as if trying to block LadyDevimon from his view. It made Tal jump in surprise. Apparently Kenji didn't notice, though. It was as if he wasn't aware of Tal's presence at all.

"What's wrong with him?" Mai asked, looking very worried.

Tal shrugged helplessly in response, his own eyes filling with concern.

"We're not going to let you win, LadyDevimon. Keen Sight!" Aiwemon shouted, joining into the fight, his lasers just missing the side of LadyDevimon's head.

"When are you humans going to learn?" LadyDevimon sighed, rustling her wings in annoyance. "You cannot hope to defeat a digimon of pure darkness. Darkness Spear!"

Without warning, LadyDevimon's left hand morphed into a huge sharp spike, nearling impaling Aiwemon, who managed to fly out of the way just in time.

"Aiwemon!" Inca shouted in horror.

"I'm fine, Inca. Don't worry about me."

"Now then, who else wants to take a turn at trying to defeat me?" LadyDevimon said in a bored voice, hovering just out of Kikoumon's reach. "I'll humour you for a little while longer."

"Halo Noose!" Halomon countered, the glowing orange rope in his hand flinging itself around LadyDevimon's neck. For a moment, it looked as if Halomon might have caught her, but then she spun around in a quick circle, sending the little rookie crashing back to earth.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do much better than that," the female digimon huffed, her hands on her hips.

"Talk about a total creep," Mai muttered, and raising her voice, she shouted, "Hey, lady, you look like an old hag!"

LadyDevimon rounded on Mai, her eyes blazing, but her voice was clam and serene, though her tone had an edge to it. "You dare to insult me, little girl? Darkness Wave!"

Mai let out a shriek as LadyDevimon's bat-like creatures englufed her head in one swoop, getting tangled in her hair in the process. The attack was clearly meant to be a warning and not to actually harm Mai, but even so she was having a hard time trying to free herself from the dark swarm swirling around her head.

"Mai!" Kenji gasped, jerking away from Tal and coming to the young girl's defence. With help from Inca, the two of them managed to wave the bats away, leaving a very annoyed Mai huffing at the indignanty of being attacked.

"Mai, are you okay?" Velinemon cried as Mai leaned heavily against Kenji for support.

"Yeah," she muttered, making a face.

"Next time do yourself a favour and try _not_ to insult the dangerous evil digimon," Kenji said dryly, his arm going around her shoulders in a surprise gesture of affection.

Mai blushed at the contact, earning herself a raised eyebrow from Tal, and looking embarrasssed, she promptly pushed the raven-haired Digidestined away, while at the same time muttering darkly to herself.

"You leave our partners alone!" Halomon cried, climbing once more onto Kikoumon's large head and pointing an accusing finger at LadyDevimon.

"Silence, fool. Darkness Wave!"

Halomon let out a loud squeak and promptly tumbled off Kikoumon's head, the bat creatures following behind him.

"Be careful!" Kenji cried, his green eyes filling with fear.

Tal in turn continued to stare at Kenji, baffled by the raven-haired Digidestined's abrupt changes in mood.

"I prefer to hear the voices of humans only when they're screaming in pain," LadyDevimon hissed, turning in the air to face them. "Darkness Wave!"

"Run!" Inca shrieked.

Not needing to be told twice, Tal grabbed Seta's hand and proceeded to run for the safety of one of the buildings on the right, the bat creatures streaming after them in a cloud of darkness.

"She's going to kill us all!" Seta cried, stumbling out of Tal's grip.

"No, she won't. Come on!" Mai snapped, grabbing the younger boy's hand in Tal's place and pulling him along, Gessmon and Velinemon urging them on.

"Look at you humans," LadyDevimon sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "As expected, you're quick to flee. Unfortunately for you, though, I'm afraid you're not going to get away so easily, vile beasts."

Tal looked over his shoulder and he realized in horror that LadyDevimon was following them. She streaked like a bullet through the air, gaining ground on them quickly, and behind her Kikoumon, Halomon, and Aiwemon were speeding behind to catch up, though Tal could tell they were never going to make it in time.

"Get back here, you coward!" Kikoumon shouted. "Your battle is with us!"

LadyDevimon ignored the champion, her glowing red eyes focused dangerously on the humans, and Tal heard Inca let out a soft gasp of despair as she ran along behind him.

"We'll never outrun her!" Mai gasped, glancing anxiously over her shoulder.

On Tal's other side, Kenji was also looking back, and suddenly he stumbled, forcing Tal to come to a stop as he reached out to catch the raven-haired Digidestined's arm. Unfortunately Inca, who was still running behind them, couldn't stop in time and she ended up colliding with them, sending both boys face-first onto the ground with Inca sprawled on top of them. Mai and Seta quickly slid to halt, reaching frantically for their hands to help them up, but it was too late. LadyDevimon was upon them.

"Perhaps I'll kill you and the little runt first," LadyDevimon announced, grabbing Mai by the hair and pulling on the back of Seta's shirt to prevent them from escaping.

"Let go, you ugly witch!" Mai snapped, struggling to free herself.

Seta let out a terrified whimper, his face a mask of fear, but unlike Mai he wisely kept silent.

"Mai!" Velinemon shouted, sinking into a crouch and looking ready to spring into action. She hesitated, though, reluctant to move for fear of what LadyDevimon might do to her partner if she attacked. Gessmon, too, remained frozen, his small face strained with worry for Seta.

"Let them go right now!" Kikoumon shouted, arriving on the scene, a ball of fire beginning to form between his horns.

LadyDevimon turned slowly to face Kikoumon and she gave him a cold glare in response. "Considering the situation, I don't think it's very wise for you to be giving me orders. If any of you worthless digimon even move an inch, your little human friends will become nothing but a black stain on the pages of history here in the Digital World. Understood?"

"Leave them alone! They didn't do anything to you!" Halomon cried, leaping off Kikoumon's large head onto the ground next to Aiwemon and fixing LadyDevimon with an angry glare. It failed to cover his anxiety, though.

LadyDevimon snorted with contempt, completely unfazed by Halomon's threat. "Your disgusting human friends are in my way, and as I said before, if that means I have to eliminate them and you, I will."

Tal, Kenji, and Inca scrambled into a sitting position, and glaring at her Tal tried frantically to come up with an escape plan in his head, though nothing came to mind.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, that's right," LadyDevimon drawled, once again focusing her attention on Mai. "Now, before I destroy you, we need to have a little talk. You happen to have something I want, and if you do not hand it over to me I will simply take it by force."

"You're not only ugly, but you're completely bonkers too," Mai snorted in response. "What could I possibly have that you would want?"

"Your power," LadyDevimon hissed, shaking Mai roughly for emphasis. "You humans do not deserve such power. It belongs to the digimon of this world, or rather to digimon like myself. And due to this fact, I will claim back what rightfully belongs to me and all those who follow the same path I chose. We happen to have need of your power, and thus I will take it from you at all costs."

Mai let out a cry of pain as LadyDevimon gave her another rough shake, and Seta gasped in fear, his face turning a deathly shade of white.

"Let her go!" Kenji shouted, striding forwards, his hands clenching into tight fists.

"Kenji, don't!" Tal cried, catching hold of the raven-haired Digidestined by the collar of his shirt.

"Let go, Tal!"

Tal stubbornly held on, his heart racing in fear. They struggled for a few moments and then Tal slipped and sent them both falling onto the ground again, Kenji's elbow catching him painfully in the ribs. Seeing an opportunity, Kenji attempted to free himself, but Tal caught the raven-haired Digidestined's other arm in a tight grip, refusing to let go. "Don't, Kenji! If you let your temper get the better of you, she might hurt Mai!"

"You..." LadyDevimon said quietly, forgetting all about Mai for the moment. "The boy with the golden hair. You're the one who is destined to lead the humans to victory."

"Huh?"

Tal frowned in confusion, and next to him, Kenji said, "What do you mean?"

"You mean you do not know? Surely you must know."

"Tell me right now!" Kenji snapped, glaring fiercely at the female digimon.

LadyDevimon took a step forward and Kenji shrank back, his shoulder poking Tal in the chest. "I am not obligated to tell you anything. It is quite obvious, is it not? He wears the mark."

"What?" Tal blurted out, completely confused.

Kenji slowly turned to look at him, his green eyes growing wide with sock. They were close enough that Tal could almost count every one of his fellow Digidestined's dark eyelashes, and reaching out a hand, Kenji lightly touched the goggles on his head.

Tal jumped in surprise, startled by the sudden contact. "Kenji...what..."

"You," Kenji murmured, a rather odd look overtaking his handsome features. "Of course...Who else would it be?"

"Would you please tell me what this is all about?" Tal asked, desperately wanting an answer.

Instead of responding, Kenji pulled back, and for reasons Tal couldn't understand the raven-haired Digidestined refused to look at him.

"Kenji-"

Tal suddenly became aware of LadyDevimon standing over them, and turning slowly he let out a gasp at how close she was. Mai and Seta had been left forgotten in a heap on the ground, and shrinking back Tal continued to stare at her, unsure of just what exactly she was planning.

"I should probably kill you first, leader," LadyDevimon said thoughtfully, a tone of mockery in her voice. "Without you, I do believe the others will fall like flies."

"No, go away!" Kenji cried, still clutching Tal's shirt.

Tal gaped at Kenji in surprise, unable to believe the fact that the raven-haired Digidestined was actually sticking up for him. The two of them were close enough that Tal swore he could feel Kenji's hard beating, and the frantic rhythm seem to fill his head, mingling with the sound of his own heartbeat.

"Tal, be careful! We'll help you!" Kikoumon called.

For some reason the champion's voice sounded dim in Tal's ears, and there seemed to be something wrong with his eyes. Had it gotten foggy outside? It looked as if he was gazing at everything through a thick haze of mist.

"Would you like a taste of the darkness that awaits you in the future?" LadyDevimon said quietly, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"No," Tal mumbled, trying and failing to shake his head in reply.

"That was a retorical question. You do not have a choice in the matter. Now feel the darkness! Let it consume you!"

A claw-like hand circled Tal's upper arm and he was yanked roughly out of Kenji's grasp and pulled unsteadly to his feet. Though he was now standing, he felt strangely disoriented and his legs were wobbily, making it hard for him to remain upright.

"Tal!"

Tal heard Kenji's cry, and trying to clear his foggy mind, he gave a start when he found himself caught in LadyDevimon's vise-like grip, one of her clawed fingers pressing painfully against his throat.

"Kenji," he choked out, hardly able to breath. The raven-haired boy had gotten to his feet and was gazing at them horror.

And suddenly everything stood out sharp and clear.

The digimn stood behind Kenji ready to spring into action, and the other three Digidestined stood huddled close by, their faces filled with fear. Somehow they'd all ended up in a grassy square on the left hand side of the street, the abandoned buildings rising up on either side of them. Their crumbling forms looked shadowy despite the bright sunlight, and the gloomy atmoshere hovering over the city sent a cold chill creeping up and down Tal's spine.

"Your power belongs to me," LadyDevimon hissed in his ear. "Taste the darkness!"

"Let go," Tal mumbled weakly, unable to struggle.

She tightened her hold on him and he cried out, wincing in pain. His bones felt like they were being crushed into a fine powder, and the chains on her skimpy outfit were digging uncomfortably into his skin. On top of that, his head throbbed and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Get off him!" Inca shrieked, unable to hide the terror in her voice.

LadyDevimon ignored Inca, and snorting softly, she said, "First you will succumb to the darkness and then I will take what is rightfully mine. How sweet it will be to unravel the threads holding Seermon's phrophecy together, smashing the hopes of all those digimon who still believe in you. With nothing left for them to hold onto, they will come to our side soon enough."

"Don't touch him!" Kenji snapped, his green eyes sparkling with disgust and what looked surprisngly like pity for the fallen angel.

Caught off guard by that look, Tal stared at Kenji, trying desperately to focus on the raven-haired Digidestined's face, to stop the dark mist from taking over his vision.

"It is time!" LadyDevimon said triumphantly, the wind stirred up by her black wings ruffling Tal's golden hair.

"Darkness," Tal whispered before he could stop himself, his silver eyes fluttering shut.

"Tal!" Inca cried.

"Don't you dare give up!" Kenji shouted, his voice shooting through the darkness like razer blades.

Tal managed to open his eyes a little, and he saw Kenji glaring at him, bringing a slight smile to his face.

_Typical Kenji._

"Let my partner go!" Kikoumon shouted.

"Give him back!" Mai screeched.

Ignoring them, LadyDevimon said, "You're too late. Soon his heart will belong to the darkness, and when that happens he will be lost to you forever."

"No!" Kenji cried, breaking free from Inca and racing towards LadyDevimon.

"Kenji, no!" Tal heard himself gasping, his voice sounding very far away in his own ears.

"Kenji!" Mai squealed, trying and failing miserably to grab the raven-haired Digidestined's arm.

"No," Inca moaned.

"Let this be a lesson to you humans. You cannot fight the darkness and win!"

"No!"

Kenji's cry rang through Tal's ears, and to his complete surprise he was assaulted by a flash of light. Through the dark haze blinding him, he couldn't be sure where the light was coming from, but he suspected it might be eminating from Kenji's Digivice. A moment later, Halomon was englufed by an orange glow, and after the light faded away, Tal, to his complete shock, found himself gazing at the face of an angel.


	7. Beneath the Light, the Shadow Awaits

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Kibomon, Aiwemon, Velinemon, or Gessmon, who were created by RoyalKnightX, Shire Folk, Silver Kitsune Lunara, and Miss Anonymous hp respectively.

**A/N: And finally here is the second piece of that two-shot I've been promising for a while now! As I said in the chapter _Kenji's Angel, _this is their third day in the Digital World, and it's the day after Kibomon first digivolved. I also want to stress again that this chapter is a _must_ read for FTFOD fans. Either read it before, or you can read it after the upcoming FTFOD chapter, (Chapter 221) which I will hopefully be posting soon. It won't matter which you choose to do, though I would suggest to read it before. Again, this part of the two-shot in particular relates directly to _Following the Footsteps of Destiny._ Have fun reading!  
**

Digimon Chronicles: The Demon Years

Beneath the Light, the Shadow Awaits

"H-Halomon?" Tal whispered in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. After declaring to plunge his heart into darkness, LadyDevimon had tightened her grip on him and carried him into the air with her to gain some distance from the rest of the Digidestined and their partners, including his own faithful Kikoumon, allowing her to perform her evil deed unhindered, and standing in Halomon's place was what had to be a champion level digimon, if his size, stature, and the aura of power that seemed to surround him were taken into account.

Tal was completely shocked. Not so much because he was pretty sure he had just witnessed another digivolution, it was more because of the fact that this new champion looked like something that was merely myth and speculation in the human world, all proof of their existence alone based only on faith and vague writings of yore. This digimon looked nothing like anything Tal would have ever imagined a digimon could resemble, something he never would have even thought of, especially considering the look of his own partner, whose appearance was the opposite of this new digimon's form in almost every way imaginable. Unlike Kikoumon, the newcomer looked remarkably human, his facial features and build suggesting a male human around the age of seventeen or eighteen, but the light that seemed to emanate from deep within him and the divine radiance that shone brightly from the center of his core were most definitely something beyond human, something not even someone just shy of being a saint would be able to mimic, leaving no doubt that this heavenly being was not by any means human, nor did he resemble any human who has ever existed on earth.

Plus, even if you weren't sure of his nature at first glance, the wings sort of gave him away.

_He looks like...like an angel..._

Yes, an angel. A being of celestial nature. There was just no other way to describe him.

"Yes indeed, my friend. It is I, Halomon," the angel digimon said gently, leaping suddenly into the air opposite LadyDevimon and stretching out a hand towards him. "Look at me, Tal, and concentrate on my face."

"But..."

"You must focus, Tal. Look at me and focus."

Tal blinked hard to drive away the shadows lurking at the corners of his gray eyes, even going so far as to shake his head for extra effort, and doing his best to keep his attention focused on the angel's face, he tried desperately to concentrate, using every bit of his strength to will the darkness away. In turn, the angel digimon continued to give him encouragement, the warm and soothing tone of his voice instantly putting Tal at ease. It was almost as if time had come to a complete standstill. Even LadyDevimon seemed unable to speak or move, her crimson gaze watching the angel with a mixture of outrage and curiosity, and to his surprise Tal was suddenly able to see the celestial being in front of him clearly, instead of looking at his potential rescuer through a haze of dark fog.

The angel digimon was larger and much more impressive than he was as a rookie, but there was also something about him that left no doubt he was Halomon, and gazing into his deep blue eyes, Tal was quite sure that Kenji's partner had just digivolved into a force to be reckoned with. The angel, whose name still eluded him, had long blond hair and piercing, sapphire eyes that seemed to peer right into the very heart of your soul. His skin was pure white, and he wore, much to Tal's amusement, what the golden-haired Digidestined considered to be next to nothing. The celestial champion's entire outfit was made up in shades of white, orange, and gold, giving him a striking appearance, though LadyDevimon didn't appear to be all that impressed. With knee-high boots, gold and orange gauntlets, an Egyptian style skirt in shades of gold, orange, and white, and crisscrossing bands of golden armour covering his muscular chest, Tal wasn't quite sure how the angel's outfit counted as protection, but it was impressive nonetheless and it emphasized his ethereal good looks. There were also several golden bands of armour circling both his upper arms, and topping off his appearance were two fluffy, white, feathery ears poking out from the top of his golden head. His wings were made up of white and gold feathers, and as Tal had been quick to note earlier, there was no denying that he was stunningly handsome, though he didn't appear to be at all aware of this little fact.

Really, it was enough to make any guy feel just a tad bit jealous.

"Tal, can you hear my voice?" the angel digimon inquired, the faint, golden light shining around him growing stronger as Tal continued to stare at him.

"Y-yes, it's...starting to fade. The darkness...I can see again..."

"Good. Keep concentrating. Focus on me and on your friends. Let their faces fill your mind and their voices reach your ears."

Tal did as he was told, and glancing down at the group huddled beneath the celestial champion, he could see the rest of the Digidestined and their partners clearly, the concern and terror on their faces causing him to feel a bit guilty for making them worry. All of them were shouting encouragement to him, except for Kenji, who was glancing between him and the angel digimon in stunned silence, the look in his green eyes piercing straight through Tal's heart.

"It appears I was correct in my assumptions about you," LadyDevimon said coldly, her crimson eyes burning with hatred. "You are indeed one of _them_, one of those celestial digimon I detest. How dare you show your presence here when my victory is almost at hand, you foul beast!"

"It is you who resembles the beast more than I," the angel digimon replied calmly, his sapphire eyes glowing with peace and serenity. Despite being an ultimate, a level higher than his own, the angel did not seem at all afraid of LadyDevimon, and without warning a beautifully carved golden sceptre appeared suddenly in his hand. A bright flash of light emitted from the crystal orb adorning its head, and pointing it at LadyDevimon, he said, "The darkness that bleeds from your soul will be the end of you someday, I fear. You think to bend humans to your will using such tricks? Caution is advised, LadyDevimon. One day, you too may need to rely on humans, and when that time comes I hope you shall feel differently about them, but until then... Tal, are you quite alright now? The darkness does not hold sway over you anymore?"

Tal smiled at the angel, feeling much more at peace with himself. Though LadyDevimon still held him in a tight grip, he was now able to ignore her presence and the darkness surrounding her almost completely. "I'm fine now, thanks to you."

"Not I," the angel replied with a soft smile. "It was your strength of will and the faith you have in those who follow you that allowed you to let go of your fear. And now that you are free from the darkness...Holy Sceptre!"

Tal gasped as a huge ball of golden orange energy suddenly erupted from the angel digimon's staff, and shooting towards them, it slammed into both him and LadyDevimon, completely blinding him and forcing him to shield his eyes from its brilliance. He flinched, expecting to feel some pain, but instead all he felt was a comforting warmth surrounding his body, creating a pleasant tingling sensation all over his skin. The same could not be said for LadyDevimon, though. As soon as the bright light made contact with her body, she let out a scream of agony that echoed off the walls of the empty buildings, which were silently watching the battle unfold, and Tal felt himself slip from her grasp. Realizing instantly what that entailed, he let out a cry of dismay as he fell, but before he could hit the ground someone caught him, effectively preventing him from falling to his death.

_Who..._

Looking up, Tal realized it was the angel digimon who had caught him, and too shocked to say even a simple thank you, he merely let his rescuer fly him back down to earth, his voice having temporarily deserted him at the moment.

"Are you hurt?" the angel digimon asked quietly, setting him gently on his feet and looking him over with the utmost care.

Tal shook his hand, and unable to stop staring, he managed to stutter, "A-are you really Halomon?"

"Indeed, I am. This is my champion form. You can call me Gabrielmon."

"Gabrielmon...your attack...It hit me, but..."

"Not always are our attacks meant to cause pain and destruction," Gabrielmon said simply, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. "I believe that is something you may discover in the future, but for now let us just leave it at that."

"O-okay."

Obviously there was more to his inquiry than Gabrielmon was willing to let on just now, but that was fine with him. Somehow, he had a feeling he would learn the whole truth eventually, just as Gabrielmon seemed to feel would be the case.

"Tal!"

Tal barely had time to look up before Inca's arms were around his shoulders, and almost instinctively he hugged her back, her cheek coming to rest against the crook of his neck. "Inca.."

"Are you okay?" Inca gasped, gazing up at him with fear glimmering deep within her large brown eyes.

Tal felt an odd flutter in his chest, and though his cheeks were beginning to feel slightly warm at their close contact, he managed to smile back at her, his silver eyes sparkling happily at her obvious concern. "As if I'd ever let someone like LadyDevimon keep me down for long."

"Oh, Tal, I...I was so worried..."

Tal hugged her just a little bit tighter, and glancing over her shoulder, he spotted Kenji, Mai, and Seta moving slowly towards them. Not surprisingly, the look on Kenji's face was absolutely priceless. The raven-haired Digidestined's green eyes were glued to Gabrielmon, and he was gazing at the celestial champion with a sort of awed reverence, as if he couldn't quite believe that this heavenly being was actually his digimon partner.

"Where's LadyDevimon?" Mai demanded, glancing around suspiciously at the crumbling buildings. "That light was so bright I couldn't see what happened to her."

"She has been momentarily taken out of commission, but it will not last. I have only bought us some time, nothing more," Gabrielmon replied, pointing his staff at a pile of rubble nearby, which Tal assumed covered the fallen form of LadyDevimon. "If you must speak, say what you will now. It will not be long before the battle continues."

"Well, why don't you take her out now that she's down?" Mai asked, shaking her head in confusion. "Or if not that then...like...shouldn't we be running away now or something?"

"No, we wait. I wish to speak with her, and I cannot do so while she is unconscious."

"Why?"

Gabrielmon reached out to place a hand on Mai's golden head, and smiling, he said, "You will see."

"You're...really Halomon?" Kenji stammered, keeping his distance.

Gabrielmon studied his partner for a moment, and tilting his head to the side, he murmured, "You seem surprised."

"I-"

"Wow, you're all sparkly and stuff!" Seta interrupted, beaming at the angel and coming right up to him to touch one of his wings. "You look just like how angels look in all the stories!"

Mai, who had stepped up next to Seta to run a hand over Gabrielmon's staff, snorted and said, "Seriously, _you're_ Kenji's partner? You? Huh...can't say I was expecting that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenji snapped, looking surprisingly wounded by Mai's remark.

Taken aback, Mai attempted to laugh off Kenji's response. "Well, you know...You're always so rude and sarcastic and stuff. You'd be like the last one I would have thought would get a partner like Gabrielmon. Tal seems more like the type than you do, and he got Kibomon."

"You don't know anything about me!" Kenji shouted, a terrible bitterness taking over the normally pleasant, though often moody, tone of his voice. "Just shut up and keep your opinions to yourself!"

"Hey, I-"

"Maybe you should try getting to know people first before you decide to judge them," Kenji said viciously, the hurt in his eyes reaching down to the very core of Tal's soul.

Unable to stand the pain radiating from Kenji, Tal gently let go of Inca and moved over to put his arm around the raven-haired Digidestined, his silver eyes shifting to gaze at Mai with disapproval. "That's enough, Mai."

"But...I didn't mean anything by it," Mai mumbled, avoiding his eyes. "I was just joking around..."

"Do you see anyone laughing?" Kenji snapped, glaring at her with enough force to make her flinch. "That wasn't funny."

Mai, looking uncertain and a tad bit ashamed of herself, chose not to respond, and Gabrielmon, watching his partner closely, slowly came up to Kenji and placed his hand on the raven-haired Digidestined's head. Kenji, feeling the sudden touch, glanced up in surprise, and smiling softly at him, Gabrielmon said, "You are who you are, Kenji. You cannot hide from yourself, even if you refuse to believe what's in your heart."

At these words, Kenji's face crumpled into a look of despair, and Tal, realizing they had all just caught the raven-haired Digidestined in a rare moment of weakness, gave Kenji's shoulders a comforting squeeze and quickly spoke up, doing his best to distract everyone. "I think maybe we've done enough talking for-"

"Are you okay?" Kenji asked shortly, refusing to look at him.

"Huh?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Startled by Kenji's sudden and unexpected concern for his safety, it was a moment before Tal could respond. "Now I am, but at the time...I felt...horrible. Tainted..."

"No," Kenji said softly, almost to himself. "No way. Not you. Not ever."

"Kenji?"

Kenji finally looked at him and their eyes met. Tal wasn't quite sure if he could truly trust what he was seeing, but there was something in Kenji's gaze that had never been there before, something Tal was sure would never be absent again, and it left him momentarily speechless.

"You really don't see it, do you..." Kenji murmured, looking away again.

"See what?" Tal asked, feeling confused.

"Maybe one day..."

Tal stared at Kenji for a moment, and deciding to change the subject, since he didn't know what was going on anyways, he said softly, "You saved me. Halomon digivolved because of me..."

In response to his words, Kenji immediately began to look uncomfortable, especially since everybody was watching him, and turning a deep shade of red, he mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

It was a typical Kenji-like response, and it made Tal smile.

_You can hide it from yourself all you want, but you can't hide it from me._

As expected, Kenji made to move away from him, but Tal, anticipating his companion's line of thinking, quickly grabbed the raven-haired Digidestined's arm to stop him and whispered softly in his ear, "Thank you."

Kenji hesitated before allowing himself a quick nod, and then looking as if he immediately regretted having shown even that tiny bit of vulnerability he quickly pulled away again, refusing to look at anyone, much less at Tal himself.

_I wonder what he's thinking about..._

"Kikoumon, come," Gabrielmon murmured, motioning for his fellow champion to join him. "Our unwanted guest has risen from her slumber."

Tal glanced at the pile of rumble Gabrielmon had indicated earlier, and he spotted LadyDevimon standing atop the wreckage, looking every bit as calm and cool as if she had never suffered a momentary flash of pain and defeat. Although Gabrielmon's attack had been a direct hit, as he had insisted would be the case, it did not appear to have hurt her all that much, and it most certainly hadn't put her out of commission in the permanent sense of the word. She did look a little singed around the edges, and there was smoke drifting lazily off her wings, but other than that she appeared ready for battle, and despite her serene exterior there was no doubt from the expression on her face that she was looking for a fight.

"You are indeed a worthy opponent, though your strength is nowhere near as great as mine," LadyDevimon sighed, speaking directly to Gabrielmon and pretty much ignoring everyone else. "You celestial digimon are all the same. Always preaching about truth and justice. Always flaunting your holier-than-thou attitudes. _Always_ poking your noses in where you're _not wanted._ You think the light is your friend, but in the end it will only burn you. What then will you do when the power of your sacred divine radiance fails you?"

"I could say the same about you fallen angel digimon," Gabrielmon replied quietly, his fingers clenching more tightly around the golden sceptre in his hand. "You think you can control the darkness, but in the end it will only control you. No one can expect to command that kind of power without giving up a vital part of themselves. It will claim your soul and you will become nothing but a shell of who you once were. A tool of darkness, that is what you are. It will bend you to its will, not the other way around. Is that what you truly want? To lose yourself for the sake of power?"

"Silence," LadyDevimon said airily, waving aside the celestial champion's words of wisdom. "You are the one who has sold your soul to trouble, and in the form of humans, no less! Those pesky brats will ruin you, but by all means continue this folly. It is of no concern to me. I never liked your kind anyways."

"I am sorry to hear that. My kind, as you call us, serve to maintain the balance of light and darkness here in the Digital World, and if saving you is what it takes to maintain that balance, then that is what I will do. Holy Sceptre!"

Another wave of brilliant energy shot towards LadyDevimon, but this time she was ready for it. She dodged it easily, and jumping to Gabrielmon's defence, Kikoumon and Aiwemon quickly joined in on the battle again, their attacks coming at LadyDevimon from different directions.

"Don't let her get away!" Gessmon cried, cheering on his fellow digimon. Being small and unable to fly, he wasn't much use in this current fight, and though Velinemon's attacks had a small chance of working she had chosen to stay back to watch over the humans in case LadyDevimon tried to snatch one of them again. The others were intent on taking LadyDevimon down, but her speed was astonishing, though Gabrielmon was putting up a decent challenge in that regard.

"Time to send you back to the darkness where you belong!" Kikoumon shouted, lowering his head. "Heat Horns!"

The beam of energy shot towards LadyDevimon while she was busy trying to dodge Aiwemon and Gabrielmon, and due to this momentary lapse of concentration the blast hit her in her lower back, sending her tumbling into Gabrielmon. Catching hold of her arm, he swung her around and launched another blast at her with his sceptre, which engulfed her in a ball of orange light. She let out an awful screech of pain before she tumbled to the ground, but she was up again quickly and her red eyes were burning with sudden fiery hatred. Again, she did not appear to have been injured, but it was obvious that Gabrielmon's blasts, for whatever reason, were very painful to her, though she recovered from them quickly enough, being the ultimate that she was.

"This city has suffered enough pain from what I can see. It does not need you tainting its sacred memories. Leave at once," Gabrielmon commanded, once again pointing his staff at her in a threatening sort of manner.

LadyDevimon easily picked herself up off the ground, and gazing up at him, she said dryly, "My, my, how daring of you to stand up to someone of my caliber. You are either very brave or very stupid. I suspect it is the latter of the two considering your foolish behaviour thus far."

"Say what you will, LadyDevimon, but we shall not lose to a creature of darkness such as yourself. Holy Sceptre!"

LadyDevimon again tried to dodge the attack, but at that moment Aiwemon managed to hook his talons into one of her wings, and she stumbled right into the blast, leaving her no chance to take to the air to avoid the light streaming in her direction. A scream erupted from the centre of the blinding blaze that had completely engulfed the fallen angel, and when the light faded Tal spotted LadyDevimon kneeling on the ground, a hand resting gingerly against her heart. Or lack of a heart, in Tal's opinion. "The light, it burns," she murmured, sounding lost in thought, a faraway tone softening her voice. "Why does it burn so? I do not understand..."

"Pretty light," Mai whispered, gazing in rapture at Gabrielmon. "Seriously, that is just too cool for words."

Tal, though he kept his opinion to himself, had to agree.

_It's so warm and inviting. How could anyone possibly be hurt by it? LadyDevimon...I almost feel sorry for her..._

"Do you need any more convincing?" Gabrielmon asked quietly, his staff rising above his head for another attack.

Instead of responding LadyDevmon leaped into the air, and she tackled Gabrielmon in a fit of calm rage, nearly sending them both crashing to the ground as she attempted to take his staff from him. As soon as she caught hold of it, smoke began to rise off her hand, as if just the simple act of touching it was burning her skin. The two struggled for a moment, and watching the battle unfold above them, Kikoumon and Aiwemon were helpless to do anything, neither one of them willing to attack for fear of hurting Gabrielmon.

"Hey! Let him go!" Kenji cried indignantly, looking furious at the nerve of LadyDevimon and her complete disregard for fair play.

"How could you have forsaken our kind in such a matter? I refused to believe you have always been like this," Gabrielmon said firmly, shoving the female angel away. "Why? Who could have done this to you? Who could ever make you give up on all that you ever believed in?"

"You really are a fool," LadyDevimon replied, rising up and kicking him hard in the stomach. "I am who I am because I chose to be this way. Nothing more and nothing less. How dare you try to ruin all that I have planned? How dare you show yourself and allow these humans to take what is rightfully ours!"

"I am not the fool here. It is you who-"

"It is all the fault of the humans that my plans are being disrupted. I see that now. You would not even be here if it weren't for that foul human partner of yours. This insult must be corrected. As punishment for getting in the way of my plans, your partner will die first! And as for you, you can watch him scream in pain as the darkness takes hold of him and snuffs out his life forever!"

"No, Kenji!" Gabrielmon gasped, flipping over in the air and doing is best to stop LadyDevimon from streaking towards the group still huddled together on the ground below.

"Look out, she's heading right for us!" Seta squeaked in horror, pointing a shaking finger at the fallen angel.

"No, not for us! For Kenji!" Mai cried indignantly, stepping in front of the raven-haired Digidestined and holding out her arms in a protective gesture of defiance.

Her actions surprised Tal, but he didn't have much time to think about her sudden desire to protect Kenji, when only minutes ago she had been taunting him. LadyDevimon was almost upon them, and moving quickly he found himself joining Mai, doing what he could to put himself between the raven-haired Digidestined and the incoming LadyDevimon.

"Someone stop her!" Inca cried, scrambling towards Kenji and tugging frantically on his coat to pull him back and away from LadyDevimon.

Unfortunately Aiwemon was too far away to help and Kikoumon just wasn't fast enough to reach them in time. Gabrielmon was making a valiant attempt to chase her down, but she had already gained a heavy lead on him, having taken advantage of his surprise after knocking the wind out of him. Tal found himself being shoved roughly aside, and Mai fell on top him, nearly crushing his ribcage. Gessmon and Velinemon quickly jumped in to stall her, but they too were swept aside with a mere flick of her arm, and her claws hooked into Kenji's coat, causing him to stumble right into her grasp.

_No!_

Tal lay there motionless beneath Mai, frozen momentarily in shock, until his brain finally caught up with him and a surge of fear sent him scrambling to his feet, causing the unfortunate Mai to roll ungracefully to the side. Somehow, he managed to grab Kenji's other arm, and giving it a sharp tug he tried desperately to pull the raven-haired Digidestined towards him and out of LadyDevimon's firm grip. "Let go of him!"

"Tal, you idiot!" Kenji snapped, green eyes flashing. "Do you want to get caught again? Let go of me!"

"No way! I'm not going to let her take you from us!"

"Don't, stupid! If both of us get caught-"

"Look at me and see if I care! If she wants you then she's gonna have to deal with me first!"

For a moment the two of them struggled together, Tal trying to pull Kenji towards him and Kenji trying to shove him away, but before either one of them could come out on top LadyDevimon lost her patience and yanked hard on Kenji's other arm, effectively pulling him out of Tal's grasp.

Stumbling, Kenji dropped to his knees and LadyDevimon wrapped her claws around his throat in a tight grip, cutting off his cries of protest. Without a word, she lifted him into the air with her and began to choke him, earning a shriek of horror from Mai.

_We've got to do something! Now!_

"Kenji!"

Tal stumbled to his feet, overcome with terrible fear and barely able to breath, but before he could move there was another blinding flash of light similar to that of Gabrielmon's attacks, and what looked almost like a huge shooting star with a sparkling tail of interstellar dust trailing behind it shot towards LadyDevimon, an unfamiliar voice calling out at the same time, "Celestial Star!"

_Who...That didn't sound like Gabrielmon, but who then..._

Tal glanced around, expecting to see that he was mistaken and that the attack had come from Gabrielmon after all, but to his surprise and confusion, Gabrielmon was merely hovering in the air in the same spot he'd been in just as LadyDevimon had begun to choke Kenji, his sapphire eyes gazing at the unexpected events beginning to unfold around LadyDevimon in complete astonishment.

_What in the Digiworld..._

Tal quickly whirled around to see what Gabrielmon was looking at, and he glanced up just in time to see a flash of white and gold streak through the light of the unknown blast still engulfing LadyDevimon before it was gone again.

And so was Kenji.

Only LadyDevimon remained in the air, and she looked both absolutely shocked and utterly furious.

_Huh? Where did he go?  
_

"Well, now...what do we have here? A fallen angel digimon playing with...humans, is it? You most certainly look like the humans described in Seermon's prophecy. Curious indeed. A rather interesting turn of events, one I most certainly hadn't expected to witness for myself. I must say, I do believe I've stumbled upon something quite fascinating, and now that I am here I intend to discover what this is all about," the unfamiliar voice from earlier spoke freely, his tone positively dripping with amusement.

Tal glanced in the direction of the voice, and what he saw made his jaw drop in mind blowing disbelief. There, hovering in the air_, _holding a very shocked Kenji securely in his arms, was another angel digimon who was almost a carbon copy of Gabrielmon, with a few minor differences. Instead of Gabrielmon's deep blue eyes, this angel had brilliant emerald green eyes and his armour and clothing had yellow tones in the places where Gabrielmon's had shades of orange. The two digimon looked like they could be identical twins, and yet it was obvious even from just a few short words from the newcomer that they had very different personalities.

Who was this strange digimon and where did he come from? He certainly wasn't one of their partners, unless they had adopted another celestial rookie along the way that no one had happened to notice before.

"Human child whose name I have yet to discover, are you hurt at all?" the new celestial digimon asked Kenji quite cheerfully, looking carefully over the human in his arms. Though his tone was carefree, there was a hint of concern in his voice.

Kenji wordlessly shook his head, still unable to stop staring, and nodding in satisfaction, the celestial champion quickly flew over to Gabrielmon's side, his green gaze studying the other angel with obvious interest. Offering Kenji with a small smile, he said in amusement, "I believe he belongs to you?"

"I...yes, he is my partner, if that is what you mean," Gabrielmon managed to stammer, having momentarily lost his serene composure. "Please...accept my humble thanks for saving him."

"No need for thanks. I was merely passing by, and upon hearing all this ruckus, I thought perhaps I would investigate a little, but now that I am here...would you mind very much if I offered my assistance?"

Gabrielmon, who was busy taking Kenji into his arms, gave his fellow angel a startled look, which quickly melted into a warm smile. "Not at all. We would welcome the extra help."

"Well, in that case, allow me to avenge your partner," the newcomer replied, patting Kenji gently on the head before turning to face LadyDevimon with obvious confidence in his abilities. Raising his arm, he shouted, "I do hate to do this, but such is the way of the Digital World. Zenith Point!"

_Whoa!_

Tal watched in awe as a bright beam of light shot straight into the sky from the tip of the newcomer's finger, and it came streaming back down to earth in seven rays of golden light, which slammed into the ground all around LadyDevimon, who having landed earlier after losing Kenji, just barely managed to avoid them. Her wings got a little singed, though, and crying out she flew back into the air again, a look of rage contorting her pale features. "Who are you and why are you interfering?" she snarled, losing her composure completely.

Something about this new angel seemed to offend her greatly, even more so than Gabrielmon had, and unfazed by her attitude the celestial digimon calmly stared back at her, a slight smile playing across his handsome face. Holding out his hand, he summoned an impressive looking golden spear, and twirling it with practiced ease, he said in an offhand sort of manner, "If you are here to do away with the humans, then I do believe that makes me your enemy? From my understanding, that would be the natural order of things. You do not object, I presume?"

"You would dare to challenge me for the sake of the humans?" LadyDevimon demanded in utter disbelief.

"Is that not what I have just been doing?" the angel replied, shaking his head in disappointment at what he appeared to believe was her obvious stupidity. "Take that as a yes and leave this place at once. The atmosphere of this city is dismal enough without you adding to the depressing decor. "

"I don't understand. You do not even have a human partner! Why would you stand up for them? Answer me!"

"To side with a 'human' as you call them is still better than living in a world covered in darkness," the angel said dryly, studying LadyDevimon with a lack of interest. "I know your kind. I've heard the rumours myself, as have many digimon here in the Digital World. Rumours about the darkness. Tell me, young humans, if I am correct in assuming this fallen angel seeks to thwart Seermon's prophecy?"

"That's right!" Mai cried indignantly, hopping up and down in anger. "That's exactly what she wants to do and she's also trying to turn all the good digimon against us!"

There was a pause, and Tal gasped as the angel suddenly turned to look right at him, his green eyes, for what Tal believed to be the first time since arriving on the scene, becoming quite serious all of a sudden. "Explain please."

"Uh...who? Me?" Tal stammered, feeling suddenly vulnerable beneath that brilliant emerald gaze.

The angel's eyes wandered over his goggles before retuning to his face, and he inclined his head slightly, his golden hair and beautiful wings fluttering in the breeze. "Please do. I'm quite curious about all this. "

Keeping one eye on LadyDevimon, who was watching the newcomer warily and didn't appear to have any intentions of attacking him or anyone else just yet, Tal briefly explained the situation and told the angel digimon everything LadyDevimon had said. When he was done, the angel pointed his spear at LadyDevimon, his green eyes flashing in the light of the sun. "You do our world an injustice by thinking you can claim it for your own. As for the humans...it is clear they have no intentions of hurting our world or any of the digimon, as you very well know yourself. They have already proven themselves capable of standing up to your kind, therefore claiming their power will not be such an effortless task. I suppose you expected them to be easy targets? Clearly you know nothing about humans and you assume to much. Someone hasn't been paying very close attention to the prophecy it seems."

"What, may I ask, did you just say to me?" LadyDevimon hissed, her crimson eyes shooting sparks at the angel digimon.

"This inability of yours to understand your targets. That is your weakness. In the end I believe it will be your downfall, and that is something you may be sure of," the angel replied calmly, brandishing his spear. "Now, be gone from this place! I really would prefer not to have to say that again. You are becoming rather tiresome, I'm afraid."

Tal fully expected LadyDevimon to attack the angel digimon in a fit of rage, but to his surprise she did nothing of the sort. Instead, she continued to stare silently at the newcomer, an unreadable expression on what little they could see of her face. "I will let the humans go this time, and you as well shall walk free, but let this be a warning to you, cursed follower of the light. If you dare to interfere again, I will destroy you and all of your kind, including the problematic Gabrielmon here."

"Do let me know how that works out for you," the newcomer teased, a mocking smile on his handsome face. "I've been dying for some entertainment as of late. Really, it's almost gotten rather boring around here and you look like you may be of interest, albeit very little interest. You'll have to stand in line, though. And to the humans, no less. They've certainly won me over even if they've failed to impress you."

"The humans are worthless," LadyDevimon shot back. "Mark my words, foolish digimon, their power will me mine, and once I'm through with them I will take great pleasure in snuffing out their worthless lives."

"Will you now?"

"Do not patronize me," LadyDevimon warned, a dangerous edge to her voice. "You would do well to heed my words with caution, angel. Fear the darkness and tremble in its wake, for one day _you_ will not be able to resist its alluring power!"

"I will _never_ succumb to your evil," the celestial champion said quietly, all trace of humour disappearing from his emerald green eyes. "The darkness will not take me so easily as it appears to have claimed you."

"Is that so? I wonder...We shall see."

A sudden swarm of bats whipped up around LadyDevimon, circling her dark form and hiding her from view, and when the storm cleared Tal realized that the fallen angel had disappeared, leaving an uneasy silence in her wake.

"Now _that_ was one evil digimon," Mai groaned, flopping down onto the ground and shaking her head in disbelief. Seta collapsed next to her, but Inca remained standing, her dark gaze thoughtful as she continued to stare silently at the spot where LadyDevimon had just made her dramatic exit.

Tal nodded in agreement at Mai's words, and a moment later they were joined by all of their digimon, who seemed relieved that the battle was over, though neither side appeared to have won the victory. Gabrielmon gently set Kenji on his feet again, and frowning, he murmured, "Are you sure you're alright, Kenji? You seem a bit off."

"You're an angel," Kenji whispered, ignoring his partner's concern. "How can that be..."

"The digimon reflects the human as the human reflects the digimon, I believe," Gabrielmon answered, studying Kenji's shocked expression with a smile.

"But...I'm not like you!" Kenji gasped, which earned him an indignant huff from Mai, who had pretty much hinted at the same thing earlier and had received a nasty retort for her efforts.

Tal let out a soft laugh at Kenji's expression, and smiling, he murmured, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Kenji."

Kenji glared at him, the raven-haired Digidestined's jade green eyes filling with emotion, but before Tal was forced to endure a rude retort from his reluctant friend, Gabrielmon placed a hand against Kenji's cheek and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. The angel digimon's sapphire gaze was filled with affection, which did not waver despite Kenji's often less than friendly attitude.

Tal had an uneasy feeling it had been a long time since anyone had looked at Kenji like that because the raven-haired Digidestined suddenly flung his arms around Gabrielmon in an uncharacteristic display of affection and he hugged his partner tightly around the waist, his deep green eyes sparkling with sudden intensity.

"Kenji, you really do not see it yourself, do you," Gabrielmon sighed, placing a gentle hand on his partner's dark head.

Instead of responding to Gabrielmon's words, Kenji looked up at his partner and whispered, "Why? Why did you digivolve? Is it really because..."

"I couldn't let someone we both care about get hurt, could I?"

Kenji sucked in a deep breath, his voice catching, and avoiding his partner's eyes, he mumbled, "I don't."

"You do," Gabrielmon said so softly Tal just barely heard him. "You might not see it right now and you may choose to deny your feelings, but the truth remains the same. In some way I believe he is special to you, Kenji, to both of us. I can feel it. There is still much to be discovered between the two of you. Don't throw an opportunity like this away. It may turn out to be the best thing to ever happen to you. Follow your heart, Kenji, and listen to its words of wisdom. It will guide you in the right direction even if you cannot see the road ahead for yourself."

_Wait...Gabrielmon believes that...that Kenji and I are special to each other somehow? But...Halomon said he couldn't really hear what I was saying in my sleep! There's no way he could know about what I saw in Seermon's crystal ball, but if he doesn't know then how..._

"That's stupid," Kenji muttered, frowning at his partner, an embarrassed look on his face.

Tal felt a little hurt by that comment, but before he could challenge Kenji on it, Mai suddenly squealed, "Wow, Gabrielmon, can you say gorgeous? I have to admit, you're not half bad looking for a digimon!"

"Mai, for once in your life could you please keep your big mouth shut?" Kenji snapped viciously, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of pink. It was obvious he was still angry at the female Digidestined, and Tal had a feeling the force behind his words was genuine.

"Like partner like digimon, right Kenji?" Mai giggled, giving the raven-haired Digidestined a teasing smile.

Tal raised an eyebrow at this, and trying to lighten the mood, he said dryly, "Since when have you thought Kenji was good looking?"

This time it was Mai's turn to blush, and avoiding Kenji's eyes, she mumbled, "I never said that."

"Yes you did! You just said Gabrielmon was and then-ouch!"

Tal rubbed the side of his head where Mai had smacked him, and giving her a mock look of hurt, he said in feigned outrage, "What was that for?"

"Boys," Mai muttered in response. "Honestly, they just never know when to keep their traps shut!"

"You're an abusive little ten year old."

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

Tal cheerfully ignored her protests, and turning to Kenji, he smiled and said, "You know, I think you were right about her."

"For once we agree on something," Kenji snorted in response, glaring at Mai.

To Tal's surprise, Mai suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Kenji, and bursting into tears, she cried, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't trying to be mean! I didn't mean it!"

"Huh?"

Kenji gaped at Mai, who was still sobbing, and speaking through her tears, Mai shrieked, "You don't need to be such a jerk about it! I think Gabrielmon's a great partner for you!"

"Mai..."

Looking rather uncomfortable, Kenji took a step towards the female Digidestined, and flinging her arms around him, Mai continued to sob into his chest, her tears soaking the front of his coat.

"Oh, Mai," Inca sighed, smiling fondly at the younger female.

Tal was at a complete loss for words. He had certainly never expected anything like this to happen.

"Mai, get off," Kenji mumbled, blushing furiously.

"No! Not until you say you forgive me!"

"Fine, I forgive you, okay? Just...let go already."

"Really?" Mai asked hopefully, gazing up at him with tearful blue eyes.

Kenji awkwardly wrapped an arm around her shoulders to return the gesture, the look in his eyes daring anyone to make a comment, and nodding, he mumbled, "Yeah."

"Oh. Well, okay then!"

Mai squeezed Kenji happily around the waist, and pulling away from him she turned to picked up Velinemon, who was gazing at her partner with obvious amusement.

"My, what a touching display of loyalty and friendship," a voice from behind Inca said mischievously, a trace of humour in his tone.

Tal turned to see the angel digimon who had helped them earlier watching the scene with interest, and stepping past Inca, the celestial champion bowed and said lightly, "Forgive my intrusion, but I couldn't leave without first getting to know you all better. Please, do tell me your names. My curiosity is never satisfied on such matters."

"I'm Inca Sasaki," the dark-haired female replied, giving the angel digimon a radiant smile, "and these are my friends, Seta Sugiyama, Mai Nakaniwa, Kenji Iwamoto, and Takahiro Kuroki. We call him Tal. These digimon here are our partners, Aiwemon, Gessmon, Velinemon, Gabrielmon who was Halomon, and Kikoumon who was Kibomon."

"You're so shiny!" Seta said in awe, his brown eyes growing as big as saucers. "You and Gabrielmon! My mommy told me all about angels, but I never thought they'd be so pretty!"

"You are too kind, I'm sure," the newcomer replied, bowing to Seta in a respectful manner.

"If you don't mind me asking, who...who are you, and...where did you come from?" Kenji asked quietly.

The angel digimon's green eyes settled on Kenji for a moment, his intense gaze studying the raven-haired Digidestined's pale face, and then lifting his gaze to the crumbled buildings, he stared off into the heart of the city, his eyes seeing something only he could see. "My name is Angelicmon. As for where I came from...this city used to be my home."

_Oh! Oh no..._

Tal felt a horrible stab of pain in his chest, and overcome with sudden emotion he reached out and touched the angel digimon's arm in sympthy, his expression revealing more than any words would have been able to covey. Angelicmon acknowledged the simple gesture with a curious sort of smile, which Tal returned with one of his own.

He did not know why, but upon meeting Angelicmon he had taking an instant liking to the angel, a sensation that could not be explained in words. There was just something unique about Angelicmon. He was funny, sassy, observant, intuitive, playful, and not the least bit like how Tal had always imagined an angel would act. Gabrielmon acted more like the traditional interpretation of an angel, but Angelicmon seemed to be the oppoiste. Yet despite at times his almost childish personality, there was a deep sense of age and wisdom in his direct gaze, and he had a way of looking into your soul and being able to understand what was written there before you yourself could make any sense of what was hidden deep within. "What...happened here, Angelicmon?"

"We were attacked," the angel digimon replied honestly and easily, obviously feeling he had nothing to hide. "It wasn't so long ago...A group of dark digimon. They descended upon us before we even had time to raise our defences. They insisted they were looking for something, but we never did find out what it was they were searching for, though I intend to find out. They tore our city apart. Many innocent digimon were deleted during the raid. I myself barely escaped with two very dear friends of mine. The three of us have been traveling the Digital World ever since, doing what we can to counteract the darkness and ensuring that we do our part to support the humans of prophecy. And now, it seems, you have come."

"Wow...um...thanks!" Seta said happily, beaming at Angelicmon.

Angelicmon responded by placing his hand on Seta's dark head, and looking at the small human, he said simply, "I always believed you would come, as do my friends."

"But...your home..." Inca murmured, shaking her head in despair.

Angelicmon gently took one of Inca's hands in his own, and gazing up at the sky, he said softly, "My friends and I have a dream. One day, when the darkness has finally been defeated, we plan to come back here and rebuild our city. It will take a lot of work and effort, but eventually it will once again become a sanctuary for innocent digimon."

"That's amazing," Kenji said, gazing at Angelicmon in slight awe. "I'm sure you and your friends will succeed."

"I certainly hope so. And you...you humans. You can help us achieve this dream. If you can defeat the darkness threatening the Digital World, I will forever be in your debt. And so I humbly ask. Will you help us realize this dream?"

Tal didn't have to think twice about answering that question. "Of course we will! You can definitely count on us, Angelicmon!"

"We'll do what we can," Kenji agreed, looking more determined than Tal had ever seen him look before.

Angelicmon placed a hand against his heart in thanks, and stepping towards him, Gabrielmon said softly, "It was you. The presence I felt earlier before LadyDevimon confronted us. You said you heard the ruckus and came to see what was going on, but you were in this city the whole time we were here. You must have sensed my presence earlier just as I felt yours. If that is so then why..."

"In times such as these, caution is wise," Angelicmon replied, his gaze remaining firmly focused on Gabrielmon's handsome face. "I did feel your presence, but I felt it was prudent to analyse the situation first before leaping into the unknown, so to speak. Though the noise certainly caught my attention, it was truly you who lured me to seek out the source of the noise. Your presence has a strong pull. I could not simply ignore you when I then felt the presence of someone such as LadyDevimon. I had to come see for myself who would challenge such a force of evil. Other than my friends, it has been a while since I've come across another celestial digimon. I must say, I am quite impressed."

"As am I," Gabrielmon replied, reaching out to take the other angel digimon's hand in both of his own. "You have a strong will. I believe...one day, it will serve you well."

"My will is not so strong as yours," Angelicmon said dryly, squeezing Gabrielmon's hands in return.

"I would not be too sure about that."

Angelicmon titled his head to the side, studying Gabrielmon curiously, and touching his fellow angel's forehead, Gabrielmon murmured, "There's something about you. Something pure and...different. Something even the darkness itself will not be able to anticipate within you. Hold onto that part of yourself, my friend, it is what defines you."

"It is what we see in others...the things they cannot see in themselves that remain their greatest strengths. You have learned this lesson well," Angelicmon replied, pulling back and giving Gabrielmon a rather mysterious smile.

Tal suddenly had a feeling there was a lot more going on than he was aware of, but he chose not to dwell on such thoughts for now. Clearly their words hinted at something that was beyond his understanding, but as long as Gabrielmon remained vigilant, all would be well.

"So...you said you escaped from the city with your friends. If that's true then...why did you come back here, and...where are your friends?" Mai asked curiously, gazing at Angelicmon with interest.

"My friends are currently searching for more information about the prophecy, since Seermon can never be found unless she wants to be found."

"I believe that," Kenji grumbled.

"Oh, have you met Seermon then?"

"Unfortunately."

Angelicmon stared at Kenji, and he favored the raven-haired Digidestined with a faint smile. "Impressive. Now, as for why I am here...I came back to survey the damage to see what could be done about fixing the city up and restoring it to its former beauty. I must admit, the sight of this place has left me feeling rather sick to my stomach, but at the same time it has only made me even more determined to fulfill my dream. My friends and I have managed to gather a small group of survivors together who escaped from here to help us in our efforts. Their willingness to join our cause will help immensely."

"That's really great!" Inca said enthusiastically, starting to smile. "I'm sure this place will be even more beautiful than it was before once you succeed in making your dream a reality."

"Thanks for helping us out," Kikoumon said graciously, nodding at the angel digimon. "We really appreciate it."

"Yes," Kenji said softly. "Thank you for everything."

Angelicmon made his way over to Kenji's side, and lifting the raven-haired Digidestined's chin so their eyes could meet, he said, "You and your friends are the Digidestined. It is my duty to help you, but more than that...you are my friends, and friends help each other out in times of trouble. Is that not so in the human world?"

"Yes, it is," Tal replied, his silver gaze falling on Kenji, who blushed and quickly looked away from him.

"I have always believed in you, ever since I heard the words of the prophecy," Angelicmon said simply. "You humans are everything I thought you would be and more. Though, if you have shown me anything thus far, it is the fact that there is still much I need to learn."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Mai grinned, winking at Angelicmon.

"What will you do now?" Aiwemon asked, fluttering up to Inca and settling himself on her shoulder.

"I am off to rejoin my friends. I've been away from them too long, not in body but in spirit," Angelicmon said cheerfully, fluttering his wings. "I always feel at my best when the three of us are together. Do not forget, Digidestined...despite LadyDevimon's ridiculous boasting, there are many digimon here in this world who are on your side. You must not lose hope. The faith you have in one another will be your greatest asset in the coming days."

"I am sorry to see you go," Gabrielmon said softly, embracing the other angel. "We will meet again someday, my friend."

"Indeed, and one day I hope to meet more of your kind," Angelicmon relied, returning the gesture. "Don't let those who try to thwart you stop you from doing what you know is right. It will take some time, but we will find our way out of this darkness. Until then, do not forget that there will always be those who are watching your backs."

The two smiled at each other, and glancing at Kenji, Angelicmon said in amusement, "Take care of him for me, Gabrielmon. He's special."

At these words, Kenji once again turned bright red in the face, and smiling at Angelicmon, Tal said, "Oh, we already know that."

"Indeed, I'm sure you do."

Kenji glared at the both of him, but Angelicmon either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

"You don't have to worry about that," Gabrielmon said warmly, giving Kenji a fond look. "I would never let anything bad happen to him. He's in very good hands."

"Yes, of that I have no doubt," Angelicmon replied. "Now, I believe this is where we say goodbye. Good day Digidestined and fellow digimon. Remember, beware the darkness, and be wary of the light. The two are so closely intertwined it is often difficult to tell which is which. Do not forget, my friends."

"We won't. Bye, Angelicmon! Good luck with the city!" Mai called out, waving to him as he took to the air.

Angelicmon returned the wave with one of his own and then he was gone, his presence having left a sense of warmth in all of their hearts.

"It's too bad LadyDevimon got away," Kikoumon complained, sounding disappointed. "Losing your touch, Gabrielmon?"

Looking affronted, Gabrielmon whacked the champion over the head with his staff, and laughing Tal exchanged an amused look with Inca. Kenji's partner might have digivolved, but after that performance there was no doubt that Gabrielmon was still most definitely Halomon in all his aggressive and argumentative glory.

"I don't get it. LadyDevimon...she wants our power? What does that even mean?" Mai demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure, but from the way she was talking, it sounded like she meant the power of digivolution. Or...more accurately, the power within us humans that allows us to help our digimon digivolve," Inca replied. "Regardless, I think we'd better get out of this city now. We still need our answers and obviously we're not going to find them here."

"Do you think Angelicmon might have known more about Seermon's prophecy than he was letting on?" Mai wondered. "We didn't really get a chance to ask him about it. He knew about it after all. That has to count for something, right?"

Velinemon shook her head, a slight frown on her face. "I don't know about that... A lot of digimon know of the prophecy's existence and vaguely about what it says."

"Too late to ask now anyways," Aiwemon added. "Let's get moving."

"You know what? This place doesn't seem all that creepy anymore," Seta said happily, beaming at the broken buildings as they continued their trek through the city.

Gabrielmon glanced into the air, his gaze focusing on the spot where they had last seen Angelicmon, and smiling softly, he said, "No, not at all."

Tal, gazing at the same spot as Gabrielmon, couldn't agree more. A celestial digimon who still seemed almost to be searching for himself. Tal couldn't help admiring him, and he sensed deep within his heart that one day Angelicmon would find what he was looking for, whatever that might be.


End file.
